The Alliance
by Anandi
Summary: Using an all-powerful weapon of doom,a weakened Rumina forges a deadly alliance with the unsuspecting Captain Sinbad in a plot to destroy Baghdad once and for all!.
1. Letter from an old Friend

It was a windy, lazy day at sea. Rongar was at the tiller, his eyes half closed against the strong breeze and his legs in wide stance,just like his beloved Captain. Sinbad stood on the topmost step of the cabin stairs and leaned all around as if to check if everyone were doing their duties properly. "Rongar at the tiller - good .. Doubar down below getting the cargo sorted out.. Firouz at the mast,tightening the ropes - good and Maeve,hmm.. probably reading her book..". The sun was beginning to dip into the horizon. The nearest clouds were tinged with orange and yellow by the rays of the fading light.

"Are you feeling well enough to go on deck,little brother?",inquired an anxious voice. Sinbad turned around to find Doubar looking up at him. "Im better than last week,Doubar. Don't worry." Sinbad lay a friendly hand on his brother and climbed back down the steps. "This diease I caught in Illias was a strange one indeed!"

"Aye. First you run a high fever and then you start seeing illusions.. as if you were delirious from hunger or cold.." Sinbad shuddered lightly. He hated to think what the crew must have gone through to get him back in shape. "Well,did anything interesting happen while I was sick?"

"NO no! Of course not! What could possibly happen in these calm seas?", replied Doubar, beating a speedy retreat as if eager to get back to his duties. But Sinbad was not to be put off so easily. Doubar looked flustered and his face was turning red. This usually happened when he was trying to keep something to himself.

"Doubar,hold on", called Sinbad,crossing his arms,a teasing frown on his face. "You're hiding something!"

"Oh?Hiding what?",asked Doubar,looking as wide-eyed as possible.

"It won't work. I always find out what it is anyway. What? Is it something in your cabin?"

Sinbad wrenched open the cabin door and shot inside. His big brother uttered a cry of exasperation and followed suit."Little brother,since when do you read minds?"

"Well, from the number of times your eyes darted from your room and back,I figured what the ..hey! What's this? It looks like a letter.."

"It arrived four moons ago. Firouz was making medicine potions for you and we anchored down at an island to search for the ingredients. One of the locals gave this letter to Rongar and it was meant for you. Since you were sick,I read it.."

Sinbad unrolled the letter scroll and read out loud,

"My dear Sinbad,

Imagine my surprise when I learnt that your Nomad was sniffing around the Sourthern Islands. Why it's just a few days travel to my own humble home! I've been a busy man too.I'm a successful architect now! There,I hope Doubar is satisfied. He's never been my admirer.. always had something wicked to say about me. Anyway, yours truly has finally built that "mansion-of-our-dreams". So, put aside all the plans you might have hatched for the next few days and bring your entire crew down to my little palace. My family and I will take excellent care of you all!And I'm looking forward to having a long chat with you, Sinbad.

Asif-el-Quidar"

Sinbad's eyes brightened with joy. "After all these years...",he began, enthusiastically."This is wonderful!" But Doubar would not join him in the celebration. "Doubar, Asif is an architect. That's a fine job and he's got a family too. And you know what he means by "mansion-of-our-dreams"...".

"Im going to standby what I said seven years ago! You may have many friends, little brother, but that Asif is not one of them. He always carried a knife waiting to plunge it into your back at the first real chance he got!"

"A knife?",echoed Sinbad with skepticism.

"Those gambling debts are worse than a knife. They torture you until you can pay back every penny you owe!And remember what you and your "friend" were about to bet on.."

Sinbad's face turned pale with recollection. Doubar stormed away in anger. Both brothers didn't like to have certain memories re-kindled. He took another look at the letter and then tossed it away. "Perhaps Doubar's right."

* * *

Maeve closed her book and tried to recollect what she had read before. She gazed into the disappearing bit of the sun, a picture of concentration. She was able to remember a bit of what she read. But not everything. Maeve chewed her lip and closed her eyes in a second attempt. "Come on,Maeve. You can do better than that", were Cairpra's words. Dermott sailed upto the post above her and gave a loud squawk. Maeve stirred and looked up at her brother. She reached out her hand and gently ran her fingers through the feathers on Dermott's neck. "I'll never forget you,Dermott.", she whispered,softly. But the look of frustration didn't disappear from her eyes. She _was _getting distracted. She couldn't concentrate fully on her books anymore. And the reason ,she suspected, was Sinbad. "Dermott, go scout ahead. You know you like a long flight before darkness falls..". Her hawk squawked again and took off, soaring higher and higher until he was only a tiny little spot in the red sky.

"Maeve!",called Firouz. He waved his hands excitedly from the other end of the ship. "I see you've closed your book. Care to come and try my latest invention?"

Firouz was standing near a tall box like contraption with a funnel at the side. There were a bunch of strange levers sticking out at one end and a tiny wooden slide on the other. The inventor bent down to the basket at his feet and produced three red apples. "Now watch!". He popped each apple one by one down the funnel. "I'll just crank this up ..annndd.."

Maeve took a few steps back as the invention seemed to come alive!. It jumped and shook like a mini volcano ,threatening to slip down the deck, but Firouz had firmly secured it in place with a long rope. "What is it doing?",cried Maeve,bubbling with curiousity. "Watch and see",replied Firouz with a proud smile. He pulled down another lever and the machine seemed to jolt some more. Then finally, it slowed down and came to a complete stop. A tall mug full of thick liquid rolled down the slide on tiny wheels. "Here",said Firouz, handing it over to her.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Drink it"

"Drink it?..!"

"Yes. It's squashed apple"

Maeve smelt the liquid suspiciously. She sipped the contents and recognized the taste. Then she gulped it fully down. "Not bad",she said,with an approving smile.

"Yessssss!",cried Firouz.

"But I could also taste the stem and the seeds. Perhaps it would be better if we chopped up the fruit before putting it inside..."

"Not necessary! I'll just modify my machine so that it does all the work by itself. The whole idea, Maeve is that we don't do manual work of any sort.. Hmm.. Sinbad took so long to recover from his illness, i wondered why not all of us eat healthier food and build our strength. We can make fresh drink out of any fruit known to mankind. And its very good for our body.."

"How do you figure that,Firouz?"

"It's comes directly from nature. And what's natural is bound to be good! Now, let's come to the fun part. Watch what happens when I throw in a few mangoes and bananas. We can make a drink out of both!"

"Firouz wait!",yelled Maeve, as the inventor eagerly pulled the levers."The seeds!"

"Bananas have teeny tiny seeds.."

"But Mangoes.."

"Oh boy..". The machine shook violently. It was trying to squash thick mango seeds which were as hard as stones.

"Make it stop!"

"I..Im trying..". Firouz desperately pulled more levers but the jumping and the jolting was too much. The rope broke and the machine hopped all over the place. It began to squirt drink in all directions as well!

"What's going on here?",cried Doubar,as he bounded up the stairs. He was promptly squirted right in the eyes. A few more sailors rushed in to help. As one man, they pounced on the machine and held it tight until it quieted down again. As before, the tall mug appeared full of drink. Sinbad reached out and tasted it. "Mmmm.. Not bad",he said.

"Mixed Mangoes and Bananas",replied Firouz,his smile coming back on again."Healthy drink to live a healthy life"

"Provided the machine doesn't kill us while making it",mumbled Doubar,ordering the men to clean up the sticky floor. Sinbad frowned in mid-gulp and put his fingers into the mug. He brought out a whole mango seed covered in thick pulp. He began to laugh and soon Maeve and Firouz joined in too.

* * *

"Master, Captain Sinbad's ship crossed Beuid-Merra this morning."  
"What? Are you sure?",cried Asif-el-Quidar. "But he got my letter - surely.."  
"It was delivered to him five moons ago."  
For a moment, words seem to fail Asif as he fumbled stupidly down the grand stairwell of his palatial home. He ran a trembling hand over his sweat flushed face.  
Just then, the garden doors swung open and a beautiful raven haired woman,dressed in soft purple and pink , half-dragged and half-led by a boisterous curly haired boy entered the white marbled hall. This was Nassima and the boy was her five year old son,Abdul. "Father,look.. I can kick a ball right into the sky!"  
Asif gazed fondly at his little son. "Of course you can,my boy. You're my little hero..!"  
"Come here,Abdul" said Nassima. She bent down and clapped her hands. "Let's have our breakfast at the balcony together" The boy raced down the wide hall and slid straight into his Mother's open arms. Nassima laughed and swung him gently around. She looked inquiringly at her husband.  
"I'll join you,my dear. Go ahead without me. I have some urgent business to attend to."  
Asif watched as his wife and son disappeared down the hall. His expression changed to one of grave determination as he strode quickly to his private den. This problem of Sinbad must be sorted out as quickly as possible before the danger that threatens him, swallows up his family as well!


	2. A Hidden Enemy

"Ship ahoy. Ship approaching on the starboard side."  
Sinbad fastened the tiller and ran curiously to the starboard side. He called out and three sailors rushed around him. The man at the crow's nest looked out as well. Sure enough, there was a small ship nearing the Nomad. There seemed to be three people on board. One of them waved his hands. Sinbad peered in the morning light,trying to trace his unexpected visitors.  
"Sinbad! Ahoy there! Thought you could escape me,eh?"  
"Asif?",called Sinbad, startled."Is that you?"  
"In the flesh,my lad. In the flesh"  
Sinbad instantly threw down the rope ladder and climbed down halfway. The sailboat stopped near the ship's side and Asif climbed half-way up the ladder as well. Sinbad gripped him in a hug and then shook hands warmly. "It's been too long,my friend. This was most unexpected!"  
"Nay. You spurning my hospitality - Now _that _was unexpected!"  
"I will clear up any misunderstanding,Asif.. but first, who is that with you?"  
"They climbed up on deck and the sailors helped the second person to climb on board. The person lowered the velvet hood and Nassima smiled warmly at the Captain. "This is my wife,Sinbad. My dearest Nassima. Nassima,this is my friend,Sinbad, ruler of the Seven Seas!"  
"Iam very pleased to meet you,dear Captain. But please, could I be shown a place to rest? I did not enjoy the travel on the sea waves-"  
"Yes,of course! Follow me". Meanwhile, Doubar ,Rongar and Firouz gathered around as well. Doubar felt his heart sink the moment he saw Asif-el-Quidar.

* * *

Nassima was shown to Maeve's quarters. Maeve's cabin was the only one that had a proper bed just then. The others had shifted to hammocks!  
"Im so sorry to be causing you such inconvenience",said Nassima.  
"Oh no. No trouble at all!", said Maeve as she sat at her desk.

"I am surprised to find a woman aboard this ship. This life is rough for a woman.I couldn't never do it! I am homesick already!",said Nassima, with round eyes, as if someone had commanded her to stay along with Maeve. Nassima removed her cloak and sat down on the bed. Her eyes wandered all over the small room. "I cannot think why you didn't accept our kind invitation. We would have provided you with all the comforts of home.."  
"Well, Sinbad and Doubar decide most things around here. I was far too busy studying my books.". Maeve gestured to her table where there lay open,a leather-covered book.  
"Ah, you must be very clever to read books like that!", cried Nassima. "I could never read such books"  
Maeve smiled.  
"You name is Maeve,isn't it? That's a pretty name. Maeve. Oh, am I disturbing you?. I see you've not progressed beyond the pages you are holding. I am very sorry!Shall I leave you alone?"  
Maeve laughed this time. She took a liking to Nassima. Nassima seemed to have a child-like personality of innocence and animation that was rather refreshing after all the know-it-all types she'd met before. "It's all right Nassima. I don't think I'm going to read just now." Now that Nassima was comfortably settled on the bed, she was in the mood for talking than for taking rest. "Tell me, how does Sinbad know Asif-el-Quidar?"

* * *

Asif raised his drink and declared, "Long live, Captain Sinbad. May he be prosperous in all that he does!"  
Firouz and Rongar echoed his words as well. Sinbad smiled happily. Only Doubar remained in a brooding sulk.  
"Well well.. How life has changed the both of us,eh Sinbad?"  
"Aye.",agreed Sinbad. "Only last month we laid a siege to Rumina's fortress in Skull Mountain and turned it to rubble."  
"Oh. That's a risky thing to do",replied Asif,raising his brows at Firouz and Rongar.  
"We had a long history of battles with her, my friend. Let's just say, we had a big score to settle with her.."  
"Then,you've been pretty busy. Perhaps that's why you wished to ignore my invitation"  
Doubar sat up and spoke for the first time. "No actually, we wanted to get away as fast as possible. We knew that you were upto no good, you scheming son of a jackal!"  
"DOUBAR!",yelled Sinbad,in shock."I apologize for my brother ,Asif. He is in foul mood.."  
Doubar interrupted with a scornful laugh. He rose up and mumbling something about getting some fresh air, and stomped out. Firouz cleared away the plates and Rongar went up on deck as well.  
"My brother has been in foul mood ever since he heard that we were sailing in the waters of Beiud-Merra. He never forgets his wrongs easily",said Sinbad,looking extremely apologetic."But the moment,I saw you and Nassima come aboard our ship,travelling all this distance just to meet us, I could have no doubt of the goodness of your character. I must apologize for my brother's behavior once again"  
"Think of it nothing,old friend",replied Asif with a genial nod. "Some things may never change between me and Doubar. But never mind that.. how have you been doing? I can't wait for you to come and see my mansion. It's more beautiful than anything in the world!My best work yet!"  
"Then, we will certainly come",laughed Sinbad. "We shall meet all of your family. How is your father?"  
"Father died a year ago. I have a little son. Abdul. He takes up most of my time when I come home for a break from work.",said Asif. Suddenly he leaned forward and asked in almost a whisper."Who is that fair woman on your ship?"  
Sinbad looked surprised for a moment. Then with a smile, he replied,"Her name is Maeve. Her teacher was DimDim. You remember DimDim ,don't you? I used to speak of him to you before"  
Asif nodded and Sinbad continued to speak. "He was lost to us during a battle with a sea monster - Turok's doing. I slayed Turok in the battle and Rumina had been taunting us ever since. But as you know, we've just destroyed her stronghold. Rumina may take a long while until she's prepared herself well enough to strike once again"  
"Well, this Maeve looked .. rather serious,didn't she? Is she averse to our company as well?"  
"NO! Of course not! Maeve's probably frustated that she can't test her powers against Rumina."  
"Oh, she has powers of her own?"  
"Yes. Maeve reads and prepares a lot to fight on the side of good."  
"I see.."  
Asif thought for a bit. "How did you come to meet Maeve?"

* * *

Rumina inspected the skull ring on her finger. The room was empty, save for herself. It was a rather gloomy room of dark green color. There were no windows. Yet somehow a dull light shone in allowing faint visibility. There was a long table in the far corner with a tall bookstand. The bookstand and the table seemed out of sorts with the general bleakness of the room. It was with patience unfamiliar to her character that Rumina sat extremely still in her chair. She knew that her powers would not be the same as before for a long long time. A lot of things had happened to her over the past one month. When Skull mountain rained boulders upon her for a moment,Rumina had feared that she would meet her father's fate. Like a coward,she had summoned all her strength and disappeared in a whirlwind leaving her father's body behind. Scratch was gone. "And good riddance too!",thought Rumina. She hated working with anyone who thought highly of themselves. She preferred to think that she was the best of them all! Yet now here she was, too feeble to even venture back to her lair to search for her father's body. She had sent her servants instead. The search had been fruitless and Rumina heartily blamed their incompetence for that! The door to the room opened at last and a tall man dressed in flowing robes, a little like Turok,but older walked in. Rumina stood up at once. The man kept walking until he was only a few feet from Rumina. "You asked for my help and I have given it to you",said the man.  
"Thank you,Master Rushid"  
"Your enemy ,Sinbad is quite guilty of leaving you fatherless and weak." Rushid began to move around as he spoke his words. He was a grey haired man, yet he was not old. His face was grey and stony. His eyes conveyed no expression. His mouth was a thin line half-hidden by a short brown beard. He was not a muscular man, yet he had a certain powerful presence about him. Unlike Rumina, he was never in a hurry to do things. "Yet, Sinbad is good nature supersedes his other failings. He seems to resort to battle only when provoked-"  
"Do not speak of that wretched sea-dog, Master! Destroy him completly!",snapped Rumina,in fury. Her lips curled and her eyes flashed in rage. But Rushid merely smiled and wagged his index finger at her. "This is where you go wrong,my dear! We _must _speak of him. We must study him like how we study a beetle in a glass jar"  
"I..I don't understand"  
"Of course you don't. Turok never did either. Which was why he wound up dead!"  
Rumina stiffened at once. She remained silent.  
"You send whirlwinds, you conjure up a skeleton army and send monsters after him. But he evades them all. His crew never leaves his side and he can't be tempted to leave them. In the end, your energy is wasted. But this.. this is not my method. I study my opponent and I attack only at those places that are most weak. When the weak link is broken, the chain becomes useless. Therefore,the first step is to find out what binds each of Sinbad's crew to each other."  
Rumina gave a scornful laugh. "I can help you with that. They are out there hunting for a fool called DimDim"  
"You are wrong again. My my, you are proving to be a rather stupid little girl. Were you really as powerful as you claim yourself to be? It would take a lot of brain-power to master certain methods and I doubt if you were actually upto the challenge"  
Rumina bristled at the insults. But as before,she remained silent.  
"There really is only one person who is searching for DimDim with her heart and soul"  
"Her? Oh, you mean that peasant woman-"  
"Yes. Maeve. Sinbad's determination to find his Master falls short by a tiny hairbreadth in comparison to her unquenchable desire. Doubar's falls short even more and Firouz and Rongar accompany them in their quest for reasons of their own"  
"So, the binding force is not DimDim's disappearance?",asked Rumina,with a frown. "It's not!", echoed Rushid, a slow smile spreading over his face.  
"What is it then?"  
"That's what my servant is out to find out",said Rushid. "Come with me"  
Rumina followed him out of the gloomy hall ,through a long stony corridor and into a large hall with one wall,gleaming like her seeing pool. An image ,distorted yet clearing with every minute appeared on the wall. "That's Sinbad!",cried Rumina. "Who is that with him?"  
Rushid gazed into the image as well. "_That_ - is my servant - Asif-el-Quidar"


	3. Nassima spins a Tale

Maeve sat in rapt attention as Nassima painted a vivid portrait of her husband and his relation to Sinbad. Nassima's eyes danced and glistened when she told of Asif's heroics. How he was the bravest of his wealthy father's sons and how he had sailed alone to Sicily and stayed at Syracuse at the age of only nine. When Asif visited such far-off places, he fell in love with some of the native architecture and nurtured a desire to fill his Persia with some of their beauty. In his late twenties, Asif took over his father's building business. Sinbad and Asif met often at the sea port where his ship sold its goods and where Asif bought raw materials for his buiding work. That's how they became friends. But Asif was much older than Sinbad. More than fifteen years or so! Meanwhile,Doubar worked on land at different jobs. He saved the profits of their labor to buy land in Baghdad. Sinbad never asked for money to spend unless he was alone and in need of lodging. Asif introduced Sinbad to many of his wealthy friends. Sinbad began to like the wealthy lifestyle and this troubled his elder brother so much that once or twice he even warned Asif not to tempt young Sinbad to covet the riches of others. One night Asif took Sinbad to a gambling house where he taught him how to place bets. It was all harmless .. not much money involved. It continued for a few months and Sinbad seemed to enjoy the sport. He was a young lad after all, with a desire to prove his worth in the world. Easy money, seemed to attract him so strongly- "

"I can never imagine Sinbad doing all that", said Maeve with an astonished smile.

"I am not saying Sinbad was doing any harm to himself. Now listen, Doubar did not approve at all of this new habit. He wanted Asif to stop ruining his brother. A fist-fight almost broke out between the two which was stopped just in time by Sinbad. Then Asif stopped taking Sinbad to the gambling house. Even Doubar softened after that. He and Asif became ..er.. something like friends. Then, one day something happened that cut off the firm friendship between Sinbad and Asif!"

"What was that?", asked Maeve,sitting up in surprise.

"Well, Sinbad was from a wealthy family and his mother, Mala was in possession of a large estate left to her by her ancestors. Now, on this estate, she built a beautiful white house that was three stories high, overlooking a cliff to the sea. Sinbad had never seen this estate. Yet from Doubar's stories, he always called it "the mansion-of-his-dreams". Sinbad often boasted that one day when he captained his own ship, he would visit that land and feast his eyes upon his mother's old house. But happily, that day came sooner than expected. Sinbad became Captain on his fifteenth birthday! Doubar was very proud of his brother!". Nassima paused for a moment and Maeve urged her to go on.

"En-route to a great city, Sinbad made a day's journey using Doubar's directions to visit Mala's home. Asif, piqued with curiosity, had gone along as well. It was a truly magnificent house! There was a white pathway that led from the topmost terrace, down to the gardens below by way of the sea shore. Inside the house, the halls were decorated with pillars and statues. The curtains were of cream and gold. Thick white carpets covered the floor. The main hall facing the sea had a wall made of glass on one side. Through this, they could see the view of the sky and the sea and the silvery line where they both meet. It was a spectacular house with extraordinary design and color. Unfortunately it was being laid to waste for Mala had died many years ago. Although the house was marvelous, it was in a location far away from the cities on a rather secluded spot. Doubar would never live there and Sinbad was too little to decide for his own. It had been locked up by Doubar and the keys and the deed documents were in safekeeping of Sinbad's old Uncle who came once in three months to air the mansion. Sinbad was angry that the house should go to waste. Also, his Uncle was not a good care-taker. He had taken out many works of art and sold them for a cheap price. Sinbad demanded the deed from his Uncle , saying that he would restore his mother's house and brought it back to Baghdad. Now, the moment Asif laid eyes on Mala's home, he fell in love with it. He conspired to obtain it somehow. When they returned to Baghdad, he induced Sinbad for one last gambling game and Sinbad agreed. After all,he was about to leave on another important voyage as a newly appointed Captain and he may never see Asif again. So they played the game. The stakes got higher and higher… and Sinbad, in equally high spirits, said aloud that he would throw in the deed as well. Suddenly, Doubar, as once before, charged in to disrupt the game. He had followed his brother and was upset that he was gambling once again. A fight ensued and this time, Doubar collapsed the gambling board and threw away the coins and the dice. The manager got a big black eye! Now, Asif had sabotaged the game, promising large amounts of money to this manager once he got his hands on the deed. When the man realized that Doubar meant to haul away Sinbad, he sent his men to set fire to Sinbad's new ship!"

"What? What happened then?"

"The sail and the mast went up in orange flames. Billows of smoke gushed from the inner cabins and there was nothing that Sinbad could do. Doubar could not fight a blaze like that alone! Then Doubar did the only thing that he could do. He handed over every bag of gold he had saved so that the manager could call off his men and leave his brother alone. Asif tried to be a peacemaker in this fight. He wanted Sinbad to bet on his mother's deed. The men left and Doubar , Sinbad and Asif ,along with some sailors and the owner of the ship, put the flames out. The owner demanded the name of culprit who had done this. Doubar accepted the entire blame for he didn't want Sinbad to lose his Captaincy. Sinbad was very upset . Then as he came closer, Doubar saw the deed rolled up in his sash. Doubar was horrified for he didn't know that it was now in Sinbad's possession. Sinbad admitted that he meant to gamble with it and that he should never taken it from his Uncle in the first place. After that, Sinbad could never look Asif in the eye again."

Nassima paused to gather her breath. "Then on the day that Sinbad planned to set sail, after a month or so, Asif came down to the docks to meet him. He begged for his forgiveness and the forgiveness of Doubar. He said that he would never again covet Mala's home. But it would always be the mansion of his dreams. Perhaps he would build a house like that.. someday. They parted on good terms although Doubar was still very angry. And the dream gave Asif a new spirit. He worked hard, studying architecture and mathematics and became a great builder! His first masterpiece was right in the heart of Baghdad, a mighty pillar of blue stone, with five hundred slit windows and a stairway of twenty-two hundred steps! The Sultan was thrilled with excitement and promised three camel-loads of gold as a reward!. And then ,Asif built a summer palace for Princess Alisha. He made a lot of money and decided to settle down with his family in Beuid-Merra. He built there, the mansion of his dreams. The same terrace gardens and the same white pathway. And he never forgot Sinbad the sailor."

* * *

"This is an incredible story",said Maeve, after a pause.  
"Oh,yes.", agreed Nassima."You will understand fully when you come to our home. My description is nothing in comparison to the actual thing. The house is an exact duplicate of Mala's home. The arches, balconys, fountains, windows, statuary and even the lawns - everything is the same. But the colors are brighter and the furniture is truly is, the 'mansion of Asif's dreams'"  
Maeve reluctantly marveled Nassima for her frank narration of the story even though it portrayed her husband in a rather bad light. Quite suddenly she felt protective of her innocent friend. She thought of warning Nassima that her husband's past mistakes are secrets which mustn't be shared with others. After all, the others cannot offer their help. It is a mistake that's already happened. Nothing can be done to erase it away!Instead the story will probably get circulated amongst friends until it becomes a hideous rumor!. Maeve's thoughts now drifted to her own terrible mistake. "I can never really tell anyone the truth about Dermott. It was my fault and it is up to me to make it right then-"  
"What are you thinking of?",asked Nassima,interupting her thoughts. She lay a hand on Maeve's arm and the latter jumped lightly in surprise. "You looked so serious just now. As if.."  
"It was nothing."  
"A story of your own?"  
Maeve smiled distantly. "Yes. A story of my own". She quickly added,"But it's a boring story. Nothing worth listening to-"  
There was a loud peck on the door followed by a rough grating sound.  
"Coming, Dermott",said Maeve and rushed to open her door. To Nassima's utmost surpise, a hawk flew in with a screech and perched itself on a post. "This is Dermott. Dermott, meet Nassima"  
"A pet hawk. H..How.. very nice.", said Nassima, quickly backing towards the door, her eyes fixed entirely on Dermott."I 't suppose he's er.. dangerous?"  
"**Of course not**!", cried Maeve."Dermott is very sweet. He would'nt hurt a fly!". She turned to Nassima who was still staring at Dermott in fright."But if you're afraid of him-"  
"I..I don't much like birds - especially ones that have sharp beaks - er.. He is a ..a lovely bird. I will go see what Asif is upto. I feel much better than before. I will see you later". Nassima sped hastily out of the room.  
Maeve smiled afer her, amused.  
"What do you think of her,Dermott?", she said in soft tones."Isn't she nice? It's too bad she was scared of you..!"  


* * *

Over a dish of roasted fish, Asif listened to a story narration of a different sort from Sinbad. "And suddenly, out of no-where,a hawk flew right at me. Like this..",said Sinbad, motioning with his hands."with his talons ready to dig into my flesh. It took me completly by surprise. I was on my back trying to fend away the hawk with my sword and then, all of a sudden, he took off on his own. I looked up and she was right there. Maeve. Sword in hand and holding the stance of a warrior"  
"Your worst nightmare yet,eh?",asked Asif , a twinkle in his he spoke the words, he carefully reached inside his cloak and brought out a tiny bottle. He pulled out the cork."So tell me,Sinbad. How was your first encounter with Maeve?"  
Sinbad raised his eyebrows as high as he could and gave an exaggerated "whew". "She was about as pleased to see me as a little fireball when it finds some hay to burn!"  
"Oh, she can't be bad as all that!", objected Asif ,with more animation.  
"She wasn't happy to see me,that's for sure. No matter what DimDim had told her,she was going to test my character for herself to find out what I was really like"  
"And the verdict?"  
"After my swordplay with her hawk, she pronounced me to be "harmless".."  
"Well,well.. That's blow for you.. To be just "_harmless_".."  
Both the friends burst into laughter.  
"But really,Asif",said Sinbad,growing serious."I have never seen a woman like her before." Dull orangish vapors began to emanate from Sinbad as he spoke the words. They were invisible to him but visible to Asif. The vapors formed a long thin line of smoke and entered slowly into the little bottle."Her flaming red hair,glistening in the hot sun and her eyes like gimlets,glowering down at said that I was to back off or Dermott would have my eyeballs in her hands before I had time to blink.I thought she was the most pig-headed girl I'd ever met. She didn't even give me a fair chance to explain then I heard from DimDim that she was to go along with us on our journey-... she was the LAST person I would have wanted on my ship. Prince Casib and Admir were bad enough!"  
Asif kept nodding and smiling. His eyes followed the vapors as they entered completly into the bottle. He corked it and hid it back inside his cloak.  
"But over the past year, we've become good friends. Maeve's very powerful. And she is a hardworker. Her goal is to find Rumina and destroy her."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Maeve wouldn't tell me"  
"Why not?"  
Sinbad shrugged. He frowned in thought."Sometimes I see her staring out into the open sea. But she doesn't know that Im watching. And there is such sadness in her eyes. As if she was reliving a painful memory. As if something was haunting her. And then she looks around for Dermott and when he comes to her, she pets him or speaks to him. And he sortof speaks back". Sinbad laughed lightly at his own imagination. "It's silly,I know. But Dermott is something special to Maeve. Sometimes it's as if he means everything in the world to her... And as she talks to Dermott she sortof steadies herself. And she becomes all-right again."  
"Perhaps she misses her family. Who sent her on this quest?"  
"I do not know. I think she is on this quest for herself. I do not know of her family. I've never asked her about them"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. We're just good friends for now"  
Asif leaned back and sighed."You're a strange one,Sinbad. The way you care for people who may not return the same care for you.. I can never comprehend this part of your character. It will be an eternal mystery to me"  
"Maeve does care for me..and for her friends.",protested Sinbad."But perhaps not as openly as most women do"  
Nassima walked in just then. Asif suggested taking her on deck for a tour of the ship and Sinbad welcomed the idea at once. Sinbad gave orders for the crew to turn the ship around and head for Beuid-Merra. They were going to spend the next week in the company of Asif and his family.


	4. Little bottles, little thieves

"This has to be the worst idea I've ever had", muttered Rumina to herself."If I wanted to torture myself by watching Sinbad for hours on end, I would have done so from the comfort of my own seeing pool. Even then,I couldn't stand watching two minutes of that sailor's insolence!. I'm wasting my time here" She shot a cursory glance at Master Rushid beside her. He was engrossed in watching the images on the wall. They both saw Asif uncorking the tiny bottle.

"Aaahh.. We now come to the interesting part..", cheered Rushid,sitting up on his cushioned chair.

"What do you mean?",asked Rumina,leaning forward as well.

They saw the vapors arising from Sinbad and descend into the bottle. Asif carefully pushed the cork back in again and hid it on his person.

"'That's good, Asif", applauded Rushid. "You have done very well indeed"

Rumina waited to see Sinbad falling to the ground unconscious ,depraved of his strength; Perhaps he would begin to fade out of sight or perhaps some kind of plague would come upon him due to the vapors. "How wonderful!A slow death!Just the way I like it!". Rumina grinned in anticipation. After a long wait, she realized that her hopes were in vain for the images on the screen continued to show Sinbad laughing and conversing with his friend. "**I've had enough**!",cried Rumina, standing up in anger. She could no longer be patient. Not for all the powers in the world. "I've got better things to do than to watch this nonsense! A crummy bottle is not going to destroy Sinbad!"

"That 'crummy' bottle,my dear",replied Rushid,calmly. "contains the _elusive weak link_!"

* * *

Doubar angrily slogged over the heavy barrels and boxes of goods down in the Nomad's cargo hold. The hold was decidedly cramped with a low roof.

"Boy, it's really dark down here"

Doubar straightened up and looked. "What do you want,Firouz?",he asked,curtly.

"I thought you should know. We're headed for Beuid-Merra"

"I felt the ship changing her course.",replied Doubar,lugging another heavy box. "Can't believe Sinbad can't see through Asif's disguise!"

"He's talking with Asif-el-Quidar as if he was his best friend",said Firouz,kicking some smaller parcels out of the way.

"Not helping,Firouz. Look,why don't you just leave me alone?"

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry"

"You're kidding."

"**GO AWAY**!"

Firouz lingered for a while at the staircase. Doubar kept his back to him ,not giving any chance for further conversation. With a sigh he turned to climb back up the narrow steps.

"You don't know how hard I struggled after Mala's death. She was a greatest source of strength for me..."

Firouz stopped and listened. He raised his lantern and found Doubar sitting on one of the boxes. His face was drenched with sweat and his shoulders slumped from fatigue.

"Sinbad was very young and I wanted to be a good brother to him. I wanted to give him all he wanted. Good food, fine clothes, good education and even a sturdy horse. From the start, my little brother showed skill in everything he did. Master Dim-Dim said he was a fast learner.I wanted to encourage all that. But those dreams took a long time to become reality.I had to save a lot of money and I had to work night and day."

"You've made a lot of sacrifices for Sinbad"

"Aye. A lot of things were done in faith." Doubar's eyes narrowed in anger as he continued,"But that Asif showed him what it was like to carry a heavy purse. He spent money like water buying every glittering garbage that suited his fancy. I almost lost Sinbad to that ravenous wolf!"

"Things changed when Sinbad became Captain,didn't they?"

"The rough life on the high seas opened his eyes and put a daring spirit in him. Sinbad was never the same again"

"Then he owes it all to you,Doubar!",cheered Firouz."You've taught him the importance of hard work and good character . These are virtues far greater than what Asif could ever give! I've seen you two standing side by side, slaying monsters and performing death defying feats. How could Sinbad forget how much you mean to him? This Asif is merely a friend but nothing more than that. You ,Doubar are his brother ,father and friend."

Doubar listened silently. When Firouz finished speaking, he still didn't stir from his thoughts. Then with a faint chuckle,he reached out and thumped Firouz on the back ,nearly throwing him face forward on the ground.

"You know,you're not so bad. Sometimes Firouz, you make sense!I feel happy already"

"Glad to be of service",croaked Firouz, reeling from the blow. "Let me just put some distance between us before you get any happier". He rubbed his back and slowly climbed up the stairs to the upper deck.

Doubar grinned after him, his mind relieved.

* * *

The night fell swiftly and darkness covered the sea. It was a happy bunch that gathered around the dinner table. Asif and Nassima inquired about everyone, laughed gaily at all the jokes, teased and poked fun at times and listened keenly to any of the crew's stories. All in all ,they were excellent company!. After the meal, Nassima made an innocent remark on how she's always wondered how ships and boats made of solid wood and carrying heavy cargo didn't sink from all that weight. Firouz brightened immediately and launched into a extremely scientific explanation of buoyancy which dispersed the rest of the crew easily.

Sinbad clambered up on deck and took a long breath, tasting the salty air. He caught Maeve looking at him through the corner of his eye and turned lightly to meet the glance. As rare a sight it was, Maeve appeared on deck without her books. "Come to get the first view of the island?",asked Sinbad,walking up to her. "I'll show you. See that bright yellow light at the far end in the east? That's the unofficial port of Beuid-Merra. We should reach the actual island by dawn"

Maeve chuckled lighty."What do you mean by 'unofficial', Sinbad?"

"Well,Beuid-Merra consists of five islands. They are all rather primitive. People are mostly peaceful farmers, working at their farms all day. There are hardly any markets and not a lot of ships arrive there. So, only the first island has a small port with the guiding light. Any cargo that arrives is sent in boats to the other islands."

"That's interesting...".Maeve smiled and gazed in the same direction.

"Yeah. We anchor the Nomad at the first island and travel to the third by boat. That's where Asif's built his house",smiled Sinbad. "Hey, Asif and I talked a lot about the old times we've had together. He was full of admiration for the crew. He said he hadn't seen a finer crew in all of Baghdad. He asked me questions on how I met each one. ."

Maeve grinned widely. "So much praise in just one day-"

"Yeah well, he always was appreciative of everything concerning me"

"Is Doubar still grumpy?"

Sinbad rolled his eyes."He went to bed early. He knows its his turn to take the night watch with Rongar"

"Oh. Well, you know Doubar. He'll probably take a dozen night watches ,one after the other just as soon as he comes to a better mood"

"Yes. I know. A brother of extremes!",declared Sinbad, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

Maeve laughed and playfully bumped into him. "I never thought I'd say this but...when do you think Rumina's gonna show up?",she asked.

"Oh,she will. As soon as she's gathered all her strength,I guess..But,we'll find DimDim before then. And you study your books and prepare yourself for the final battle with your enemy!".Maeve did not reply at once. Sinbad thought for a moment and then ventured,"Maeve,what's this fight really about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never told me why you are seeking revenge on Rumina. What has she done to you? Why do you wish to destroy her?".Sinbad waited for a beat and continued,"When I told Asif about how I met you,I was raking every detail of memory to get my story right and I remembered something.."

"What's that?"

"I remembered how sure I was back then that you shouldn't set foot on my ship."

"I heard you complain so to Master Dim-Dim",acknowledged Maeve.

"I said,'Dim-Dim, you're not seriously thinking of taking that girl along ..and her bird." Sinbad smiled in recollection." And you know what Dim-Dim said?".He paused and then spoke slowly and deliberately."He said that you and I have similar goals - that the wounds in your heart run as deep as the wounds in as mine"

There was silence for a while.

"What do you suppose Master Dim-Dim meant by that?",mumbled Maeve,evasively.

"We'll never know unless we talk about it"

"Then,why don't you start?"

There was a hint of harshness in Maeve's tone. She had moved away from Sinbad and was staring intently at the open sea.

"Well,okay",replied Sinbad with a shrug."Ask me some-"

Maeve turned around in poorly disguised irritation. "Listen Sinbad, I'm tired. We'll talk about this another time". She strode off and quickly disappeared below deck.

"Whatever you say,Maeve",said Sinbad, softly.

* * *

Asif carefully bolted the door to the cabin and reaching into his cloak once again ,he produced four smoke filled bottles. He took out his bag and pulled out a lovely mirror made of silver. He laid it gingerly on the wooden table and chanted,"O,Mighty Rushid,receive this objects that you seek!". He placed the bottles one by one on the mirror and each bottle was consumed by the reflecting surface and vanished out of sight. Asif hid the mirror back in his bag again and wiped the sweat from his face.

* * *

Rumina folded her arms and studied the four bottles that were placed before her on the table. Master Rushid sat on the other side,with all the eagerness of a ten-year old boy. He gently took one of the bottles in his hands and polished it with a piece of fine silk. "It takes a lot of ingenuity to perform feats like this.",he said,evidently pleased with his achievements. "This bottle,my dear ..contains the weak link between our dear Captain and his brother. And this one-",he said pointing to the others,"-contains the link between Sinbad and his inventor friend, his celtic lady and the moor"

"You are posing a riddle,Master",replied Rumina,her brows knitting together in a deepening frown."And I hate riddles."

"Very well,plainly speaking, each bottle contains a memory." Rushid waved a hand to quieten Rumina's rising scorn. "Not just any memory,my dear.. but the exact memory that binds two people together. The memory that creates in each one,the feeling of trust and mutual respect, that instills in them the highest desire to keep up a promise or to defend one another in the most perilous of circumstances. There must be one important memory that people cling onto? That impresses on their mind,the need for the other person. That keeps echoing the value of friendship in the bleakest hour?"

"How does this kill Sinbad?",interrupted Rumina,abruptly.

"Watch!",replied Rushid, holding up the bottle he had finished polishing. He flung it one the ground and the bottle shattered into a hundred pieces. The smoke disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Maeve stirred lightly in her sleep. She felt a queer blackness cloud her dreams for just a fleeting moment and then vanish mysteriously. Dermott surveyed her from his high perch and uttered a soft screech. Unlike his sister,he was wide awake and on his guard. He could sense the approaching danger.

* * *

Sinbad felt the blackness as well. He shook his head and blinked several times. "Hope it's not a relapse of sickness",he muttered,strolling easily along the Nomad's deck. Then,as he looked up,a sight met his eyes that angered him instantly. "What's going on here?",he demanded as he half ran to the ship's tiller. He snatched it from Rongar's hands and steadied it himself. "Listen friend,I'm not gonna ask you how you got on my ship. But let me be clear once and for all that I don't really care much for your knife-throwing skills. Even if Mustapha had great faith in your abilities, it would be dangerous in a real battle. And besides, we've got a fine crew as it is. So,you can stay around till dawn and go about your own way once we reach the island. Got that?"

Rongar looked extremely confused at this angry recital. But as he started to form a reply,he seized his head as the strange blackness seeped into his mind and began to steal his thoughts. When it disappeared, all memories of having killed one of Turok's spies with his trusty dirk at Baghdad, disappeared as well. He nodded curtly and clutching his bandoleer, he walked to the other end of the ship and stayed there till dawn.


	5. Together they stand, Divided they die

"One down... Three to go", said Rushid ,holding up the next bottle."Now here we have a very precious memory - the memory of a brother bearing the blame for burning down a ship and saving his younger sibling from a rather nasty predicament. "There was a soft crash. The bottle struck rock and scattered into a million pieces. "With that memory gone, Doubar will remember Sinbad betting with the deed at the gambling house. The rest never happened. His younger brother never became captain and never became the hero that he is today. Sinbad will also forget his brother. They will never respect each other the same way again"

Another bottle slipped down from Rushid's hands. "The inventor has lost his memory of meeting Sinbad. He still thinks Sinbad has died at sea! And last but not the least -the sorceress.. She will still hunt for DimDim. But she will never seek Sinbad's help or company."

"Good. Destroy her first,Master! Believe me, she is the most annoying one of them all!",cried Rumina,her excitement reaching a crescendo.

"Your harpies are already on their way to snatch Sinbad's crew away from each other. Doubar will find himself at Baghdad's port. Firouz will be busy with his experiements at his own home. Rongar - I don't really know where to put him. Maybe on some ship as a galley slave. He's got the brawn for that. Our Sinbad will awaken on the shores of the first island of Beiud-Merra, with all the memories of having narrowly escaped an early grave at sea. Just as he had when he first entered Baghdad after two years of voyage through the seven seas - a poor sailor without a ship and a crew..."

"Wait, aren't you going to kill them?"

"Patience,Rumina!",said Rushid, speaking more to himself than to the her. His fingers tapped a tune on the glass strewn rock."I have to find a place for Maeve. The Isle of Dawn is lost forever and that was the only home she had which I know of. I'll just leave her on one of the islands of Beuid-Merra for now."

**"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST SAVE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE AND JUST KILL HER, YOU ANNOYING OLD QUACK!"**,bellowed Rumina. Before she could raise her voice again,she found herself flung into a chair with such tremendous force that she instantly began to fight for air. "Forgive me..",she cried in fear."I..I can't b..breathe.."

"That I should help you at all seems ridiculous to me.. ",continued Master Rushid, turning a deaf ear to her pleas for mercy. "If it weren't for Turok, you'd be dead by now.."

"No..!". Rumina choked and gasped for breath. It was as if an invisible hand held her throat in a vice-like grip, squeezing the life out of her.

"An old quack,am I?".Master Rushid's voice grew louder and louder until it shook the entire room. "Want to know what it's like to be bound and fed to one of your own demons,little witch?".Then suddenly,he grew silent. The choke-hold released and Rumina was free to breathe again. She slumped forward, in exhaustion.

"Your head is as hard as your heart..", said Master Rushid in disgust. "Your magic is nothing compared to mine and I will not stoop down to do your killing for you. Not now. Not when I've seen how foolish you can be. You may think you are mightier than Sinbad, but count the number of times you have been defeated by him. You are nothing,Rumina. You have a lot to learn and I have helped you enough. You can find your own way now"

Rumina stood up with whatever dignity she could muster. She blinked uncertainly ,peering through her foggy vision. At the slightest threat, she would have summoned her whirlwind and sought refuge at her Skull mountain. But with weakened powers, she could not escape. Now as Master Rushid's words fell hard upon her ears, the truth in those words stung her for the first time. She gazed at the seeing wall which showed Maeve fighting desperately against the harpies. There was no one else on the Nomad except Asif and Nassima who sat huddled in a close corner. In strong impulse, Rumina raised her hand and a bright ray of magic broke through the image and in an instant, the Nomad suffered a deadly blow through it's hull. The ship began to sink."Die, you pesky witch!" Rumina's face grew white and her hand fell limply to her side as she leaned against the wall for support. "Oh,father... forgive my weakness..."

"Go,Rumina. Go home and plot your revenge.I will not have you here ,wallowing in self pity",said Rushid, unfeelingly. "There now, cheer up. Look! Your Captain is lying as helpless as you are upon the sandy beach. Look at him. His hair dotted with sand, his clothes in shambles,his sword lying yards away and his ship sinking in the eastern horizon. Poor Sinbad. Look at how vulnerable he is. He's as good as dead...". Rushid raised his hand and a swirling cloud of mist engulfed Rumina and took her away from his lair. When the mists cleared away, Rumina found herself standing on a low rocky cliff overlooking a strip of a sunny beach. There was Sinbad before her, still alone and unconscious. There was no sign of the others or the Nomad. This would be the perfect time to get rid of him once and for all. Rumina took a deep breath and summoned all her powers. She raised her hands ,ready to send the killing blow ...when suddenly she stopped.

_"Sinbad will have the memories of having narrowly escaped an early grave at sea. Just as he had when he first entered Baghdad after two years of voyage through the seven seas - a poor sailor without a ship and a crew..."_

"Those were Master Rushid's words..",she echoed, half-surprised at herself for not realizing it before."Sinbad won't remember me!"

Rumina lowered her hands and thoughtful look came over her face. She still studied her enemy. But this time ,there was a certain keenness and interest in her gaze. A world of possibilities began to open up before her. A slow smile began to spread across her face. "How marvellous.",she said in amusement." Just when I thought I was all alone without family or home... ". Her face hardened, a frown narrowed her eyes. "I will have you yet,Sinbad.. Together we will forge the strongest alliance and reduce Baghdad to a smoldering crisp!"

* * *

Maeve stood up on wobbly feet and dusted her hands. Her whole body was aching and a dull pain throbbed her temples."Dermott,where are you?",she called,peering around for her brother. In an instant, the hawk flew up with a loud screech and perched itself on her arm. Maeve lovingly scratched the back of Dermott's head. "Have any idea where we are,Dermott?". She frowned in thought."The last thing I remember was Master DimDim disappearing in a distance... into a purple haze...and we were trying to save him. But we couldn't. "Maeve gazed upwards at the tall trees which towered over her. "And now, here we are...in the middle of nowhere" The earth under her feet was soft and was no trail to mark the passage of horses. "Scout around,Dermott. See if you can find a village or town. We need to find shelter before sundown"

Dermott did not stir from his perch._"Sister,I feel the salty breeze. We are close to the coast. Shall I search the Nomad?"_He tilted his head,this way and that and then screeched loudly. "What is it?",asked Maeve,in surprise. _"Don't you remember Captain Sinbad, Doubar, Firouz or Rongar?"_Dermott screeched again, still tilting his head and even trying to peer into her eyes. _"There is a vagueness in your eyes,sister. Some strong sorcery is at work..I will find help!"_ "Dermott,what's wrong?"Dermott gave a loud squawk and shot into the air,climbing higher and higher until he was out of sight. _"I will find Sinbad myself... "_

"Something's upset you..",said Maeve,gazing after her brother through worried eyes. "Dermott,show me the way...show me the way" . Maeve kept echoing the words as she entered a trance. Her senses merged with Dermott as he soared in the sky,traversing land and water. "A group of islands... a ship.. ". Maeve blinked uncertainly. "The Nomad...?" A searing pain shot through her skull and she collapsed on the ground in a heap.

* * *

"Thank heavens you're allright!If I should lose you, I don't know what I'd do.."Nassima nodded and pulled her husband closer for a tight embrace. A tear or two fell from Asif's eyes. They were in their own cart now, driven by their own horses and surrounded by their faithful servants. "Soon we will be home,my dear."  
"And Abdul? Where is my son?"  
"He is at home. Safe. He will be so happy to see us",said Asif.  
"And Sinbad? He is not with us! What has happened to him..?"  
Asif-el-Quidar avoided her questioning eyes and instead stared vacantly at the sea. Nassima followed his gaze and then gasped in shock. "It can't be.. Surely! We must hunt for him,Asif. He must be washed up on the beach. The others as well.. what about Maeve? They can't all have died.."  
"Iam afraid so,my dear.",replied Asif, with an abrupt finality in his tone."Our search will indeed be futile.".He shivered and pulled at his cloak lightly."Let us be thankful that we did not meet the same cruel fate!" Nassima leaned back into the cart with a look of unbelief at her husband's indifference. She opened her mouth to say so when she noticed that there were beads of sweat lining Asif's brow. "His hands are trembling.",thought Nassima."Even now, in his gaze there is tension rather than sadness, guilt rather than pain... Asif,what is it?What have you done?"

* * *

**"BANG!BANG!BANG!"**  
"We're back tomorrow!",came the impatient reply.  
**"BANG!BANG!"**  
"Drunken wretch,it's past midnight and my family's asleep. The tavern's closed!"  
"Hatim,can't you spare a room for an old friend?"  
There was silence. Then sounds of shuffling and the tramping of hurried steps down the stairs could be heard. The door opened a crack and a bearded face peeped out."Doubar,is that you?"  
"Aye"  
"Well,come in..come in.." The door opened fully and the big man stepped gratefully was led into the main room of the tavern and Hatim the keeper quickly trimmed an oil raised it and studied Doubar's face. "It _is _you!"  
"Why do you sound so surprised?"  
"It's been a year hasn't it?"  
"Has it? I don't know. But before we talk, could you get me something to get rid of this blasted headache. I've had this one ever since I woke up at the dock.. Feels like being hit by lighting!"  
"Haha.. of course. Right away. You've come to the right place"  
As Hatim ran about fixing his potion, Doubar stretched and removed his sword from his person. He laid it carefully on the side table and sighed.  
"Here!",said Hatim,handing him a large mug of foaming liquid.  
Doubar drank it in one gulp and winced lightly.  
"One more?"  
"No! That's enough.. for now.."  
"It's only a few hours to daybreak. I have an empty room upstairs. You could sleep there..free of charge"  
There was no reply. Doubar was nodding gently,his eyes heavy with washed the mug and carried the lamp to the door."Doubar?",he tried the only reply he got was the sound of loud was asleep blew out the light and left.


	6. Rumina finds a home

The stout trap door burst open with a strong blast. The group of burly men who sat at dirty tables littered with half-eaten pieces of meat and tall glasses of drink,looked up in surprise. They heard the soft jangling of bangles accompanied by merry chuckle as the intruder stepped lightly down the raggedy flight of stairs and leaned casually on the wooden railing to face crowd. The stranger wore an expensive cloak over a dark green gown. A thick chain of dull gold hung around her pretty white neck with a brilliant ruby pendant."Excellent! A horde of out-of-work strong-men. Just what I was looking for",she cheered as her eyes wandered appreciatively around the dingy,smelly tavern.  
The nearest man grabbed a rusty sword,raced up the flight of steps and held it against the intruder's throat."What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this? Don't you know this is a private party?",he asked in a deep throated growl.  
"Oh.I'm sorry",came the innocent reply."Does this mean you won't help me?"  
Loud laughter came from the men seated down below. "Bring the lady down here.I'll help her with her problems!",came a half-drunk reply. Loud laughter ensued and the man on the stairs nodded for the stranger to follow him below."Just a moment. Let me introduce myself"  
"Hey,lady...we don't need no introductions!",protested the same drunken voice. Suddenly a powerful blot of light pierced through the darkness of the room and blinded the men. They cowered in fright,the sober ones seizing their swords for protection. When the light faded, the drunkard was burnt to ashes. The men seated around leapt up in fear. The man on the stairs lowered his sword in instant respect."Who are you?"  
"I am Rumina,daughter of Turok,the most powerful sorcerer in the East"  
"What do you want from us?"  
"Your services.",said Rumina with her sweetest smile."I find I'm in need of able swordsmen. And I'm willing to pay.."  
"When do we start?"  
"Right now. Follow me"

* * *

Firouz's eyes twinkled in excitement as he put the finishing touches on his latest invention. "A faint adjustment of the sails here, a slight modification of the lever there and yes! My hanging glider is ready to go! This is going to be the biggest discovery yet! An invention which allows a man to fly - not like a bird.. but to glide through the air,riding the wind" Firouz nodded and grinned proudly around his room."Oh, an applause from an amazed audience would be nice about now. But I have to wait." The inventor hurriedly dismantled the main parts of his contraption and arranged them by the door. He grunted under the weight of the sails."I will get my applause this afternoon (mmhhph) when I leap from the tallest tower in Baghdad (mmph..) with my trusty glider attached firmly(rhhmmphh) to my shoulders(mmpphh)and sail all the way over the market(hhrrummph),the town square(uummph)and above the Royal palace. Firouz paused for a moment with a frown. "Maybe flying over the Palace may not be such a good idea.. especially if the Sultan thinks I'm a threat and orders the archers to fire their arrows at me" He shrugged lightly."But it must be done. Anything for the name of science!"

* * *

Dermott perched himself on the highest branch of a tree. The blazing sun and the gusty wind threatened to drain his energy. _"I must find Sinbad. I must"_,thought Dermott, scanning the coast line with eager eyes. Just a few lengths across the ocean and there lay another similar island. This was the last one. Dermott had searched them all. _"I must save Maeve from the spell" _The hawk took to the air again,flying valiantly towards the last island. This island seemed to be more populated. Even as he drew near, he could spot towns and even a large port. The beach was larger and there were more boats moored at the little inlet which served as a harbour. _"The Nomad... where is the Nomad? Where is Sinbad?"_

* * *

Asif's cart turned a corner around a steep cliff and the narrow rut track widened into a broad road. Flowery gardens began to appear,hemmed in by a low stone wall that formed a perimeter around his beautiful home. Asif gently shook Nassima awake. "We're home at last!" . Together ,they gazed at their mansion. What a sight for sore eyes! A sparkling white stone mansion overlooking a peaceful sea. The giant white pillars , the lovely statuary, the tall vases made of glittering shell.. How serene it all looked. Asif looked relieved. Nassima searched anxiously for Abdul. He was not in the gardens. Perhaps the maid carried him to the terrace, perhaps he is still asleep in bed..." She felt her husband's hand encircle her waist and hold her close to himself. "Stop the cart here. We will walk down the path to the mansion. Take the horses to the stables and resume your daily duties." The head-servant bowed and led the cart away. Asif-el-Quidar and his wife walked arm in arm to their home.

Even as they drew closer,Nassima called out in anticipation."Abdul,my love.. Come out to me! Your father and I have returned!"  
There was no reply.  
Instantly Nassima left Asif's hand and raced into the main hall. "Abdul! ABDUL,ANSWER ME!" She climbed the stairs, and entered each room calling out her son's name. The servants stopped their duties and made way as she tore here and there ,growing more and more desperate. Her Abdul was nowhere to be found. Atlast she was at the terrace. Still no sign of her beloved. Nassima's heart pounded within her. She gave a cry of anguish and ran back into the house. "He is gone,Asif. What have you done? Who has taken our son away?",she demanded as she reached the balcony that overlooked the main hall. She stopped at the sight of a handsome black-haired woman ,dressed in regal robes standing against the glass walls. The rays of the sun ,softened the outline of her graceful form yet threw a shadow over her face. "Who..who are you?",asked Nassima,descending the stairs. "Asif,who is this?"  
Asif-el-Quidar stood motionless by the walls. His eyes were glassy - expressionless. It was as if all emotion had been drained from them.  
"Im afraid he can't answer you. He is under a spell. He will obey me from now on."  
Nassima ran to Asif and shook him in fright. He remained cold and distant, gazing only at the stranger. "No! You can't do this... I-"  
"Oh,but I can. You should feel highly honored for having me as your permanent guest here. You're mansion is not quite as awe-inspiring as Skull Mountain, but it will have to do for now"  
"You're Rumina,aren't you?",said Nassima,in shock.  
"My my..aren't we clever today"  
"You aren't welcome here. And what have you done with Ab-" Nassima stopped in mid-sentence ,freezing under the spell which Rumina cast upon her. Her eyes turned glassy,like that of her husband. She too stood motionless,as still as a stone statue.  
"You will obey my orders now.. I'm expecting a very special visitor here. And he will like this mansion very well indeed",said Rumina with a merry laugh."You see.. this is the mansion of his dreams.." Her laughter filled the halls once again.

Meanwhile upstairs, behind an adjoining door,there huddled a very frightened little boy,clutching a ball in his hands.

* * *

When Sinbad regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was a hawk seated patiently just a few feet away from his face. Instantly he scrambled to his feet and hastily shook the sand off his clothes. "I've heard of vultures grouping around the dead but this is ridiculous.. Go away,bird while you have the chance for I just might eat you. You see,after swimming in the middle of the ocean for a week, and sticking to a diet of raw fish and salt water, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse"

Dermott screeched loudly. He took to the air and tried to swoop down on Sinbad's shoulder. "Hey,I mean it bird-brain,leave me alone!",yelled Sinbad,picking up his sword.

Rumina carefully descended down the path to the beach. Two servants followed her,carrying golden trays in their moment Dermott caught sight of her, he fled to safety. If Rumina was involved,he must be doubly sure of the danger before attacking head-on. It would be foolish to face the witch unprepared.  
"Welcome to Beuid-Merra,Sinbad",greeted Rumina with a smile."Are you hungry?"  
"Famished",replied Sinbad,whirling around in surprise.  
The servants spread a rich carpet on the sand and placed their trays on it. One tray contained a large roasted lamb and a huge tub of gravy. Another tray contained fruits of all kinds and a large jug of drink. Sinbad feel upon the food at once and gorged himself on it. Rumina settled down beside him and helped herself to the drink. It was a long while after which Sinbad was able to talk to his mysterious benefactress. He took a long drink from his goblet and sighed happily. Then he stood up and taking Rumina's slender hand, he bowed and kissed it. Rumina's eyes gleamed in delight. As Sinbad let go of her hand, he noticed the skull ring on her finger. For an instant ,a glimmer of recognition seemed to cloud his memory. Then a sharp pain seized him and he clutched at his temples.  
"What is it?",asked Rumina.  
"Im just a little dizzy. I stayed afloat on a piece of wreckage for days before I finally fainted and got washed ashore somehow on this island. But please ,before I say anymore, I must know of your name. You seem to know mine.. Have we met before?"  
"No we haven't",replied Rumina immediately. "My name is Rumina"  
"Rumina - a beautiful name for a beautiful lady". Sinbad smiled lighted his face and brought such tenderness to his eyes that despite herself,Rumina colored brightly. "I've forgotten how charming he can be",she thought to herself."But enough of this, I am wasting my time" She cleared her throat and asked,"Have you any friends here,Sinbad?"  
"None,I'm afraid"  
"Then, come with me to my mansion. I have several rooms there and many servants to keep you comfortable."  
Sinbad smiled gratefully. "I don't know what to say. Thank you for your kindness to a poor sailor"  
"Come,Sinbad",said Rumina,rising to her feet. "You will love my home."  
Sinbad fitted his sword into his belt and stood with his hands on his sides. "I only hope I can return the favour.. If there is anything I could do for you.."  
"All in good time,my dear Sinbad.. All in good time",chuckled Rumina as she led the way to her home.

* * *

"Dermottttttt!",called Maeve,fighting back tears of frustration as she stumbled clumsily down to the island's beach. A few sea gulls looked up inquisitively but otherwise took no notice of her. "Dermott,where are you?" Maeve hadn't got much sleep that night partly due to worry for her brother's safety. She tried her best not to think the worst. But it was hard to stay hopeful on an empty stomach. Maeve was in dull spirits and feeling very much alone. At least she was out of the woods. She was grateful for that. "Perhaps Dermott would return soon - safe and sound. I must stay hopeful..",she instructed herself. She gazed across the waters at the other island before her. "I wonder how many of these there are.."


	7. Riddle of the missing Dirks

Rongar eyed his brawny captors in hate and contempt. He abhorred slavery of any sort. Every man should be free to work and eat. No one belonged to any master. No matter how wealthy or powerful that master may be. Rongar's back smarted with several lashings from his taskmaster's whip. Once he had broken free from his shackles and challenged his cruel tormentor. The other slaves in the galley egged him on with loud hurrahs and cheers as Rongar skillfully landed blow after blow on the man's chest and jaw. Then,just as the man raised his whip and rallied his strength for a strike, Rongar's dirk plunged itself firmly into the man's heart and he fell dead upon the heaving floor. And now Rongar was being taken to the Captain of the ship who will decide the punishment for his crime.

"Let the prisoner come in!",commanded the imperious voice.  
Rongar was shoved inside, his hands and legs shackled in even stronger bonds.  
"So, you're the trouble-maker on my ship,The Jezebel.. What's your name?"  
Rongar's interrogator was basically a very fat man with a short stumpy beard. It was hard to believe that he was the revered Captain of the ship. Perhaps the respect lay in his wealth. His cabin looked like a mini palace with divans and ornamental chests. To the side,stood a gigantic hookah, its perfumed smoke already fogging the air. The Captain's fingers glittered with rings of gold and numerous chains weighed down his double chinned neck. When he moved, there was a curious jingling sound, like the chiming of bells. Rongar looked closer and found the source of the sound. Around the Captain's waist was a thick golden belt of a thousand bells.A sudden smile broke across the moor's face for the Captain looked ridiculous indeed.  
"I asked for your name,you defiant young rat! Now talk... or else I will have you cut into a million pieces and the pieces scattered all over the sea bed!Then the fish will eat the pieces and you will completely be destroyed!"  
Rongar glared back,bemused but silent as ever.  
"That's it! I have no more patience for you!" The Captain pushed past the moor and threw open his door. "Send for Bushra,the most exalted harbinger of wisdom and truth. Tell her that her esteemed services are most humbly and urgently requested by her unworthy servant, Captain Yassar"  
The Captain slammed the door and fixing an angry eye on Rongar,settled back into his cushioned chair and resumed counting money out of his chest.

Presently there was a soft knock on the door and a rather heavily veiled woman,looking shapeless in her flowing robes sailed inside. She didn't notice Rongar as she charged straight ahead into the Captain's presence.  
"You require my services,Captain?"  
"Oh! Oh yes!Yes,your grace!Do step this way. I am in utmost need of your assistance. I have a most non-cooperative prisoner for execution and I need you to tell me the exact time,place and the manner of death which will prove fortunate for me. For the past few weeks ,your gracious presence aboard my unworthy vessel has brought me tremendous luck! My wealth has doubled and my clients have increased. This belt is an ingenious addition to my array of good-luck charms. It has brought me nothing but good fortune. I no longer have to hop on one foot until my enemies are destroyed , give the ancient banshee call to stop a raging storm or pay tributes of oil to the sea spirits so that they would make my journeys successful..My unworthy heart overflows in utmost thanks for your most excellent words of advice.."  
The veiled celebrity raised a weary hand to stem the unceasing tide. She turned to face Rongar. Almost instantly she reeled back in surprise and gripped the Captain's arm.  
"This is the man you wish to kill?"  
"Yes! Most definitely"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
"Really?"  
"Yes really"  
" Well,then... Let me consult with my magnificent crystal ball and tell you after reading the sun, the stars and the planets, which day is acceptable by all creatures,demons and ghouls in this world and the next for the execution of.. what did you say his name was?"  
"The fool wouldn't tell"  
"I thought so"  
"Eh?"  
"Err.. I mean,bring the man to my quarters. I need his aura to begin my incantations"  
The door was thrown open once again and Rongar fumbled into the corridor,half helped by the lady of many veils.  
"Oh,this is going to be good!",grinned Yasser clapping his chubby hands and preparing to follow suit.  
"Im sorry,dear Captain. I must do this alone",came the firm reply.  
"But.."  
"My servant will bring you my answer in the morning."

* * *

Sinbad toyed curiously with the rainbow colored bracelet on his wrist. "It won't come off",announced Sinbad to Rumina."This strange piece of jewelery has been around my wrist ever since I got washed ashore and I can't remember how I got it!"  
"How astonishing...",yawned Rumina,looking anything but astonished. At that moment,she was brooding over how annoying it was to travel as ordinary humans do - on horses and in carts. "If only I could conjure up my whirlwind or raise my skeleton army!""Oh look,Sinbad!",she cried,stifling a another yawn and pointing excitedly ahead."We have arrived at last."

Sinbad alighted from his horse and walked as if he were in a dream. He hardly paid any attention to Rumina's words. Instead,his eyes absorbed every design detail of the building."I've stepped back in time. This can't be real",he whispered in unbelief."Even the statues and the lawns look the same.."  
"I thought you'd like my little abode,Sinbad"  
"Like it?Rumina,this may seem crazy to you but your mansion is an exact replica of my mother's old home.",continued Sinbad."I..I don't understand...how is this possible?"  
"This is a day full of possibilities,Sinbad. But come...it is time you met my skillful architect",said Rumina."To me, he is a most valuable find!I really couldn't have got along without him"

* * *

Rongar gazed suspiciously at Bushra as she locked her door and plugged the cabin's only window with a piece of thick sackcloth. Holding a dim candle in her hand,the lady dropped down on her knees under the bed and pulled out an iron hammer and a giant blade. "Quick, your shackles",she hissed and Rongar obediently placed his arms on a wooden stool. With loud hammerings, the bonds on his wrists and his ankles were broken and the chains were tossed into a rusty trunk. The moor flexed his muscles and then moved back into a defensive position, his hands reaching for his dirks. "What? Don't tell me you don't recognize my voice,Rongar..",faltered the lady in genuine surprise. She pulled off her veils in one tug and threw off her ridiculous gown. There was certainly a remarkable transformation. Gone was the shapeless and in her place stood a sturdy young girl dressed in sensible sailing clothes and her lovely black hair done up in a vibrant scarf. She had the face of a mischievous imp and her eyes reflected her emotions. Even now,they peered affectionately at him- as if she were meeting an old friend. "It's me,Talia!"  
Rongar shrugged and shook his head.  
"Come on, you can't have forgotten me already?",cried Talia in disbelief."Good old Talia.. black rose of Omar? One of those words has got to ring a bell..."  
Rongar shook his head again.  
Talia pursed her lips and looked dismayed. "Well,I know I wasn't at my best when we planned the heist..er.. the destruction of the eye of Kratos. But to forget me altogether! This is more than I can take! You remember the map,at least? The spider guardian?" Rongar continued shaking his head. Suddenly he felt a twinge of pain shoot through his skull. Talia didn't notice for she was still wrapped up in her recital. She turned away and began to reason with the walls.  
"What about the pilgrims all dressed in white robes with cult-symbols on them? No? Boy,I deserve it. Talia, you were always too cocksure of yourself! You deserve to be humbled like this"  
Rongar clutched his head and fell to the floor.  
"The elephant dung?",laughed Talia in recollection. She turned hopefully."No one can forget the elephant dung!"  
Rongar on the floor in a quivering heap."WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S THE MATTER?"  
Rongar shook away her hands and struggled under the pain. Suddenly he groaned out loud and looked about wildly as if possessed. Talia instantly cupped his mouth with her hands. Her face was dead serious and her eyes were alert."Screaming is one thing I can't allow,old friend. You see, one here knows my true identity. And I need to keep it that way" Rongar breathed in ragged gasps and continued to struggle in her restraint.  
"Is Sinbad and the others somewhere about? Rongar,something's wrong with you if you can't even remember them! What about the Nomad? What's going on?"

Through the darkness, Rongar battled alone against the searing pain. Flashes of memories seemed to flicker through his mind's eye. Talia seemed vaguely familiar. Everything she said, seemed to have happened once long ago. But as he tried to remember, it was as if he was running into a wall of pure energy. Like ramming into a bolt of lighting!Rongar fought desperately to remember. Then suddenly in a jolt of pain,he recalled her voice.. her merry voice intermingled with several other voices which seemed strangely familiar to him. He heard the clashes of the swords, the flames rising from the center of the room where a precious object was stored... "  
Rongar relaxed and straightened gingerly. He turned in Talia's direction. He slowly nodded and beat a strong hand on his chest.  
"You remember me now?",asked Talia,taking a few steps forward.  
Rongar nodded.  
"What about Sinbad?"  
Rongar shook his head and explained through a series of actions that his memories have somehow been erased. As his hands waved over his chest, he realized for the first time that two of his dirks were gone!He fumbled all over the floor, surprised at their disappearance. He was always very careful with his weapons. He cared for them immensely,always keeping them well sharpened and polished. "How did they disappear?"

* * *

Sinbad went out to the balcony of his room. He caressed the tall pillars that held up a dome shaped ceiling. A marble seat ran all the way along parapet. There was an artificial water feature to the side. The sounds of the bubbling stream was pleasant to the ears. Into the balcony stole the branches of a large tree full of sweet smelling red berries. There were blossoms of tiny flowers as well. Some of the flowers shed their petals which were scattered all over the marble floor. A few birds danced on the topmost branches. An industrious fellow was even building a tiny nest. "So you too would like a home by the sea,eh?",said Sinbad with a sigh. He trotted back inside. "Asif is truly a miracle-worker. This feels just like home!"  
Suddenly he heard a bird call that sounded nothing like the tiny birds that fluttered about the fruit trees. Sinbad frowned as he saw the hawk on the beach sitting regally on the marble seat."Oh no! Not you again!"  
Dermott screeched lightly and flew into the room. Sinbad ran after him,amazed at his temerity. "Look,bird.. Im really not much into pets,so if you'll just go away on your own.."  
Dermott eyes darted all over the room. He spotted the Captain's sword in its sheath on a small side table and instantly flew to it. With a loud screech, Dermott took the sword in his talons and struggling under the weight, began to flap harder and harder till he was at a resonable height off the ground. "Come back here.. that's not a toy!",yelled Sinbad,beginning to lose patience. He climbed onto the table as well and made a pounce for the hawk. But Dermott darted sideways just in time. Sinbad crashed onto the carpets,toppling a tall vase full of flowers and water. Dermott screeched once again and flapped towards the balcony. "Are you trying to tell me something,bird? What do you want from me?"  
Dermott dropped the sword in a loud clatter and settled once more on the seat. Sinbad shrugged lightly and sat down on the seat beside him. "Okay,let's er..talk..",he said.  
Just then,Rumina threw open the doors and walked into the balcony. Dermott vanished instantly. Sinbad gazed from Rumina to the disappearing hawk in puzzlement. Could it be that this bird feared his benefactress?  
"Enjoying yourself,Sinbad?",asked Rumina with a smile.  
"Oh yes. Very much so. This place is so beautiful. Asif-el-Quidar deserves all the praise"

"Im sure he does",said Rumina,drawing closer to him. Sinbad smiled a little,taking in her exotic perfume. "She is very beautiful",he thought, glancing back into Rumina's dark eyes which never left his face. "So,tell me more about yourself,Sinbad",said Rumina,putting her hand through his arm. "When was the last time you went to Baghdad?"


	8. Prince Casib has a few questions

For once, Maeve wished that she was dressed in full length clothes just like every other women of the sea-side village. Every house she went, the people looked queerly at her. Her sword didn't help either but she couldn't be without it. "They must think I'm a rouge warrior or something..",groaned Maeve,in irritation. She puffed at an unruly bit of her hair sliding down her forehead and shouted out loud,"**I just want to know where I am and where I can get some food..I MEAN NO HARM!**" More people moved hurriedly along. They didn't even risk a look in her direction. "This isn't working..",sighed Maeve. She hated dependence of any sort. She liked to fend for herself , be tough and never stand for any nonsense from others. But that was when DimDim was with her. DimDim was more than a teacher to Maeve. He knew her weaknesses , knew her moods, her temper.. he knew many things about her even when she never confided much. He was always patient with her. Always kind. And Dermott? Dermott was meant everything in the world. Maeve breathed deeply and entered a nearby inn.  
"Excuse me,Sir?",she asked to the man who was busily spreading a meal on a table. There were several other people inside,eating their meals. The man looked up shortly."What can you do?",he asked in a gruff tone.  
"I heard you yelling.",continued the man,noting her puzzlement."You're not having a purse. So,what can you do? Can you carry water? Get firewood or shear sheep? You've gotta work for a meal around here"  
Maeve smiled gratefully."How about I do every task and you get me a hot meal and a boat that will take me to the nearest harbour? I'm looking for someone and I think he might be lost somewhere in the islands"  
"The water pitchers are at the back. So is the knife for the shearing.. Mid-afternoon we get a boat from the main island of Beuid-Merra"  
"Beuid-Merra.",echoed Maeve,anxiously."Oh, Dermott,wherever you are. Be safe!"

* * *

"Well,the catapult's in place.. ",said Firouz,wiping the sweat off his face. He encircled one arm around a steep minaret and leaned down to view the Market Square. "Impressive altitude. From this height I will descend upon the good citizens of Baghdad ,weave a few circles above their heads and soar back into the clouds, leaving them speechless in astonishment." A quick burst of hot sea wind nearly toppled Firouz over the narrow wall. "**Whoa!**" Firouz grabbed the parapet with all his might and hauled himself back onto the roof."That was close. Without my wings,I'd look like a lunatic with a penchant for suicide" Firouz pulled on the sail-cloth wings and strapped himself tight. He sat on the seat,took a deep breath and reached for the lever.

* * *

Doubar smiled and shook Hatim's hands with warmth. "Thanks for all your help,my friend. If you hadn't opened your home to me.."  
"Think nothing of it,Doubar. What are friends for.",effused Hatim,looking pleased."Well,where are you headed off to?"  
Doubar took a deep breath. "Im going to find some work. Gotta earn my living just like every other man in Baghdad"  
"Always the modest fellow. Ha ha..You would have found enough to do alongside Sinbad",laughed Hatim.  
Doubar frowned immediately."What did you say?"  
"I was talking about Sinbad. Boy,the Caliph still hasn't forgotten his heroics last summer when he saved Princess Adina from that monster ,Turok"  
"Have you been out in the sun too long,Hatim. I can't understand a word you're saying"  
Hatim laughed even more. "Well,if that's the way you're going to be.. off with you. I don't have the time. I have customers to attend !"  
The door closed and Doubar turned to the streets looking extremely puzzled. "Sinbad? A hero? Impossible!"

* * *

Prince Casib was on his mid-morning tour of the kingdom. As he rode his stallion down the streets of Baghdad, his subjects eagerly made way for him and paid him obesience. The Prince nodded to them as he passed by. Casib's thoughts were dwelling chiefly on the events that took place last year which had altered the course of his life. He recalled how Adina had been kept captive at Turok's stone domain and how he had joined Sinbad the sailor and his crew on a sea voyage to rescue her from the evil sorceror's clutches. He had learnt much on that voyage. And he had found an unlikely teacher in Sinbad . Even now he remembered Sinbad's encouraging words , reminding him to rule wisely and not impose harsh rules or cruel punishments on the people of Baghdad. Since then ,Casib had made a vow to himself that he would never isolate himself at the palace or appear so haughty and disapproving that the people would fear him. He used to think a Sultan's power lay in the ability to control and subdue others. Admir had taught him that. "I'll never forget,Admir",mused Casib with a frown. "But now he knew that true power lay in something far greater! It lay in.. in.." The Prince creased his brow ,deep in his thoughts. Finally he smiled at himself."I am yet to find out many things about ruling a kingdom.. But atleast I am on the right track, thanks to a certain good-hearted sailor. Now my subjects are happy to honor me. That is the way it should be. Thank you ,Sinbad"

His thoughts were interrupted by a distant call of an unknown bird. Casib put out a hand to shade his eyes from the sun's rays and gazed upwards into the sky. "The bird must be dizzy in pain. Look at the wild circles it is making!" More people heard the strange noise and looked up as well. "It is huge! Look at it's wings!",commented one man. "Why is it calling out so strangely? Surely no bird sounds like that!",gasped another woman. "Shoot it down!",suggested a few other. Suddenly the bird zoomed closer to the watching crowd. It was not graceful in its movements or beautiful to look at. Just a blur of brown and white with a very curly crown of feathers. Rapidly it zipped through the Square and back into the blue. "It sounded more like a human",said an old man. The people around him laughed and shook their heads. "That's because it is a human!",realized the Prince."It's Firouz!". Casib rallied his horse and tore after the flying inventor. "I hope he remembered to install some landing mechanism this time!"

* * *

"HOW DO I LAND THIS THING?",said Firouz,shouting against the currents. His stomach was queasy from doing the loop-the-loop once too often. His vision was hazy from being buffeted here and there by the billowing wind. "ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT I MAY BE IN DANGER, THIS EXPERIMENT WAS A GREAT SUCCESS! " A few gulls screeched loudly as if agreeing with him. Firouz looked below and immediately panicked for he was well away from land and about to be torn into the sea." IN TIMES LIKE THESE ,THERE IS ONLY ONE THING TO DO!"  
Firouz opened his mouth and yelled,"**HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!**"

* * *

The Prince rode faster and faster chasing the flying inventor."It might be too late if he heads out into the sea!" He neared the edge of the city,and spotted Firouz gliding madly about the white beach. The stallion stopped right beneath the spectacle and looked at the Prince enquiringly. Casib patted his horse and climbed down,still gazing upwards at the sight. A small crowd of sailors, labourers and load-bearers had gathered along the beach as well. Doubar stood at the forefront ,gaping at the sky. When Prince Casib spotted Doubar, he ran to him at once. "Heavens be praised! Doubar,my friend, we have got to get Firouz down before he gets blown into the sea"  
Doubar looked dumbstruck. Was it really Prince Casib, son of the exalted Caliph of Baghdad, talking to him in such a familiar manner?. "Your.. Your highness!",blurted Doubar in surprise. His cheeks grew red with embarrasement and pleasure at this direct adress from the Prince. He bowed low.  
"Never mind all that,Doubar. Firouz is up there!"  
"Firouz?",asked frowned in he seemed to remember a Firouz from Baghdad."The inventor Firouz?"  
"Is there any other?",said the Prince,exasperated.  
Just then,another mighty heave of the winds caused Firouz to swing lower to the beach. "SOMEBODY,HELP ME!",he cried.  
"Well,what shall I do? How shall I get him down?",asked Doubar.  
"Don't you have anything at all that can break down the glider's frame? or hook into the sails?"  
"I'll make a catapult from my belt..."  
"He's too high up for that"  
"An arrow?"  
"It could never reach that far.."  
Firouz heard a sickening scraping sound of the wood bending and flexing under the the next instant,it snapped and one wing began to sag. "Oh,boy.. this is bad! Really bad!" Quickly the glider began to whirl in tighter circles, spinning faster and faster like a small tornado. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Prince Casib raised his eyes again."Doubar..."  
"I'm on it! Come on,men..",roared Doubar."Get the thickest netting you can find!"

When the left wing broke completely,Firouz dropped down like a rock. His arms failed helplessly as he sank faster and faster throught the air. Suddenly his body collided with something tight and springy. Like landing in a net!Firouz opened his eyes and saw twelve or thirteen men staring back at him with smiles on their faces. "He's allright!",cried one man and he was joined by the hurrahs of the others. Firouz was helped out of the net and he stood unsteadily on his feet. "What a ride!",he said,shaking his head to clear the dizziness.  
Prince Casib drew closer with a grin. "Firouz!",he said,extending his hand in warm welcome."It's been a long time!"  
Firouz panicked instantly and bowed low,just like Doubar. "Yo..Your Excellency.. I didn't see you.."  
Prince Casib frowned. "What is it with you two? Both of you are acting like you are seeing me for the first time"  
"Well,as a matter of fact",began Firouz. He paused."Er...both of us?" He turned and saw Doubar smashing the rest of the "flying glider" with his hands and rolling up the "wings" into a ball.  
"Heyyy, what do you think you're doing?",demanded Firouz running upto the big man.  
"I think I just saved your life",replied Doubar firmly.  
"Im grateful for that but you didn't have to destroy my work. It took me weeks to build that!"  
"You build death-traps?"  
"It's a flying glider - helps a man glide in the air like a bird"  
"Oh? then why were you spinning around like a top?"  
"Minor modifications are necessary,of course..",admitted Firouz with a nod.  
"I am making those modifications right now",replied Doubar,ramming another strong fist into the glider.

"Come on!Stop it ,you two",said the Prince with a laugh. "Just like old times,eh?"  
Both Firouz and Doubar gazed uncomprehendingly at the Prince.  
"Is Sinbad here?",asked Casib.  
"Sinbad?",echoed Doubar."My Prince, Sinbad is probably loitering about without a care in the world"  
"Sinbad?",recalled Firouz."He died out in the sea two years ago"  
"**WHAT?**",gasped the Prince and Doubar,horrified.  
"It's true, your Highness. Sinbad's dead and his ship has sunk at sea"

* * *

The sea heaved and sighed through the moonless night. Rongar breathed in the salty sea air,feeling happy to be free atlast. He was on a small boat with Talia. "The black rose of Omar - that was her title",remembered Rongar. At the other end of the boat, Talia lit an old oil lamp and held it up. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?",she asked in a loud whisper. They were still within spying range of the Jezebel. Rongar nodded firmly. "Well,the boat's all yours. Just don't take any risks,okay? You still look pretty shaken up to me" Rongar nodded again. "Allright",said Talia,satisfied. "I'm swimming back to the Jezebel". Rongar put out a hand to stop her. He began making signs rapidly.  
"Yes,I know it could be dangerous",explained Talia."But if I walk out on those poor slaves now, they will never see their freedom"  
Rongar stared blankly.  
"I once told Sinbad that I wanted to set people free. People kept in bondage and fear. I still believe I can do that. And the Jezebel is as good as any place to start. Besides ,Captain Yasser is putty in my hands. I could be "Madame Bushwa" for all he knows and get away with it. Soon I'll have him marooned on some lonely island with nothing to eat but coconuts and melons. Then we'll see how he's going to get his fortunes told"  
Rongar smiled and gazed pointedly.  
"Well, the Jezebel is a rather wealthy ship.",admittedly Talia."Every good freedom-fighter's gotta earn her gold. Or diamonds. Or that nice fiery ruby that he keeps in his treasure-chest"  
Rongar frowned.  
"I promise I won't get sidetracked.",assured Talia,immediately."Not this time. I'll see to it that that slave ship gets buried in the depths of the ocean forever!"  
She adjusted her bandanna and held out her hand. "Well, so long my friend!"  
Rongar grasped her hand warmly and gave a firm shake. With a mischievous wink, Talia leaped off the side of the boat and swam strongly out to the ship. Rongar gazed after her for a while and then took up the oars and began to row towards the west. Talia had given him directions to get to the nearest island. Rongar was bound to get some help there.

Something Talia said was weighing heavily on Rongar's mind. He felt the familiar twinge of pain every time he dwelt on the phrase "buried in the depths of the ocean". Was there something truly buried on the sea floor? Rongar felt the pain returning once again. He grew alert at once. Yes, there was something in the ocean. He must try to remember. And when he remembers, he will know where to look for his missing dirks.


	9. Magic so deadly

Rumina entered her own room with a sly smile of satisfaction. "Everything is going according to plan!",she purred,happily. The room had altered quite a bit. The curtains were drawn to block out the sun. Some of the furniture had been removed and Rumina's own things were arranged in their place. "With my powers weakened, you have become my only option. ",she said as she walked slowly to the corner of the room. In the shadows,was a tall object covered in a glassy veil. Rumina slid off the cloth and gazed upon the statue of glimmering bronze. It was a gruesome sculpture of a creature - part human and part feline- barring its teeth in an ugly leer. There was a cunning glint in its bright green eyes. The statue held two objects in its clawed hands. In one, a lovely delicate balance made of smoky glass. And in the other, a long black scepter ,smooth as silk. The head of the scepter was shaped into a head similar to that of the statue. There were smaller green stones fitted as the eyes. As Rumina approached the statue, the balance tilted ever so slightly to one side. "Soon",said Rumina laying her hands and head on the scepter."You will be mine. And I will have enough power to crush the entire city of Baghdad"

* * *

Sinbad was in deep sleep. After a heavy meal ,provided by his gracious hostess and surrounded by his friends, Asif and Nassima, Sinbad was a happy man indeed. Now he lay still, his arms crossed over his chest and his head leaning against a soft pillow,dreaming of sailing to back to Baghdad. The fruit on the side shelf remained untouched. Sinbad was too full for dessert. Slowly and quietly , little Abdul shuffled from under the bed and tip-toed to the bowl. He put out a hand and helped himself to an apple. Soon he munched into a ripe mango and a pear. When he was midway through a cluster of grapes, he noticed Sinbad's head-band hanging on the headrest of a cushioned chair. After taking one look at the snoring Captain, the boy smiled and ran over to the chair and picked up the cloth. He tied it on his head,just like the Captain and stood in the same stance in front of the mirror. Abdul also had long brown hair that fell over his face. He pushed back a few locks and tried to look as heroic as he knew how. But the effect wasn't complete. He needed a sword,just like the Captain. He eagerly looked about the room and then spotted the scabbard hung on a high hook on the wall. There was a low table which could be used as a footstool. Abdul grinned and ran to the table. He climbed up and reached for the swinging scabbard. Poor Abdul. It was only an inch out of reach. Abdul jumped lightly, causing the scabbard to swing even more.

Sinbad opened his eyes. He looked about, wondering where he was. The dome shaped ceiling painted with stars and a moon looked beautiful but unfamiliar to him. He was just about to drop off when he spotted Abdul jumping desperately on the table. "What the-" Abdul spun around with a gasp. Now he was in trouble. He stood against the wall ,still with fright. Sinbad rose up and walked slowly to him. "Who are you,boy? What's your name?"  
When Sinbad came close enough, Abdul suddenly slipped through his legs and scrambled under the bed. "Hey,come back here..",cried Sinbad diving down after the disappearing boy. But he was too big to fit into the recess of the giant bed. He struggled out and peered into the dim niche. "Come on out,litte fella. i won't hurt you."  
Abdul looked at him dis-trustingly. Sinbad sat cross legged on the floor. "How long have you sitting there?"  
The boy remained silent.  
Sinbad smiled. "If you wanted to look at my sword, why didn't you just ask me?". He walked up to the scabbard and unhooked it from the wall. He sat back down and drew out the glittering weapon. "Look! Do you like it?"  
Abdul shyly slipped out and sat down a little away from Sinbad. But after a little while, he grew curious and came close to Sinbad. He sat down cross legged,just like the Captain and reached out to touch the Sinbad drew it away at once. "You can look. But you can't touch. A sword's dangerous for a boy like you.."  
Abdul took off the head-band and handed it to Sinbad.  
"Thanks",smiled the Captain. "Now ,what's your name?"  
"Abdul",replied the boy.  
"Well,Abdul.. what are you doing here?"  
"Hiding"  
Sinbad frowned. "Hiding? From who?"  
"From the witch lady"  
"What witch?"  
Abdul climbed on the bed and began jumping up and down on the covers. Sinbad stood up as well. For one moment, he wondered if the boy speaking the truth.  
"Abdul,where is your mother?"  
"She's here",came the reply.  
"Your father?"  
"He's here"  
"What's his name"  
"My father built this house.",said Abdul,with a grin.  
"Your Asif's son.",said Sinbad with a smile. "Why he never told me. Come on then,I'll take you to your mother"  
"No!",objected Abdul at once.  
"Why not?"  
"That witch lady is bad. She will see me"  
"Rumina? She's not a bad person. What gave you that idea?. Now, come on ,it's time you went home"  
Abdul stopped jumping. "This is my home"  
"It's Rumina's home"  
"It's my home.",said Abdul,perfectly mimicking Sinbad by putting his hands on his hips and wearing a long-suffering look.  
"That's not true",said Sinbad sternly.  
"It's true",replied Abdul in prompt imitation.  
Sinbad moved towards the boy but he was too fast for the Captain. In a thrice, he slipped under the bed and stayed safely underneath.  
"Come on out,Abdul. Stop playing games",said Sinbad wearily.  
"Go away!",came the reply.

Sinbad decided he would tackle this problem the other way around. He would find Nassima and tell her of Abdul's whereabouts. She must be searching for him since morning.

* * *

Sinbad's conversation with Nassima proved to be strangest one he'd ever had. Across the luncheon table earlier that day, she had seemed extremely polite and distant. But to talk the same way now and remain vague and indifferent even at the mention of her son struck Sinbad as very odd indeed. When he stood next to her, he noted for the first time the vacant expression on her face. Her eyes were dim,devoid of any emotion. She gazed endlessly ahead, watching the servants tend to the gardens. Her hands tugged distractedly at the tassels on her sleeves. "If you say I have a son, then perhaps he must remain with me", was the best reply she had to offer.  
"It shouldn't have anything to do with anything I say..",replied Sinbad,puzzled. "Is something wrong,Nassima? Is there anything troubling you and Asif?"  
Before Nassima could reply, they heard a loud chirping sound by the trees. Sinbad spied Dermott sitting comfortably on the lowest branch.  
"Ahhhh,there's the feathery admirer. Nassima,meet my bird-friend, er... Bird. Bird, meet Nassima."  
Dermott screeched loudly.  
"All right",assured Sinbad."I'm gonna take you seriously this time. What do you want me to do?"  
Dermott flew into the air and down the garden path and perched himself on the gate post.  
"Do you want me to follow you?",asked Sinbad,beginning to understand Dermott."Is there someone you'd like me to meet?"  
Dermott screeched loudly again.  
"Okay,lead on"  
Sinbad prepared to follow when suddenly a powerful beam shot out from behind him ,targeting Dermott. The hawk instantly took to the air,narrowly escaping the rays which turned the gate post to ashes. "**WHAT'S THAT WRETCHED BIRD DOING HERE?**" Rumina descended the marble steps ,her face white with anger. She reached the middle of the garden,her eyes tracing Dermott's flight. "**YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!**" Her eyes glowed a deep red ,shooting the beam again. This one found it's mark. Dermott fell down to the ground. "What have you done?",cried Sinbad, appalled by her cruelty. Rumina looked completely transformed. Her voice had grown coarse and hard, her mouth was a malicious line. Sinbad gingerly held Dermott in his hands. "It was only a harmless bird"  
"I hate birds.",seethed Rumina. Her eyes kept darting around for Maeve,fearing she too was nearby."I loathe the very sight of birds. This is my house isn't it? Can't I do what I want?"  
"I just thought you could have shown a little mercy"  
"Mercy?",scorned Rumina,forgetting herself."Mercy is for wimps" She saw immediate displeasure spreading across Sinbad's face.  
"All right",said Rumina,pretending to make light of her fury. She swayed her hand over Dermott's body ,palm downwards and the hawk began to stir again. "If this pleases you. There!He will wake up in a few days. I don't know my own strength sometimes". A large cage appeared enclosing Dermott inside. "Nassima will care for him"  
"She is a witch!", thought Sinbad, rather shaken by the sudden display of magic."Abdul was right!"  
"Come with me,Sinbad. I have something to tell you",said Rumina looking sweet once again. She linked her arm through his and led him away. As Sinbad looked back,he saw Nassima with the Dermott's cage beside her, staring vacantly as before. A queer feeling came over him for the first time.

* * *

The bond between Dermott and Maeve was broken. The former ,lay unconscious in his prison unable to respond to his sister's pleas while the latter fell into despair. No words could describe the suffering that Maeve underwent alone. Tears seemed meaningless to her since her sorrow was intermingled with guilt. The memory of when she challenged Rumina and when the heartless witch turned Dermott into a hawk just to spite her ,played out before her eyes a thousand times. Each time,Maeve felt as if she were pushing a well-sharpened sword into her own heart. They say bitterness and grief are only emotions. But to Maeve, they seemed like nasty potions to be swallowed. Each gulp threatened to drain her inner strength. Dermott couldn't be dead!. Maeve tried in vain to reach Dermott. If she could only sense even a fading glimmer of his sub-conscience. She tried so hard and vowed so many vows to never dare give up. She would never give up. Dermott had to be alive!

* * *

"What did you wish to tell me?",asked Sinbad of Rumina as they entered her room. Unable to shake off the image of Rumina turning the gatepost to ashes and having an uneasy fore brooding that she might be a regular practitioner of the black arts ,Sinbad couldn't help but remain guarded in his manner as he regarded his hostess in a new light.  
"Sinbad",began Rumina,easing herself into a comfortable chair and tossing back a lock of her dark mane."Believe me,this was not the way I planned to show you that I possessed magical powers."She paused and glanced at Sinbad. The latter sat in keen attention and she went on."I would have done this.." Rumina waved her fingers and the vase of rose buds near Sinbad changed to one of full bloom. "and took you by surprise"  
"Oh,you surprised me all right!",retorted Sinbad,shaking his head."Yours is an extraordinary talent"  
"And a burden"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"What you saw in the gardens. My gift causes me to destroy as well". There was a clear note of sadness in Rumina's tone meant purposely to tug on Sinbad's heart strings. If Sinbad was in full possession off all his memories concerning Rumina, he would have seen through her crocodile tears at once. But right now,Rumina was at perfect advantage. By turning quickly away as if to hide the tears from her eyes, she waited with all the patience of a predator for Sinbad to draw near and console her. The inevitable happened.  
"It's nothing that can't be changed,Rumina",said Sinbad,gently."You've got a hot temper and many of us are guilty of that,but -"  
"Oh,thank you Sinbad. I knew you would see things my way",cut in Rumina,grateful to drop her act. She stood up from her chair and grabbing Sinbad's hand,she took him to the corner of the room where the statue was. Once again,she pulled away the veil and the hideous statue appeared.  
"What is that?",cried Sinbad,repulsed by the ugliness of the sculpture.  
"It's from my private collection,dearest",said Rumina, proudly.  
A wave of pain shot through Sinbad's head. "AArrrggh!",he groaned, wrinkling his brow.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know. I get these funny headaches now and then. They are driving me crazy"  
"Here.. does this make it better?" Rumina ran her hand across the side of Sinbad's face. Her hands were as smooth as silk and Sinbad thought that they made his headache better indeed. Rumina leaned closer,winding her other hand around Sinbad's neck. Then she kissed him.  
Sinbad broke away,dazed."You're full of surprises,Rumina",he managed.  
"You have no idea".  
Suddenly the silver balance in the statue's hand,tipped completely to the other side. An intricate ancient symbol of black appeared on Rumina and Sinbad's hands which were entwined in embrace and quickly faded out of sight. "It's done." Rumina pushed Sinbad away and reached for the scepter which tottered loosely from the statue's other hand. "The sceptre of Kolhmar is mine atlast!"  
"Huh? Whats that?",said Sinbad,still under the charm of her kiss.  
"You needn't concern yourself,dearest - it isn't anything important.",said Rumina,caressing the scepter."Why don't you go to the local village and find something interesting to do,hmm?"  
"Yes, about that",said Sinbad finally getting a grip on himself."I don't want to impose myself on your kindness any longer,Rumina. I will find a some place to stay and get to work on how I'm going to reach Baghdad. I'm very anxious to go home"  
"Do whatever you want,Sinbad",replied Rumina,hardly paying attention to Sinbad's words. "I think I may plan a trip to Baghdad as well. I'm a good friend of the Caliph and his family"  
"Well,I hope we meet again"  
Rumina only smiled.  
Sinbad walked out of the door. But he collided hard into the muscle-bound chest of a man, who was twice taller than himself. "Excuse me,I'm-"  
"Out of my way! I must speak to mistress Rumina",said the man pompously.  
"Be my guest",said Sinbad,stepping aside for the man to pass.  
The man shoved Sinbad roughly as he walked past and entered through the door.  
Sinbad couldn't help sneaking a look once or twice. The man was dressed like a soldier -in blue and black and carrying a very heavy sword. "He must be a swordsman! I wonder what he's doing here.."  
"IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME HERE!" Sinbad smiled as he heard Rumina scream the words. "Looks like that temper of hers is back! Poor fellow!" He adjusted his head-band and ran lightly down the stairs and out through the house towards the seaside village.


	10. Rongar's conversation with Rushid

Rongar's boat rocked and swayed along the gentle waves. The Jezebel was long gone and the sailboat was surrounded by miles of the open sea. Towards the far west, Rongar spotted a thin line of land. He suspected this to be the port of Baghdad. He'd rowed hard all night and now the sun was rising quickly in the east. The first rays of the sun streamed across the clear sky. Rongar stopped rowing and reached for the casket of bread and cheese which Talia had fetched for him. If he kept up the pace, he might reach land by mid-noon. Now,sitting comfortably in the boat and munching on his early breakfast, Rongar began to recall the puzzling events of yesterday in the hope of making sense of it all. One thing seemed to be very clear,those twinges of pain surfaced only when he tried to remember things that he never knew that he knew before. Rongar smiled at himself for the absurdity of his own reasoning. He's tried it once before and remembered Talia. Now he must try it again and remember this "Sinbad".. whoever he was. But that strong wall of energy.. Rongar shivered inwardly at the thought of ramming against it again. It was the most incredible experience he ever had. But he must endure it again if he is to uncover the truth.

Rongar leaned back and began to recall Talia's words. What did she say about Sinbad. He was the Captain of a ship called.. called.. the Nomad. An adventurer from Baghdad with his brother.. Doubar.. Quite suddenly the image of an ugly winged creature ,with a face of a fanged demon filled his vision.. Rongar gasped but continued to focus his concentration on recovering his memories. Once again he visited the scene of the creature attacking him on a heaving deck of a ship. He... ,Rongar was throwing his dirks and he missed because.. the harpy...was it a harpy? was ducking his every aim.. Two of the dirks..

The dull throbbing pain returned and began to grow stronger and stronger until it consumed Rongar. Rongar trembled and squirmed as the shock waves seized and ravaged the innermost recesses of his mind. Sweat dotted his brow. His hands clenched and unclenched rapidly. The veins on his temples bulged out from under the strain. He yelled out loud,tossing this way and that. The boat rocked hard ,making giant ripples in the water. Rongar's eyeballs rolled back into their sockets and he became still.

When Rongar's eyes shot open and he perceived himself to be in complete darkness. The pain was gone and he was alone. As he walked, his steps echoed through the darkness. He reached a gigantic wall that grew endlessly tall out of sight. Rongar laid his hands on the wall and to his utter astonishment, traced a heartbeat. He leaped back and landed square on his back. He looked about in terror. What was this strange place?  
_**"How did you get here?"**_  
The voice was deep and harsh that Rongar was instantly on his feet, with a dirk in each hand. He peered into the dimness,trying to identify the source of the voice he had heard.  
_**"How did you get here?"**_,demanded the voice again.  
"I wanted to remember",answered Rongar. With a start he realized that he could speak. The dirk dropped involuntarily from his hand and clattered loudly on the floor.

* * *

"For the last time Firouz, Sinbad is not dead!"  
"I know it's hard for you to accept the truth but -"  
"Listen fellas..",said Prince Casib stretching his arms in both directions to subdue the emotions of both Doubar and Firouz before they broke into an all out fist-fight. "Sinbad is not dead"  
"I told you so",said Doubar, glaring at Firouz and taking a long swig at his drink.  
"But he's not in Baghdad either",continued the Prince.  
"That's another way of phrasing my words",mumbled Firouz in an were seated in a luxurious hall of the Caliph's palace - honored guests of Prince Casib. Before them was a feast fit for kings - the finest food and the choicest wine. Doubar and Firouz were most grateful for the special favor shown by the Prince but they hadn't a clue as to why he should bestow it on them in the first place! The Prince regarded them as old friends and seemed as if he were indebted to them. But they knew not why.  
Just then,they heard the sounds of laughter of women entering the hall. "Aaaahhh... here she comes.. Doubar and Firouz.. I think you will know who I mean",smiled Casib,mysteriously.  
Princess Adina walked inside with all the grace of a lovely gazelle. Her maids stood aside awaiting her orders. Adina's face beamed with joy on seeing Doubar and Firouz. Doubar thought that all the jewels she was wearing couldn't have lighted up her face more than the lovely smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. Both men stood up at once and bowed formally. Prince Casib looked extremely proud and very pleased.  
"I welcome you both,my friends",said Adina,with more familiarity than before."I owe to you and to your dear Captain, for restoring my life ...and my love" Casib held out his hand and she crossed to his side at once. Suddenly Doubar clutched at his head with a slight groan. Across the table, Firouz grimaced under the pain as well.  
"What is it?",asked Casib, concerned.  
"It's my head. It feels like it's on fire..",said Doubar, wincing painfully.  
"Same here.",chimed Firouz. "I had the same pain twice this morning"  
"I shall send for the physician immediately!",said Casib."You there! Fetch the physician at once!"  
"Yes Sire". The servant sped quickly down the corridor to dispatch his duties.

* * *

"Rongar,.. that is your name,isn't it?", continued the mysterious interrogation.  
"Yes it is",replied Rongar. He rubbed his throat gingerly and ran his tongue over his lips.  
"Do you know where you are?"  
"I do not know"  
"Don't you wish to know?"  
"I have many questions for which I seek answers"  
"I bet you do",said voice,sounding extremely annoyed. Suddenly all fell silent. Rongar grew uneasy and swooped up his dirks. Suddenly the floor began to shake hard under his feet as something tall and horrendous emerged from the ground and loomed high above his head. It was a gigantic throne supported by demonic winged creatures on all four sides.A man steadily descended the steps from the throne, wearing a long cloak and a bejeweled turban on his head. He looked very severe, his eyes were narrow and shrewd and the graying hair on his temples betrayed his age. "My name is Rushid and I am a powerful wizard, an equal to Turok and soon to be even more.",spoke the man as he neared Rongar."No mortal come into my presence... yet here you are ,standing before me as bold as brass and you haven't the faintest idea how you got here."Rongar could perceive Rushid's eyes studying him carefully. Rongar returned a impassive glance.  
"Well,well.. perhaps I have underestimated you,Rongar",said Rushid at length."I assumed earlier that you were more of a muscle man than a thinker but you've managed to find the backdoor here. Just what were you hoping to retrieve? Your memories?"  
Rongar remained silent.  
"Well,you can't get them back! Only I can give them back to you and I choose not to! Oh and don't bother to use your pitiful weapons. Nothing can harm me in my world. A world of my own creation - made up of thoughts and emotions. Only the emotional essence of a man can enter here.."  
"Then my speech.."  
"..is only in this world. As long as you remain here, your thoughts become your words. When you think, you speak it as words.."  
"Why do you wish to be my enemy?",asked Rongar, shoving his dirks back into their belt."What have I done to you?"  
"I am not yor enemy. Rumina is. She has vowed to destroy those who were responsible for her father's death"  
"Turok! You are an ally of Turok!",cried Rongar,in surprise and anger."Turok was a monster - a tormentor and butcher of innocent lives!"  
"On the contrary, Turok was only seeking to establish his beliefs. Don't forget. I may not have Turok's temperament, but I share those beliefs as well. I believe that the Eastern world and the world beyond must belong only to the higher beings - to only powerful sorcerors and their kind. The rest of the ordinary populace does not deserve to live.." Rushid laughed aloud and his laughter echoed throuch the hollow space. "Rumina is a most unworthy sucessor to her legendary father. Still, her suffereing had to be avenged. I could no longer sit back and watch as her Skull Mountain came crashing to the ground. Besides.. I loathe Sinbad.."  
"Why?,asked Rongar,curiously.  
"I hate his self-confidence, his mindless passion to establish peace and harmony everywhere he goes without any personal advancement or interest and being admired for it by other equally stupid people. Unlike you,he would never have the brute-force to get here..Haha.. Oh,yes. I've figured out how you got here. You kept ramming hard against the pain,like an old fashioned battering ram, hoping that you would retrieve your precious memories. A little more pain and your mind would have collapsed under pressure. What a silly risk for you to take!. My spells are strong and most humans suffer gladly under them. Well when you get back to your world, you will have forgotten everything that happened here,except perhaps,...you may have a few vague memories of your dear Captian Sinbad. "  
"You are wrong,Rushid. Sinbad will challenge you right here,in your darkness. You underestimate the strength of his mind",replied Rongar.  
"No indeed,I know Sinbad well. I know his type. Sinbad will never think too much about anything as long as he has annoying good deeds to perform. He is a shallow character with a tremedous ego which will do him no good when he pits his strength against true danger. One day he will meet with failure.. a soul-draining,devastating failure. Then we shall see the real Sinbad! A pity he will be destroyed soon!"  
"What?",exclaimed Rongar in alarm.  
"Turok's daughter has got hold of a very powerful sceptre - the scepter of Kohlmar. It was under the control of the feline guardian,Tohmohkhgrra who releases the scepter only on the fulfillment of one very special condition. You see, Tohmohkhgrra has a balance which measures the power contained in the requester. When the balance tilts completely to one side, the scepter is released for use."  
"The scepter is only for sorcerers and witches. ",concluded Rongar. He frowned in thought. "But Rumina is weak from the war at Skulll Mountain. It is impossible for her to have obtained the scepter,isn't it?"  
"Aaahh,but she has found an ally in Sinbad"  
"Impossible",yelled Rongar.  
"Sinbad has been tricked. He does not suspect her true intentions. But the alliance has been made. Or rather forged. Tohmohkhgraa's symbol is tatooed on their wrists which binds Rumina to Sinbad and Sinbad to Rumina. When she attacks, her power and the power within him will be put to the test. He cannot tear apart from her. If he does.. he will die"  
**"No!"**  
Rushid shrugged lightly. He mused,"I didn't suspect Sinbad having magical powers. I must give credit to Rumina for having smoked out that useful little , Rongar.. isn't it time you forgot this place and left back to your own world? Or will you keep drifting in the open seas and die a slow death of starvation?"  
Rongar's eyes were full of sadness. He looked crestfallen against Rushid's heartless prediction of the near future. With new power in her hands,Rumina would surely target Baghdad and many innocent people will be killed.  
"Come now,let's make a deal,shall we?",offered Rushid in soothing tones.  
"What kind of a deal?"  
"Leave your emotion essence here with me and if each one of your nomad crew - Doubar, Firouz, Maeve and Sinbad, make it here ... then I will release your memories and restore your fortunes.."  
"And if not?"  
"If not,you will become my slave for all eternity!"  
Rongar remained silent for a while. Then he stepped forward and nodded in agreement.  
Rushid smiled widely.  
Rongar turned and closed his eyes. Slowly he forced himself to forget all the events that happened and he found himself turning light-headed. He was drifting back to the real world. "Don't forget,Rongar,whispered Rushid's parting words in his ear. "I always love a good gamble. And I never lose. That's how I got Asif-el-Quidar. He was foolish enough to bet on his son's life. Now he is a mindless menial serving Rumina at his own home. May you fair better than your unfortunate friend... Ha..Ha..Ha..."

When Rongar opened his eyes, he was back in his boat in the middle of the sea.


	11. The Monster,the Celt and the Sailor I

Sinbad strode purposefully into the harbor town of Beuid-Merra. He was determined to meet his twin goals. First, he must find out what the locals are saying about the white mansion by the sea. And Secondly, he must find a way to earn quick money so that he can be on his own again. He was longing to be back on the deck of a ship, sailing through the high seas. A part of his conscious still wondered over the appearance of the swordsman outside Rumina's chamber. "What would she have to do with a man like that?". With much of these thoughts running through his mind,Sinbad walked through the outer gates and down the busy streets of the town.

"Now,to find a good place to catch some local gossip...",said Sinbad,running a friendly eye along the long stretch of houses and inns which were tightly packed one into the other. He caught sight of an ancient sign written in scrawling hand. "Hariff's bread and breakfast."Aaahhhhh...Here's our lucky winner for the day!.Hariff,you're gonna have a long talk with Sinbad the Sailor"

* * *

"What kind of work do you have for me?",asked Maeve.  
"For the wages you are demanding, you must be willing to work twice as hard",replied the landlord's wife,adjusting her shawl around her large shoulders and gazing at Maeve with undisguised skepticism."You are lucky to be here during harvest time. Usually our errand boys are around to help. But with them out in the fields, we could always use the extra hand". She led Maeve down the fields to a large hollow shed were there stood a gigantic vat with a funnel to one side.  
"What's that smell?",asked Maeve,sniffing hard."Smells like grapes"  
"Right you are!",beamed the woman and waved her over to the wall against which were stacked, boxes and boxes of ripe grapes."More will come in the morning. I'll send a girl down to check on you once in a while. You can fetch a box ,one at a time and put the grapes into the crusher. Then,wind the iron crank. Are you sure you can do it?"  
"Why do you ask that?"  
"Well, it's not regular woman's work! The crank's old and needs cleaning first-"  
"I can do it",affirmed Maeve.  
"Suit yourself.",shrugged the woman.  
"I will",said Maeve,setting aside her sword, leather gloves and tying up her red hair."I'll get to work right away"  
"As for me,",replied the woman."I'm getting back to town. They say there's a visitor from Baghdad. A handsome sailor called Sinbad - might be a catch for my sweet Rabeea!"  
Maeve rolled her eyes and returned a ghost of a smile.

* * *

Things were not going all that well for Sinbad. Quite unfortunately the owner,Hariff turned out to be a level-headed man who chose his words wisely. Happily ,he made up for his failures by being a good listener. He heard all of Sinbad's stories of his voyages at sea - about how Sinbad was the Captain of a mighty vessel carrying exotic treasures to kingdoms afar off. His battles with creatures on land and in the sea. Soon quite an audience gathered around the Captain as he grew more and more animated in his narrations. In fact, Sinbad was so engrossed that he did not notice the red-haired Celtic woman who entered the room with an expression of extreme curiosity on her face. Yet that expression faded into disgust after she spent a few moments spent amongst the Sinbad's adoring crowd.  
"Isn't he handsome?",exclaimed the landowner/ Hariff's wife to her friends who sat listening to the Captain."And Rabeea had always wanted to settle overseas"  
"Oh,you will miss her terribly when she is gone"  
"I know,I know. But one must make these little sacrifices for the happiness of the children!"  
Maeve muttered a few words of irritation under her breath and left posthaste carrying several wooden buckets in her hands.

"Perhaps you have heard of my good friend, Asif-el-Quidar?",inquired Sinbad,casually."He has built the fine mansion by the sea"  
"Oh,yes. We have heard of him",answered Hariff with a knowing look."In fact,we see quite a lot of him as well. He is very fond of our gambling houses"  
"Gambling houses?"  
Hariff smiled at the amazement on Sinbad's face. "Some of the younger fellows working in the fields might claim friendship with Asif-el-Quidar. Why don't you speak with them?"  
"Allright,I'll do that",replied Sinbad,dazed at the information he had received. So, Asif still visited the gambling house, just like he did so many years ago! Sinbad cleared his throat loudly and putting on his best smile, continued,"I need to make some quick money. I am going on a voyage soon"  
"So, you too want a job,eh?",grinned Harif."Well, she's beaten you to it."  
"Who?"  
"That Celtic girl. I keep forgetting her name. You might meet her on your way to the fields. Ask her if she needs help. If she does, you can work at the same job and I'll pay you a half share of her wages"  
"Thanks",returned Sinbad,distractedly. With a small salute,he walked through the door.  
Harif's wife flew quickly to her husband's side."In every way a gentleman!",she cried in blissful happiness. "What a wedding it will be!"

* * *

Beyond the other end of the town,stretched miles of green fields ready for the harvest. There were plenty of young men and women bending over the sheaves and beating out the grain. Lots of laughter and singing could be heard as the workers cheerfully collected the fruits of their labour. Although Sinbad was troubled over the news about Asif even he couldn't stay moody for long. Especially when he neared the fields. Sinbad enjoyed the sights, the sounds and even the smell of harvest! It reminded him to be thankful for prosperity and health. When he came upon the shed which Harif's servants had described, he spotted the celtic woman at once. At first he was struck by her stance. It was the stance of a warrior. Sinbad rather liked the way the suns rays brightened the redness of the woman's hair. Those fiery eyes that were rapt in deep concentration and those hands which struggled against the stout iron crank with all their might.

"I hear you are a stranger in these parts as well?",he began,most politely as he stood leaning over the fence that surrounded the shed.  
The red-head stopped working and looked up with a scowl."It isn't any of your business",was the curt reply.  
Sinbad looked surprised at her hostility."Would you like some help?",he offered, looking as helpful as possible.  
"No!I'm fine on my own",retorted the woman,gruffly.  
Sinbad stood there,looking partly amused and partly curious over his unwilling friend. Clearly she wasn't like most women he'd known. The other girls were always so eager to talk to travelers and learn of news from over the seas. They treated sailors - especially Captains with special respect. But this one was different. "Well,forgive me for saying so",he continued,as good-humored as ever."But you don't seem suited for working at a wine press. Perhaps if you and I could work together, we could split the task and the wages as well? You must have heard the proverb "Two heads are better than one"?" Maeve stopped pulling the crank and slowly walked over to the side of the fence.  
"If this doesn't break the ice",thought Sinbad,bracing himself for the tete-a-tete."Nothing will!"  
She approached closer until she was standing face to face with Sinbad. She smiled yet her eyes were grim and as cold as ice. "You know, if I were you",she said in a low undertone. "I'd stop frittering away my time and search for work as hard as I can. But I can see you are more of a babbling, spineless,lazy bag of bones -"  
"Hey,hold on a minute",said Sinbad,stung by her insulting words.  
"I heard you boasting at the Inn. If you think you can find pity by building tall tales"  
"Tall tales!",echoed Sinbad,outraged.  
"Oh,don't play dumb! Master of the seas,indeed! I know what your type is like"  
"Really?"  
"Your words may fool these gullible town folk, but they won't fool me". Maeve began to walk back towards the vat. But Sinbad, quickly leaped over the fence and followed her in hot pursuit. "Are you always this friendly to strangers?"  
"Stay back!",yelled Maeve,rolling her fists into a tight ball."Take one step closer and you'd be on your back with a nasty broken jaw!"  
"Can I at least know your name?"  
"No!  
"Look",persisted Sinbad."Don't think I was humoring you when I said you don't know the first thing about working at the wine press. I meant every word. You've got the crank set up all wrong. You've got it backwards and the handle wont turn unless the side lever is tipped down,understand?"  
Maeve looked perturbed. She felt about and found the aforementioned lever hidden under a few sleeves of wood. Sure enough, the crank worked a lot faster now. Maeve straightened up and met Sinbad's gaze."Let me guess, when you traveled on one of your adventures you met people from another kingdom who showed you how to press grapes and make wine?". Maeve still looked wary but her tone had lost some of that hard edge it carried before.  
"No..",began Sinbad with a teasing smirk. "Actually.."  
He was interrupted by a shrill blood curdling scream.

A woman - one of the harvesters by the appearance of the bushel slung over her back and the thick cloth over her head- was running as fast as she could, slipping and sliding over the small mounds of grassy hill. Her long hair was tousled and sweat was pouring down her face. "It's back! It's come back", she kept crying between gasps for was back over the fence in an instant, holding out both his hands to stop the woman. "Is someone after you? What is it?I'll protect you from any danger-"  
"No! No, there's nothing you can do",wailed the woman,pushing Sinbad's hands away."I've got to tell the others. The mayor - he's got to know. There's still some time before sunset. We've got to harvest what we can before that monster has it's way"  
The woman tore past Sinbad and Maeve who had joined them as well. She continued crying as she headed towards the town.  
"Monster?",murmured a flash, he was speeding down the trail to the town. The sun was beginning to dip in the west and the workers were still working hard at the fields. He heard a footfall behind him and groaned inwardly for Maeve was close on his heels as well.

When they reached the town, they saw a small group of angry men and women raising their voices and apparently quarreling with the Mayor.  
"We can never catch this monster!",yelled one man.  
"Are you sure that's what it is?",questioned another.  
"It must be. What else could tear up entire fields and turn them to wasteland?"  
"_This land is cursed! We're all going to die of starvation!_",cried a voice of woe. The clamoring crowd raised its voice to mournful crescendo when the Mayor began to implore his people to remain calm. "We are not going to die! We have seen this before-"  
"Fond memories indeed",added a villager sarcastically.  
"Well,what do you want me to do?",yelled the Mayor,in was a rather middle-aged man with hair that was turning gray at the temples. He ran a worried eye over the unsettled people thinking fervently of some his face lighted up with determination. He cleared his throat and announced,"Last year we were afraid, this year we will fight!I am announcing a handsome reward for anyone who can hunt and destroy the crop monster! "  
Before the crowd could respond, two voice rose in exuberant unison.  
"REWARD? HOW MUCH?",asked Maeve and Sinbad with equal fire and then turned to each other in surprise and irritation.  
"You know,you're continuously picking jobs that aren't suited for you",said Sinbad,annoyed."Catching a monster is dangerous work"  
"Why did you volunteer if you're so scared",snapped back Maeve.  
"Can you help us?",asked the mayor,addressing Sinbad much to Maeve's chagrin."I see you have weapons of your own. Are you sincere in your offer for help?"  
"As sincere as I hope to be. But I will need a few things - some ropes, some spears perhaps.." Sinbad paused for a moment. "What kind of a monster is ravaging your fields,Sir? If you could describe it-"  
"He doesn't know",answered a voice of scorn.  
"What?"  
"I think I can speak for myself",retorted the Mayor,with dignity. "None of us know what the monster looks like"  
"But how do you-"  
"Oh,it's a monster,all right. It strikes when the light is dim or when it's dark outside. It runs its clawed fingers through our grain fields and uproots every fruit tree. It unearths every ripe vegetable and smashes it underfoot. It turns every storehouse into dust. Nothing is safe. No one is safe."  
"It's intent is not to steal but to destroy",mused Maeve, listening intently to the Mayor's words.  
"That's right!",said the Mayor,gratefully."So can you help us? The men here will give you everything you ask for.."  
Sinbad nodded to the few able-bodied men who stepped forward to help. He could see from the expression on the people's faces that they had already surrendered their strength to their mysterious monster. The women even regarded Sinbad's offer with suspicion, yet fearfully stealing glances at the setting sun. They didn't really hate their town or their mayor. Instead they were frustrated that all their toil under the hot summer's sun was going to waste. Sinbad nodded again to himself. He smiled faintly.  
"Sir,keep that reward money ready. Your monster will be dead by tonight!" Sinbad led the way with the other men, who had picked up whatever sharp implements they could find- Sharp spades, a few knives, even hand-made spears and a net. Maeve smiled scornfully after Sinbad, rolling her eyes at his speech. But something in his bravery struck her as noble. She steadied the sword in her scabbard and followed the men into the fields.


	12. The Monster,the Celt and the Sailor II

The fields outside the town of Beuid-Merra were calm and peaceful. The stalks of grain swayed gently in the breeze. The harvesters had managed to gather forty bushels of grain. But that was hardly enough to feed all the people of Beuid-Merra. Sinbad gazed intently through the moonlight across the quiet fields and the orchards that bordered them.  
_"This monster... this thing..can turn everything into wasteland in the blink of an eye!"_  
A momentary look of disbelief crossed Sinbad's face. The landscape before him seemed the very epitome of beauty and serenity. It was hard to believe in the cruel future in store for it all.  
_"There's a sound you hear first. Like the swishing sound of a whip- but longer.. And then the destruction begins"_  
Sinbad breathed harder, looking this way and that,straining to hear any strange sound. Behind him, crouched ten of the villagers who had volunteered to help him. One of them tapped Sinbad on the shoulder and pointed silently to a corner of the field. "The thing did that",he whispered, his words choking in his throat. In the corner were a clump of tall trees uprooted and left standing , bunched together upside down! A small gasp escaped Sinbad's lips as he studied the monster's handiwork - as if it was a sample of the destruction yet to come! Suddenly, the swishing sound of a whip could be heard.  
[THWIP][THWIP]  
Maeve twisted around in her lonely hideaway ,sword in hand and breathless in anticipation. The monster had arrived!

* * *

Sinbad rose up from his position, holding out his sword, following the direction of the sound. The whipping continued - each time growing stronger and more prolonged. It seemed to be coming from the opposite end of the field, by the orchards that formed a thick line along the side of a hill. He walked faster, signaling for the men to follow him as well. In a distance, he could make out a rising shadow, looming high and tall until it reached gigantic proportions. Sinbad broke into a run. Just as he reached the middle of the field, the sounds ceased and it was eerie quiet. Suddenly a second shadow appeared and seemed to be headed rapidly for Sinbad! He stopped in astonishment then ducked his head just in time as a giant tree sailed right over his head and across the fields. Sinbad's mouth was agape in men behind him were flat on the ground,shaking with fear. Quickly a few more trees were hurled swiftly through the air. "Quickly!",roared Sinbad, ducking and dodging the branches and the roots."Follow me. We can't stay out here in the open ground!" Whether the monster had spotted the men and was attacking them with the trees or was simply plucking and throwing them around out of twisted pleasure remained a question to Sinbad. When he was safely behind a large mound, his heart thumping in excitement and shock, he saw that there was a chaotic mass of uprooted trees all around. Fruits were lying splattered into the tree roots ,as thick as a man's waist, stretched high into the air. The men behind Sinbad had dwindled down to a mere six in number, some injured and some fleeing for dear life.  
[THWIP][THWIP][TTHHHHHWWWWIIIIPPPPPPP]  
The sounds began again.  
Something like mole burrows streamed rapidly across the length of the field making uneven bumps on the soil. Several burrow lines - at least fifty to sixty equally distanced from each other came into form. "Great! Now what?",sighed Sinbad. He looked over the mound. He couldn't believe his eyes at the strange sight he saw! With a thunderous whipping sound, large grotesque vine-like cords tore out alone the length of each burrow, tossing up bulk-loads of crops intermingled with dirt! "So that's what the sound was for!". Once again the burrows were made, the same fifty, equally distanced and once again the cords tore out ruining the patch of field. The crop monster stepped forward, it's many cords digging easily into the field and destroying the ground in a flash. It towered over Sinbad and the men, frightening and huge with its vines shooting freely on every side. It was unlike anything Sinbad had ever seen! A vine landed on the mound behind which he was hiding and sliced it clean in two. Two of the villagers threw their courage to the winds and began to run when the vines caught each of them and flung them right across the field."All right, that's enough!",bellowed Sinbad, in stepped out sword in hand. Now that he'd understood the enemy he was facing ,it was time for the counter attack.

Before Sinbad could speak, he heard a loud seemingly war-cry of..  
"..a woman?",echoed Sinbad in saw Maeve charging at the monster in full speed and plunge her sword into one of the vines. She sliced one out and the monster whirled around with a long-drawn roar. Two large eyeballs with very large pupils bulged out of the monster's head which was a mass of vines!"Is she crazy?",cried Sinbad to the villagers who shrugged helplessly in reply. Meanwhile, Maeve was skipping and dodging out of the path of the soaring vines. Sinbad stepped out into the open as well, wondering why the monster wouldn't retaliate when he saw a nearby tree being pulled up from the ground. "Look out!",he cried, racing towards the warrior-girl and throwing her down on the ground just in time before the tree sailed close over their heads. Two of the villagers flung their spears at the monster's head. One of the spears plunged itself firmly into an eye,granting enough diversion for Sinbad and Maeve enough time to scamper away. "That was too close! Get out of here now!",hissed Sinbad, in fury. Before Maeve could reply, the monster infuriated by the resistance, pulled out the spear and threw a few vines in Sinbad's direction. Sinbad brought out his sword but the vines seemed oddly "prepared" this time. They shifted their texture to the metallic substance of a sword and began to fight brought out her sword as well.  
"Did you see that?",panted Maeve."They just changed their structure to match our blades!"  
Sinbad fought with each of the vines as if he were fighting with three men. The clanking of swords brought the villagers into the fight as well. Unfortunately some of the vines slipped under their feet and tripped them. The fallen were immediately flung miles away into the mass of uprooted trees.  
"This isn't working!",cried Maeve again.  
"I thought I told you to get away!",replied Sinbad.  
"I'm not going anywhere until this monster is destroyed!"  
"That sword in your hand makes you as stubborn as a mule!"  
Ignoring Maeve's acid glare, Sinbad stopped fighting and threw himself upon one of the vines and began to climb it with all his might.  
"Where do you think you're going?",called Maeve in lunged into one of the vines and with a few quick maneuvers , brought it under her foot. She tried to it off but failed. She gazed up and saw Sinbad throwing himself from one vine to another, climbing higher and higher until he was out of sight. "He's going to slice the head of the monster!"realized Maeve. She raised a reluctant hand and wondered for a moment if she should conjure her fireball. But feeling all the hesitance of an awkward apprentice, she shook her head and concentrated on her swordplay again.

* * *

Sinbad clung fast to each swirling vine, trying to chop handholds and footholds where ever he can, to make it right to the top. The higher he went, the more tangled the mass of vines became, breathing and writhing together ,creating the belly of the beast. "This monster's got to have a head to go along with those pretty eyes. The sooner I slice it off, the better for all of us".With all his attention focused upon this aim, Sinbad failed to notice smaller vines of deep red slowly emerging from within the monster and trace Sinbad's path as quietly as snakes. Only when the red vines coiled around his legs and tightened in a vice-like grip, did Sinbad realize that he was in trouble. Before he could even begin to scream, he was dragged headlong into the crop monster!

Maeve battle longed and hard. Between leaps and turns, she gazed apprehensively upwards, hoping to catch a glimpse of the heroic sailor. But there was no sign of Sinbad. Maeve dropped to her feet and rolled underneath a cloud of streaming vines. She looked upwards once more. This time, she saw a strange sight. Something was being pushed out of the depths of the monster. It was made of a sticky orange substance which seeped plentifully to the ground, soiling the grass. The orange substance formed an envelope around something - something which was still alive and fighting to get out. The moment she realized that the envelope was human shaped, she knew that Sinbad was in the gravest of danger!"I've got to do something!",she cried aloud, to no one but herself for she stood alone in the open field. She shifted uncertainly from one foot to another, her mind running at fever pace for some way to rescue Sinbad. Then drawing a deep breath and summoning all her strength, Maeve concentrated her powers between the palms of her hands and produced a fireball. She lurched forward in her throw with a forced gasp and watched with widened eyes as the blazing ball took the intended trajectory with ease and burnt the vines that held the orange cocoon. The cocoon fell down into the branches of a leafy tree. The entrapped figure inside had long since stopped struggling and had sunk into a limp heap. The monster resumed its destruction, ploughing forward and causing more chaos than before. Maeve swept back some of her hair as she ran towards the cocoon. She reached closer and gingerly laid her hands on the orangey substance. There was a hard surface underneath. The trapped prey would not have much oxygen left to frowned and focused her fire power to the tip of her finger which began to glow in white hot light. She reached out and began to cut through the fire melted away the surface, revealing Sinbad's face and shoulders. Maeve's heart sank when she saw Sinbad's eyes remain closed. Perhaps her help had arrived too late!

"Wake up!",cried Maeve,reaching inside and grabbing hold of Sinbad's shoulders. She shook him firmly and waited in nervous silence. But Sinbad did not stir. "Come on",yelled Maeve,cutting a few more lengths of the cocoon with the fire from her hand. The cocoon collapsed like a hood and Sinbad leaned forward clumsily. Maeve moved back in fright and then stretched out her hand timidly towards Sinbad. The Captain gave a sudden ragged gasp. "You're alive!",sighed Maeve in relief as Sinbad leaned back, gulping in the air with long,hard breaths. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Maeve standing before him with a faint smile on her face."Whoa! Talk about narrow escapes..",said Sinbad in a hollow it all came back to him in a rush - the rampaging monster, the ruined fields. He stumbled forward gazing in unbelief at the destruction which lay before him. The ground was ripped apart and there were so many piles of trees - uprooted and left for decay. Far ahead, the monster was still on its rampage,annihilating everything in its path."I..I've got to stop that beast!",said Sinbad. He took a few unsteady steps when Maeve put out her hand to stop him.  
"Listen",she said,gravely."Your last plan nearly got you killed and I may not always be able to save you. Maybe you'll want to think this through without rushing headlong into any more-"  
"You saved me?",laughed Sinbad. He followed Maeve's gaze to the still smoldering edges of the cocoon and then stared back at her in awkward surprise."You saved me!"  
"Why should that startle you so?",asked Maeve with an arched eyebrow."I used my magic". Although Maeve's tone carried indifference, her mind was still puzzling over the incredible growth in her powers.  
_"You're a sorceress?"_  
"A sorceress apprentice"  
"But a good one?"  
"I..I guess so",replied Maeve, her suspicions rising as she saw a slow smile spreading across Sinbad's face."But I don't see how-"  
"That will do! Come on!",yelled Sinbad,grabbing her hand and racing across the fields."That will do what?",demanded Maeve,pulling away. She stared after Sinbad who was running towards the monster in full speed."Just follow me.. I have a plan I think will work!" was Sinbad's only reply.  
Maeve shook her head in unbelief. Then ,she sighed and began to follow as well.

* * *

Sinbad fought and scuffled with the deadly vines to get as close to the creature as he could. He glanced and found Maeve had done the same as well, although there was increasing confusion on her face. Her sword was busy, chopping and fending away the attacking limbs of the monster. Sinbad nodded and threw himself upon one of the vines."This way up!",he said,beckoning Maeve as well.  
"**ARE YOU CRAZY?**",yelled Maeve,incredulously.  
Sinbad smiled to himself realizing that he had earlier thought the same thing about Maeve. "I know a way to kill this monster. You've got to trust me". He was several handholds above Maeve now, looking down at her with urgency on his face."This is not the time to stand looking dumb,woman. Get climbing. Now!"  
"I'm going to regret this",muttered Maeve to herself in exasperation. She began to climb up the vine.

They climbed long and hard. Maeve followed faster ,finding easy grip on the chopped handholds. But suddenly she felt something, snaking up her feet and legs.  
"I..it's got me! Help!",cried Maeve,jerking this way and that, trying to loosen the grip of the smaller vines. They coiled tightly round her legs and now circled her waist."Hold on!",replied Sinbad, climbing down but getting caught as well.  
"Hold on? What do you mean HOLD ON?",bellowed Maeve,struggling wildly."I'm getting pulled in!"  
Maeve's head disappeared into the monster and soon Sinbad was pulled in as well.

Maeve felt the vines loosen around her body. She was floating lightly in a gloomy void. "Wh..where am I?",she asked in a hoarse whisper. her voice seemed to echo around her. She looked and saw Sinbad floating along beside her. "Quick!Use your magic! We're gonna destroy this creature from the inside out!",said Sinbad,nodding to her.  
"**WE'RE INSIDE THE MONSTER?**",cried Maeve in shock.  
"Come on,woman. Use your powers!"  
"I can't. I'm not strong enough for this!",replied Maeve in desperation.  
Sinbad stared blankly at her.  
Suddenly some thick colloidal fluids started to spray around gave a cry of surprise and fright."What's happening?"  
"The monster's vegetarian and it's digestive system doesn't like us inside,right now. It will try to cocoon and kill us.."  
"What?"  
"But you have the power to stop it."  
"I don't know if I can"  
"Try your best! Come on",urged Sinbad."I know you can"  
A twinge of pain shot through Maeve as she stared at Sinbad. The confidence, the trust that the sailor was showing in her abilities seemed vaguely familiar. Maeve swallowed once and stretched out her hands. "I'll try to burn our way through"  
"All right",said Sinbad."Do it fast. We haven't got much time"  
Maeve took a deep breath and began to concentrate on summoning all of her powers. Beside her, Sinbad watched the sorceress with nervous expectation. Something ought to happen and it's got to be a good thing. It's got to be a good thing.

* * *

The villagers heard a loud explosion which vibrated through their houses and streets. The darkness melted away into the brightness. But it was still the middle of the night! Timidly they came out of their houses and stared at the gigantic blaze in the open fields. They began to rush forward , calling worriedly to one another and watching out for the crop monster. But when they got to the scene, they only saw a burning pile of entangled vines. The sailor and the Celt were sitting on the ground, covered in orange fluids and laughing out loud.

* * *

"My deepest gratitude for your services,Sinbad",said the Mayor with a smile on his face."Sinbad!",thought Maeve."So,that's his name". The Mayor nodded to Maeve as well. They were at the end of the hero's feast and most of the people had gone home to sleep. Sinbad was about to reply when a young woman barged through and planted a huge kiss on his giggled and raced back to her parents.  
"Who was that?",remarked Sinbad.  
"Your future bride",replied Maeve, glanced at the Mayor."Sir, about the reward money.."  
"Oh yes. Here is your reward",said the Mayor,handing a large heavy bag to Sinbad. "I hope this pleases you"  
"You are most kind,Sir",said Sinbad,fingering the gold pieces inside."Thank you for your generous gift"  
"After riding us of that terrible beast, we can never thank you enough for what you've done",replied the Mayor,grasping Sinbad's hand in a warm handshake. He stood up and walked back to his and Maeve stood alone now in the empty street.  
"We worked well together",said Maeve with a smile.  
"Yes we did,er-"  
"-Maeve. My name is Maeve"  
"Maeve",echoed Sinbad gazing at her through the moonlight. There was warmth in his dark eyes. They were filled with respect and oddly enough.. affection. Maeve grew uncomfortable and looked away. "It's time I went home. I'm tired.",she said,trying to sound light-hearted."Why don't we split the reward money now?". There was no reply. "Sinbad?",she asked,turning around.

Sinbad was gone.


	13. Being Maeve

Maeve sat alone upon the sandy beach. She was at the perfect vantage point to view the sunrise over the blissful ocean. Yet her heart was far from the peace that surrounded her.  
"I never should have trusted Sinbad",she thought gloomily, for the hundredth time."What was I thinking? Without my share of the reward money, I won't be able to pay my way into the next merchant ship headed for Baghdad".  
"_What about Dermott?_",asked a voice from within.  
"Dermott",echoed Maeve. She shut her eyes once again,trying to connect in some way to her brother's presence. But she still could feel nothing. It was as if Dermott was.. was..  
"He can't be dead.",said Maeve, firmly.  
"_But you can't feel his presence_",accused the callous voice.  
"He can't be dead"  
"_Then why are you giving up and heading for Baghdad?_"  
"I'm not giving up..I need to find a trading ship from the port of Baghdad that will take me on a search to find Master DimDim. If I can't find Dermott, surely he can"  
"_But DimDim is lost forever as well_"  
"I will find him! He's the only chance I've got". Maeve nodded to herself. "DimDim is the only chance I've got". Suddenly she heard a loud hollow cough right above her head. "Who's there?",she cried,scrambling up sharply, reaching for her sword. Just above Maeve's head was a low cliff. Upon this cliff, near some rocks, sat an old woman, covered from head to toe in an old gray shroud, with her steel gray hair falling unevenly over her shadowy face. She seemed like an awful apparition,looking rather unreal in the brightness of the day. "Don't mind me dear, I'm sitting here watching the sunrise, same as you..",said the old woman,in a rather strange high-pitched croak.  
"I'm sorry",replied Maeve,straining to look at the woman's face, over the grass topped cliff. She gave up and slumped back down on the beach. "I thought I was alone here"  
"Is something troubling you,dear?"  
"Why should you say that?",snapped Maeve immediately. She frowned to herself."Does a desire to be alone by oneself strike you as being troubled, old one?"  
"You forget I am alone here as well"  
"You have troubles of your own?"  
"Oh yes.",replied the woman in a queer faltering tone which struck Maeve as odd."But when I come here and watch the sunrise, a new hope dawns in my heart. My troubles seem to go away". The woman fell silent,listening to the rhythmic crashing of the waves and the crying of the gulls which dotted the pale blue sky. Maeve blinked back a tear which was already glistening her eyes. "I wish mine did",she muttered quietly.  
"What is it,dear? Has someone done you wrong?"  
Maeve did not reply at once. After a long pause, she said, "I..I was cheated out of some money which was of importance to me."  
"A smart young woman like yourself being cheated out of money? Now that is very shocking indeed! How did you allow your sharp eyes to be blinded so?"  
Maeve opened her mouth to reply. After a brief hesitation, she remained glum without a word.  
"I see.",said the old woman,nodding vigorously to herself. She coughed violently and dabbed at her nose with her over-sized sleeve. Assuming a knowing tone,she asked, "Was he very handsome,my child?"  
"I don't know what you mean",retorted Maeve hotly. She paused in reluctant admiration of the old woman's understanding."He seemed honest. ",she admitted slowly."He had an honest face. I didn't think that-"  
"Aaah,yes. It's the ones with the honest, handsome faces that are the most cunning",interrupted the woman,growing more animated in her speech. Her voice carried a high grating squeak which was starting to play on Maeve's nerves."When you get to my age-"  
"I'm leaving now",said Maeve, fitting her sword back in her paused. "Your voice sounds strange.."  
"I've got a terrible cough..[COUGH][COUGH]",cried the woman,her voice drowned in a racking cough as if to prove her point. She scrabbled up to her feet with surprising agility."Where are you going? You didn't tell me what you need the money for-"  
"I was planning on a sea voyage",called Maeve, quickly walking away.  
"A pleasure trip no doubt",croaked the woman,hobbling along the cliff as well."Wait a moment. You can't expect a poor old woman to keep up with your youthful pace,do you?"  
"That's the idea,old one"  
"A sea voyage to where?",asked the woman,eagerly. Suddenly with a loud yell, she tumbled clumsily forward,her feet entangled in the folds of her dusty shroud and rolled off the cliff onto the beach. Maeve froze in her tracks for the yell she had heard didn't..or couldn't have belonged to the old woman or any other old woman for that matter. It most certainly belonged to a man! With dawning realization, she stomped back to the "old woman" who still lay on the sandy floor in a crumpled gray hair lay to one side and a face peeped out from beneath the shroud with an awkward expression on its face."Took you by surprise,huh?",said Sinbad,with an uneasy smile. Maeve's eyes began to glow in anger.  
"This is not what it looks like",began Sinbad,trying to sound firm. Suddenly he found himself several feet in the air,being turned on his head upside down.

* * *

"I know you're angry",yelled Sinbad,hanging in mid-air upside down, his hair inches from the surface of the sea."But isn't this going a bit too far?". Maeve glared quietly as she sat on the beach, her boots beside her and her sword balanced against a jutting black rock.A quick wave slapped across Sinbad's face and neck,sending the salt water into his eyes and nose. Sinbad choked and spluttered,reaching for his shirt to dab at his face. "Actually,I have good reasons for doing what I did",continued Sinbad,peering at Maeve through bleary eyes."Heavens woman,can't you take a good-hearted joke?". Maeve remained silent, still glowering furiously at the Captain. Another stronger wave ran through drenching Sinbad from head to toe. **"THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR RESCUE-ER!"**  
Maeve stood up and dusted her hands. Her face remained expressionless as she prepared to leave the beach.  
"Look, I was gonna bring the reward money to you",said Sinbad,earnestly."I have the purse right here"  
"Throw it to me",said Maeve,perking up at once.  
Sinbad reached into his shirt and brought out the soaking pouch. He threw it to Maeve, who caught it deftly in mid-air. Sinbad shrugged lightly.  
Maeve opened the purse and fingered the coins. "If I remember correctly, you rescued me... and I rescued you. So, it's a good thing 'for you' that you rescued me or you wouldn't be alive right now, ...hanging upside down"  
"You have my eternal gratitude",murmured Sinbad in sarcasm.  
Maeve looked up with a puzzled frown. "This purse contains your share as well",she said.  
"I don't want it",said Sinbad."You can take all of it. I came here to give it all to you"  
"Why?"  
"I think you have more immediate use for it than I do",said Sinbad, shutting his eyes as another wave lapped onto his face."Look, can you get me down from here? I think I've swallowed a shell..and that's not a good thing"  
"Then why the dumb charade?",cried Maeve, pulled on her boots and slung her sword in her side. She laid her hands on her hips and tilted her head to one side as if to wait for a satisfactory explanation.  
"It was not dumb!",replied Sinbad, stung. "I wanted to know where you were going and why you wanted the money so badly- You wouldn't have told me otherwise."  
"Why did you want to know?"  
"I wanted to know because -", Sinbad sighed."You looked like you could use a friend"  
A wave of throbbing pain shot through Maeve's head, paralyzing her senses. She collapsed on the beach while Sinbad plunged headlong into the sea.

* * *

"Maeve, open your eyes.. Open your eyes"Maeve stirred with a groan and clutched at her temples. She opened her eyes in narrow slits and peered vaguely. A face was taking shape before her- Sinbad's face. Maeve sat up with a start. "What happened?",she gasped.  
"I went on an ocean trip thanks to you",said Sinbad in an accusing tone. He sat next to her."A trip nearly down to the sea floor!" Maeve gazed at Sinbad. His hair and clothes were soaking wet and covered with sand,salt and broken bits of seaweed. She suppressed a sudden smile.  
"I'm sorry",she said after a small pause."I got a sudden head-ache. I lost control of my powers".  
"I'm just happy you didn't lose control of your powers yesterday",said Sinbad,still sore from the plunge. Yet he acquiesced,"I couldn't have defeated that monster without you"  
Maeve blushed at this unexpected compliment and looked quickly away towards the sea.  
"Your powers were incredible, Maeve",continued Sinbad in firm appreciation."If only Master DimDim had seen-"  
"You know DimDim?",asked Maeve,startled.  
"He was my teacher"  
"He was mine as well"  
"In the Isle of Dawn?"  
"The very same",cried Maeve,happily. Then she fell downcast."But the Isle is gone now"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Something terrible - some kind of curse was cast upon the island- and it disappeared forever"  
"It did?",echoed Sinbad.  
Maeve nodded gravely. "DimDim is lost as well"  
"What?",cried Sinbad in shock."It can't be.."  
"It's true. I have been looking for him"  
"Is that why you plan on going to Baghdad?"  
"Going to Baghdad is only part of my plan. I need to find DimDim because he is the only one who can help me"  
"Why do you need his help?"  
Maeve did not reply. Instead she gazed silently ahead, a forlorn expression on her face.  
"Maeve, why do you need Master DimDim's help?",pressed Sinbad.  
When Maeve turned to face Sinbad, her eyes were shining with unshod tears. She took a deep breath as if to steady herself.  
"Maeve,what's wrong?"  
Maeve looked at Sinbad, noting the concern on his face. "I lost my brother",she said quietly.".. and DimDim is the only one who can find him"

* * *

Sinbad and Maeve walked side by side along the beach.  
"So,how did you come to lose your brother?"  
Maeve shook her head in thought."We were here, Dermott and I, on the island and we got separated.I felt his presence strongly until I remembered the word ,"Nomad", and then I had the same head-ache and fell unconscious.."  
"Nomad...",mused Sinbad,frowning in thought."Sounds like the name of a ship. Tell me, why did you come to Beiud-Merra?"  
"I don't remember."  
"Try to remember,Maeve. It may be the key to finding Dermott"  
"How?"  
"Perhaps you were running away from some enemy.. Does Dermott have any likely enemies"  
"Dermott is younger to me,Sinbad.",replied Maeve,looking uncomfortable under Sinbad's scrutiny. She was careful not to divulge that fact that Dermott's form was not that of a boy, but rather that of a hawk. She couldn't trust Sinbad yet. "Dermott wouldn't have enemies"  
"How about-"  
"I know you are trying to help but... I need to sail to Baghdad as soon as possible.I will find my way from there"  
"I'll come with you"  
Maeve stopped in surprise."What?"  
"I'll come with you.",repeated Sinbad."DimDim was my teacher as well. Let me come to Baghdad. We will hire an able crew and set sail on our own sturdy vessel"  
Maeve features softened at once. She slipped her hand into Sinbad's and squeezed it lightly. As Sinbad glanced at her, he realized that Maeve was beautiful to behold. But her beauty was different in comparison to Rumina's beauty. Maeve's eyes conveyed passion and warmth of emotions. Rumina's were devoid of love - cold as ice and sharp as a dagger's tip. Somehow Sinbad knew that Maeve needed him as a friend. He didn't know how but he knew. And he was determined to help her in anyway he could. Rumina, on the other hand, welcomed Sinbad's company and affection. She was amused by him, even interested in his life on the seas. But she didn't really need him. Sinbad shuddered inwardly. He remembered Rumina's cruelty towards the wounded hawk and the little boy,Abdul. Maeve's question stirred him back to attention. "But what about your own plans?",asked Maeve."Your voyages?"  
"I think I've overstayed my welcome with my hostess"  
"Hostess?"  
"She knows magic as well, just like you. You should meet her."  
Maeve looked thoughtfully at Sinbad.

* * *

They were far from the beach now, walking steadily up the cliff path and towards the white mansion. Maeve came to a halt where the path forked into the village road. She weighed the purse in her hand and smiled at Sinbad."This afternoon, at the seaside harbor.."  
"Destination Baghdad",agreed Sinbad with a nod."I'll meet you there"  
As Maeve was about to leave,she caught a glimpse of the white mansion. She nodded towards it.  
"I've always wondered about living in a house like that ...by the sea"  
Sinbad looked in the direction of her glance as well.  
"I think that house would be perfect for me",said Maeve with a casual laugh.  
"That's where I'm staying",said Sinbad,smiling as well."My friend, Asif-el-Quidar built it. He copied it from my own mansion.." He glanced at Maeve, the smile melting into warm affection."My own mansion by the sea..."  
Maeve's smile faded away at once. She stepped back awkwardly. Something in Sinbad's expression was strangely familiar to her. The tenderness in his eyes, the good-natured smile, the concern and guidance - She had taken comfort in his words before. "But where?",thought Maeve, in confusion. "I'll see you later",she mumbled, walking quickly down the path. She looked back and saw Sinbad watching her from the cliff. Another person seemed to be joining alongside him. Maeve stepped quickly behind some bushes and out of sight as she gazed open-mouthed at Sinbad's black-haired friend. Her heart skipped a beat when she realizedthat it was indeed Rumina who has appeared before her very eyes!


	14. Ghost ship to Baghdad

"Sinbad!",greeted Rumina,barely able to hide her irritation."When you left to enjoy the sights of the village, I assumed that you would be back on the same day"  
"Well,I got held up a little",replied Sinbad,distantly.  
Rumina waited for further explanation but realized after a while that she wasn't going to get any. There was a certain hardness to Sinbad's expression which hadn't been there before. Rumina shrugged off her temper and smiled. "All is forgive and forgotten, a moment I thought you had gone off on one of your voyages without telling me"  
"I'm not going anywhere without a ship"  
"Which brings up some exciting news which I have for you",said Rumina, as she entwined her arm through Sinbad's ,drawing him up the slope to the house."But I will share it only over a long lunch-"  
"None of the villagers seem to know you,Rumina",began Sinbad determinedly.  
"What?"  
"I think that's strange,don't you? After all, if you have lived here as long as you say you have,surely people would know that this is your mansion and that you,Rumina..live here"  
Rumina laughed heartily. "Perhaps I'm a ghost,Sinbad. Perhaps this house isn't real at all!"She continued laughing ,walking all the while upto the house. She stopped when she realized that Sinbad was no longer following her. Instead , he was fingering the ashes from the frizzled gate-post. "Actually I did some thinking,Rumina. And I've come up with a lot of interesting questions"  
"Such as?"  
"Why Asif and Nassima appear glassy-eyed and speak only the things you want them to speak... Why you hire swordsmen in your "lonely" mansion by the sea... and why you have that ugly statue hidden away in your room.."  
Rumina glared angrily at Sinbad,unable to retaliate at the Captain's sudden attack.  
"You practice black magic,don't you?",deduced Sinbad,with a soft smile of his own."Something tells me you are very good at the magic that you do.."  
Before Rumina could reply, a group of her swordsmen gathered at the entrance to the mansion,above them. "Mistress Rumina, we have a problem! The ship that was set to leave for Baghdad will begin her journey only after two days. So, if we are to leave for Baghdad right now-"  
"Silence! SILENCE,YOU FOOL!",yelled Rumina,in quick fury at the imprudent timing of her minion's words. When she turned back, she saw that Sinbad already had his hand over his sword. "He will never trust me now",realized Rumina. "The time has come to drop my charade" "Go back into the house",she commanded loudly to the men."Go back and await my orders" When the swordsmen had left, Rumina turned once more to Sinbad.  
"You are right,Sinbad.",she answered with a smirk."I am good at the magic that I do. You might even say, that I am the best in the business"  
"What have you done to Asif-el-Quidar and his family?"  
"Why don't you come up to the house and find out?"

* * *

Maeve could not believe her eyes as she inched closer and closer to view the extraordinary meeting between the Captain and the Witch. Her emotions wavered wildly between anger and dismay. Early that morning no one could have convinced Maeve of Sinbad's excellent character; Moments before this startling discovery,no one could have convinced her of his duplicity. They had come to trust one another as friends. Yet here he was conversing with Rumina - the very enemy Maeve was seeking to destroy. Maeve fumed inside and leaned forward to catch some bits of the ongoing conversation. But as she trained all her concentration, a sudden stronger presence pervaded her subconsciousness and blurred her thoughts. "Dermott!",gasped Maeve,in shock."He..He's somewhere nearby! I can feel him.. Dermott"

* * *

"All I want is an explanation,Rumina.",cried Sinbad as he bounded up the steps to the house."Is that too much to ask?". Sinbad stormed into the hall and stopped short in astonishment. The hall was full of swordsmen,dressed in royal blue. They wore glistening medallions of silver upon which was emboldened the face of monstrous statue in Rumina's possession. Their silver helmets were carved in the shape of the exoskeleton of a wild jaguar's herself, stood with her back to Sinbad, looking through the glass wall which faced the open sea. She was dressed in blue as well and held the sceptre of Kohlmar in her hand. Some of the burly swordsmen leapt forward at once and engaged Sinbad in a heated battle. "Four against one. You call that even?",yelled Sinbad,through the clash of the swords. One man retired to the sidelines with a severe blow to his shoulder while another's sword went sailing through the air and landed precariously upon the top of the stairs. More swordsmen joined eagerly into the fight.  
"Hey,call off your goons! I came here to talk not fight",called Sinbad again. In a fleeting instant,Sinbad's hands were pinned down and his sword was held against his own throat.  
"One little brush with this tip..",grinned a nearby swordsman."And things will get pretty nasty for you.."  
"Don't harm him",ordered Rumina,finally turning around."Let him go"  
"It's about time",huffed Sinbad,pulling away from the men and stepping forward to join Rumina by the wall. "Now.. about that explanation-"  
"Get ready to set sail",called Rumina to her army,ignoring Sinbad's presence.  
"But Mistress, the merchant ship is not due for two-"  
"Forget the merchant ship. Why wait for one when I can resurrect another.. equally strong and re-decorated by the creatures of the ocean"  
Rumina stretched out both her hands and concentrated her powers in a blinding red surge. Her hair blew back and she swayed lightly. Beside her, the sceptre stood erect, mysteriously planting itself on the floor. Sinbad followed the direction of her powers and saw something huge rising from the sea. It was a large , hole-ridden, water logged, sail shredded ship!. Rumina's face was drained of color. Sweat beaded her brow and began to tumble in tiny drops down her face. Still, she determinedly focused her powers until the skeleton ship was afloat on the waters.  
"There!",she said in a ghostly whisper, heaving wildly for breath. She suddenly swooned and caught her balance on the staff."I...I've done it"  
"I'm impressed",nodded Sinbad,not taking his eyes off the ship."You must be really eager to get to Baghdad"  
"You have no idea",said Rumina,tiredly. She reached out and a jolt of red lighting surged through Sinbad, stunning him instantly. He fell limply to the floor. "Take him aboard. I need him alive". Asif came forward to drag Sinbad away to the ship.

* * *

Maeve raced along the path towards the white house with the courage of a true warrior. She was filled with new energy ,now that her brother was closeby - alive and well enough for her to feel his presence. Maeve's sword was drawn out and she breathed evenly, prepared to strike at the first hint of approaching danger. Should she meet Rumina now.. or that fierce soldier - whoever he was - If she should meet Sinbad.. Try as she might, Maeve still harbored vague doubts as to the true nature of Sinbad. "He must be her ally.. Why else would she speak so freely, the way she did",thought Maeve,trying to convince herself."Evil has many faces indeed!" Maeve climbed higher and higher up the path. She grew distracted by the appearance of the statuary and the landscape of the lush gardens and lawns. The pain in her head had returned abruptly ,much to her aggravation. There was something incredibly familiar about the house. Maeve's eyes darted all her position on the pathway, she could ascertain that the gardens were deserted.

Maeve bounded boldly up the stairs. How different was the sight that met her eyes than the one faced by Sinbad who had been in her position just a few moments ago! The house was devoid of life. The halls and stairways were silent as a sanctum. Maeve walked gingerly, watching out for any unpleasant surprise. When she couldn't find any,she risked calling out, "Is anyone here? Dermott?"  
Still, no sound. The house was deathly calm.

Maeve lowered her sword and squinted at the tall windows."_Curtains of cream and gold.._",she echoed,grimacing under her head-ache. She leaned forward,feeling the softness under her feet. "_Th..thick white carpets covering the floor.._" Maeve shivered,although the morning air was warm. She gazed across the wide oval hall, mesmerized by the whiteness of the carpets. "_Wall of glass_",she breathed, her voice barely a whisper. She looked out of the glass wall of the house,her head throbbing harder now,threatening to steal her balance. "_The view of the sky and the sea and the silvery line where they both meet.._" Maeve's knees buckled under her and her sword dropped with a soft thud to the floor. She stretched out in pain,looking upwards at the spinning ceiling.  
"_It was a spectacular house with extraordinary design and color._"  
Maeve began to gasp for breath. Her eyes closed into swirling blackness.  
"_..it was being laid to waste for Mala had died many years ago_"

The blackness seemed to transport Maeve in a strange current. She felt herself being lifted, travelling quickly through the air while a voice kept speaking to her.  
_"the house was marvelous, it was in a location far away from the cities on a rather secluded spot. Doubar would never live there and Sinbad was too little to decide for his own."_  
"Sinbad",said Maeve,wondering why the voice had spoken his name.  
_"the deed documents were in safekeeping of Sinbad's old Uncle who came once in three months to air the mansion"_  
"Sinbad",thought Maeve."That name again". The voice seemed to belong to a woman now. She was speaking as if she was telling a story of a time long long ago. Her voice was pleasant and likeable. Maeve liked the woman. She seemed to be her friend.  
_"He made a lot of money and decided to settle down with his family in Beuid-Merra. He built there, the mansion of his dreams. The same terrace gardens and the same white pathway. And he never forgot Sinbad the sailor."_  
"Beuid-Merra.. Sinbad the sailor!"  
Maeve's eyes snapped open and she looked upwards at the gigantic wall that had loomed up before her.  
"Welcome,Maeve",greeted an unfamiliar voice. "It has taken you a long time to get here.. I wonder why-"

* * *

"Who are you?",cried Maeve. Her fingers searched eagerly for her sword and finding her scabbard empty,she reached out, her hands poised to conjure a fireball. "What is this strange place?"  
"You have made it here because you wanted to remember Sinbad,Maeve"  
"Remember..". Maeve frowned in the darkness. She looked up with a start. "You were the one who's stolen our memories..I've been wandering around all this time,forgetting the crew and the ship.."  
"That's right"  
Maeve breathed harder,unsure of what to speak next. "Are you our enemy?",she asked after a long pause.  
"Enemy?",laughed the voice."Oh.. hardly,my dear. I am merely an observer. But it is true that I have aided another sworn enemy of yours. She is most eager to destroy Baghdad"  
"Rumina!",seethed Maeve,in fury."What have you to do with her?"  
"Rumina is weak and alone. She begged for my help"  
"Since you have aided her, you are my enemy as well. I want to go back to the others. Let me out of here or I'll burn my way through!"  
"I like your spirit,Maeve! I have underestimated your spirit. You draw your strength from your brother do you not? Dermott has been cursed by Rumina.. I peered into his mind and happened upon the memories of a young boy rather than a hawk.. It was startling surprise! I never bothered to erase his memories when I erased yours"  
Maeve faltered lightly.  
"Oh, I know about him now. I know about Dermott. I've been watching the bond between you two. Rarely have I seen such a connection. You will one day become a fine sorceress.. if that is what you want to be"  
"My life's goal is to kill Rumina"  
"I will not stand in your way. I have helped her far enough" The voice grew louder."Rumina should have killed you when she had the chance. When you stumbled alone through the forests, she should have attacked and destroyed you"  
"Send me back!", yelled Maeve,bringing out her fireball."SEND ME BACK NOW!"

* * *

Maeve's eyes shot open and she found herself ,flat on her back with the sword by her side. She scrambled up in haste and bounded up the stairs, in search of Dermott.  
"Dermott!",she cried,urgently."Where are you?"  
Maeve's instincts led her to the room at the very end of the hallway. She barged in and found her brother inside a thick metal cage. Dermott chirped and screeched happily. He was very glad to see smiled through tears, her hands producing the heat needed to melt the bars and free her brother."How I've missed you"  
She spied a small movement at the corner of her eye and whirled around to stop Nassima from leaving the room. Maeve slammed the doors shut with a sharp gust of wind and then approached the trembling woman. "Nassima?",she called."Don't you remember me? I owe it to you and your story about Sinbad's house which helped me get back my memories..."  
Nassima stumbled backwards in fear. Maeve reached out her hand and felt the spell that Nassima was under.  
"Rumina has enchanted you with a mind-controlling spell,Nassima.. But the spell is weakening. It can be broken if you only try"  
Nassima stared blankly at her.  
Maeve ,deciding not to waste anymore time, beckoned Dermott to her arm and walked out of the room. She strode into the terrace and gazed out into the deep blue sea. A horrific sight met her eyes. The Nomad, covered in bruises from Rumina's destructive power was floating like a hollow hull upon the were more than a hundred men aboard the ship.. dressed in blue,carrying swords and wearing heavy masks."  
"She's heading for Baghdad to destroy the Caliph!",realized Maeve, her memories flooding back in a rush. "I've got to stop her. Rumina's magic is sustaining the broken Nomad. She is so weak, that all her concentration and effort have been spent up in keeping the ship afloat. That's why her other spells are weakening.. Rumina will be easy to defeat if I can stow-away on the ship before it sets sail!"

* * *

Nassima looked emptily ahead, her face drained of any expression. Her eyes wandered to the melted cage where the hawk had previously been kept. The rescuer - the sorceress was no longer in the room. The hallways were silent once again. Suddenly Nassima saw a young boy standing shyly -half hidden, by the archway which led to the outer balcony. Nassima frowned sharply and blinked hard as if trying to ascertain what she recollected Maeve's words."The spell is weak now. It can be broken if you try". Nassima cried out and stood up on uncertain feet. She stepped forward, first unsure.. then suddenly she moved faster until she was near the archway. "Abdul ..come here",she said,holding out her trembling hand. "Come here"


	15. Kohlmar's warriors

"Hey,look up there",said a swordsman-soldier,pointing to the top of the mast."Think it's going to build a nest up there?"  
The man beside him peered up and after a while, shrugged his shoulders."I don't know.I've never known a hawk to build a nest on a mast".  
"Raise anchor!",commanded the leader of the army. Some of the men on deck, ran to the side of the ship to hoist the heavy anchor. Others unrolled the sails. As if on cue, the hawk swooped down with a loud screech. He made a fierce bee-line for the leader's head and swerved sideways only inches from his face. The man looked stunned for a moment. Then,he reached out for his sword with a loud yell. The hawk was making rapid circles around the mast, screeching for all he was the distraction, the red-headed sorceress climbed deftly up the rungs of the rope ladder. The gaping hole at the side of the ship, startled her for a moment. Through it hung drapes of sea-weed and the inner hold was layered with sand. Maeve quickly swung herself through and into the cargo hold. The waves beat upon the battered wooden wall but not even a drop of water entered the ship!

* * *

When Sinbad opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the low ceiling of a cabin. The swaying movement told him that he was within a ship and that the ship had set sail. His hand moved slowly to his side but his sword was gone. Sinbad sat up ready to break free from his assailants even if he had to fight with his bare hands. But aside from Asif-el-Quidar, there was no one else in the room! Asif looked with some surprise at Sinbad.A flicker of recognition and nothing more.  
"Is this ship headed for Baghdad?",asked Sinbad.  
"Yes"  
"Why does Rumina want to go to Baghdad? What is the army for?"  
"The army is to start a war against the Caliph of Baghdad and his son. Rumina seeks revenge against those responsible for her father's death",replied Asif,staring through glassy eyes. Suddenly he lurched forward and grabbed Sinbad by the shoulders in a vice-like grip."Sinbad!",he cried.  
"What is it?",replied Sinbad,staring into Asif's confused eyes.  
Asif began to blink furiously,shaking hard as if struggling against some violent force. "Must...m..must overcome.. I must.."  
"Where are my weapons?. We must stop Rumina before it's too late"  
"Weapons are useless against Rumina. She is too powerful to be stopped now",said Asif in a quivering voice.  
"We'll see about that!",said Sinbad,with a grim nod. He pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge."Open this door now,Asif!"  
"The door opens by magic.. Don't you see..? Why you're here... You're the key. You can't escape"

* * *

Firouz and Doubar received the utmost care from the royal physicians of the Palace under the direct command of the Prince. Yet, even the most knowledgeable amongst the physicians could give no satisfactory explanation for the suddenness of the head-aches or why it was affecting both men with equal force at the same time. The evening found Firouz in a pensive state, with his shoulders hunched over in thought and his fingers absently twirling the medallion around his neck. "I have this theory-",he began,with a cursory glance at Doubar.  
"Let's hear it",welcomed Doubar,leaning forward in expectation.  
"Repressed memories"  
"Repressed what?"  
"Repressed memories.",repeated Firouz. He spoke the next few words in slow and careful deliberation. "My theory is that we have lost some of our memories and when we try to recall them, we get this unbearable pain-"  
"That's just nonsense"  
"Fine.",accepted Firouz ,in faint annoyance."I'd like to see you come up with a better explanation"  
Doubar looked nonplussed by this sudden challenge. He frowned hard in thought, humming and hawing, trying to make some valuable contribution of ideas. "Perhaps its something we ate?",he offered, after a lengthy pause. Before Firouz could reply, Doubar shook his head at the weakness of his own suggestion. "A food poison that gives only head-aches sounds plain silly...".  
"Exactly",agreed Firouz with a sigh. Doubar realized that the inventor was just as tired as he was. For most of the day, they had been racked with such inexplicable pain and it just wouldn't do to quarrel right now. Doubar paced a bit around the luxurious chamber. He turned sharply and demanded,"Then if what you are saying is true, if indeed our memories have been wiped out, how come you and I remember different things? Don't tell me Sinbad is both alive and dead or I might just go crazy!"  
Firouz stood up, glad that his ideas were at least being given the benefit of the doubt.  
"That's the only part I cant figure out. It's as if someone was very selective about which memories of ours to destroy"  
"Someone? You speak of a hidden enemy?",asked Doubar,growing alert at once.  
"I don't know. Perhaps..perhaps.."  
Doubar stood in silence, his mind understanding the severe implications of Firouz's ideas. If indeed their memories had been stolen, then parts of their lives have been stolen as well. They would never know what they've missed. Doubar ,for the first time began to worry over his brother, Sinbad. He walked up to Firouz and with a steady gaze, he reached out an arm and laid it on the inventor's shoulder."No matter what happens,Firouz.. Whether we get back whatever it is that's been stolen from us.. or not - I'll always be there to watch your back"  
Firouz was surprised and touched by the sincerity of the gesture. He grabbed Doubar's arm and clasped it in a firm handshake. "And I will be there to watch your back,Doubar",he replied.

* * *

Rongar's eyes swept across the busy port of Baghdad. Somehow , he must earn a berth on a ship bound for Beuid- Merra. But apparently Beuid-Merra was not a favored trading port amongst the merchant crowd. A faint smile of irony played across Rongar's stolid face. But only for a fleeting moment. He remembered that his own humble dirks were the reason he was able to unlock the mystery behind the stolen memories. He was sure of Rushid's defeat in the hands of Sinbad the Sailor. Rushid was like every other enemy they'd faced so far - pompous and ignorant of the Captain's cunning and valor. Sinbad would bring Rushid's plans to ashes and restore things to the way the should be! Yet there was one detail which didn't quite fit in with Rongar's ideas. He frowned as he remembered the harpy that attacked him on the deck of the Nomad. It's appearance was unaccounted for and strange owing to the fact that harpies were usually the favorite minions of Turok and Rumina. To imagine them to be aiding Rushid struck Rongar as rather odd indeed!

* * *

Maeve moved with double caution, her feet tip-toeing noiselessly through the hold of the ship. She knew that she was an unwelcome stow-away and that the slightest hint of her presence will bring down the wrath of every soldier on the ship! As she peered around in the darkness, she could sense that the hold was choked with all types of weapons and supplies. They stuck out at odd angles, some piled up in a tottering heap. They had been thrown together in a hurry. That much was certain. As she lingered near the door, debating whether to go up into the cabins, something at the back of the hold, caught her attention. It gleamed invitingly and Maeve walked over for a closer look. She pulled away the sheets and revealed a large mirror, set in a dull golden frame. The design was exquisite. Maeve knew instantly that it must belong to Rumina. As her hands  
wandered across the frame, the mirror rippled and came alive.  
"Maeve!",it called, with urgency in its voice.  
Maeve pulled back in fright.  
"Maeve, come closer - Don't be afraid"  
"I know that voice". Maeve's eyes peered into the mirror in disbelief. When she spoke, her voice came in a hoarse whisper."Is that you, Caipra?"

* * *

Rumina breathed hard, her head lolling heavily to the side of the silken cushion upon her bed. The resurrection of the Nomad had taken a heavy toll on her powers. Sheer willpower kept her going. Her body throbbed with pain and her face was ghostly white - as if drained of all color and vitality. She glanced at the symbol ingrained upon the back of her hand. It seemed as if it was drawn by fire. "Soon, my time will come", said Rumina,weakly. She smiled to herself. " I will avenge my father's death by destroying the Caliph and his family. In doing so, I will become the new ruler of Baghdad with Sinbad by my side". A single tear ran down Rumina's cheek. She closed her eyes in fatigue. Above her bedpost, the scepter of Kohlmar began to glow.

* * *

The face in the mirror did indeed belong to Caipra. The eyes that gazed back at Maeve were intelligent and shrewd as ever. Caipra looked the same in every respect. Yet there was a suspicious hint of apprehension clouding her face.  
"Caipra,it is you!",said Maeve,sounding winded."But how is this possible?"  
"This mirror is only a portal,Maeve.",explained Caipra."A powerful one as well.I used it as a last resort. You see, I have been trying to communicate with you for quite some time now" There was a small pause. The expression on Caipra's face changed to one filled with great sorrow and distress. "Maeve",she called, leaning froward in urgency."I sense great danger approaching Baghdad. A powerful evil surrounds you and Sinbad. What has happened?"  
"Caipra, Rumina is aboard the Nomad and she plans to attack Baghdad-I don't how but-"  
"Yes, I sensed Rumina's presence. Yet I fear there is something more. Something that will help her destroy Baghdad-"  
Maeve's heart leaped that the very suggestion. "What do you mean? Rumina's too weak after the battle at Skull Mountain-"  
"She has found a new source of power now. It is the scepter of Kohlmar, protected by Tohmohkhgrra. I sense that it is also on the ship"  
"I have heard of this scepter",said Maeve,her eyes widening with realization. "But I don't know of the strength of its power."  
"The scepter is most powerful. It can spawn indestructible armies which can flatten the most heavily armed fortresses in the blink of an eye."  
Maeve's throat grew parched and the feeling of fear sunk deep into her soul. Visions of Baghdad city being destroyed filled her mind. "I will stop Rumina before she has a chance to use this deadly scepter"  
Caipra grew alert at once. "Maeve, you must not approach her!"  
"I don't understand"  
"It is true. You see, the scepter can only be wielded by one with enough power to summon the aid of Tohmohkhgrra. The power must tip the balance. Now, since Rumina is weak, she will seek out an ally..and, you are the best one she can find"  
"But Caipra, I'm not afraid. My flames can burn that scepter-"  
"The scepter cannot be destroyed by your magic. Maeve, listen to me. Hide yourself away. Let Sinbad fight with Rumina. If you go near that witch, she might form an alliance with you and your powers will be drained away. Even the faintest touch - simple clasping of the hands can create the symbols of the deadly pact which will revive the Kohlmar scepter "  
"Drained away",echoed Maeve. Her mind grew feverish in its search to form a quick plan of defense. "Caipra, you have always been my guide. Your words have continually helped me to put faith in myself and in my abilities.."  
"What are you asking of me,Maeve?",questioned Caipra.  
" I'm asking you now, to guide the innocent people of Baghdad, Caipra - especially the Sultan and his family. They need you as much as they need Sinbad to stop the Rumina's wicked schemes"  
Caipra nodded gravely. A sigh escaped her lips. "I am to be the harbinger of doom... and of hope"Caipra gave a small smile and began to vanish from across the surface of the mirror. The ripples subsided and she was gone.

* * *

Maeve slipped into the inner cabins of the ship with the stealth of a cat. As prepared as she was for the battle ahead, she did not meet even a single soldier along the darkened corridors. "They must all be up on deck",decided Maeve."So much the better. Now... to find Sinbad". She jumped violently when she heard someone trying to ram through the door at the far end of the passage."Hey,Rumina.. I'm in no mood to play your games.", bellowed Sinbad in unmistakable fury. **"Open this door right now!"**  
Maeve ran quickly to the same corner. "Sinbad, stay back",she warned. "I'm going to try and break through this door"  
There was silence.  
"Maeve!",called Sinbad, sounding confused and delighted at the same time. "Is it really you?"  
"I'm coming through",said Maeve, concentrating all her powers in a hammering blow to the solid wood. The magic dissolved the door away and Sinbad was free from his cabin prison! Maeve leaned forward, eager to convey the intelligence she gained from Caipra."We're in danger. Rumina is going to use a-"Her words stopped midway when Sinbad's arms enveloped her in an embrace.  
"Sinbad",said Maeve, partly annoyed and partly puzzled."What are you-"  
Sinbad stepped back, looking rather flustered."I thought a lot about you.",he said."How you got on the ship seems amazing! But you are an amazing person,Maeve" Sinbad reached out and gently pushed back the lock of hair that seemed to fall across Maeve's forehead."We'll find your brother somehow. You have my word that he will be safe and with you soon". Now it was Maeve's turn to look astonished at Sinbad's casual reference to her well-guarded secret. Her legs failed lightly but she steadied herself."My brother? How did he know.." Then it all came in a rush. "Of course! She herself had told Sinbad about Dermott!" Maeve blushed furiously and cursed herself a thousand times for her stupidity. Sinbad mistook her muted agitation for sadness. "I need you more than ever before,Maeve. Rumina is not who she seems...I"  
"Sinbad,don't you remember me?",interrupted Maeve,in a pained whisper.  
"Of course I remember-"  
"No Sinbad!",cried Maeve, growing impatient and annoyed."Look at me. You've known me for a whole year. This is your ship - The Nomad! Rumina is your enemy. You killed her father,Turok - at Skull Mountain"  
"What? What are you saying?"  
"Sinbad, your memories were stolen by a sorcerer, Rushid. The only way to defeat him is to forcefully take back your memories. Try to remember,Sinbad",pressed Maeve, cupping Sinbad's face in her trembling hands ,in an effort to make him focus on what was truly important. "You've got to! Doubar, Firouz and Rongar are lost somewhere. They can't come to our help this time and Rumina must be stopped before her plan with the scepter of Kohlmar gains momentum"  
Sinbad gently lowered Maeve's hands and began to stride down the passage.  
"You don't believe me,do you?",called Maeve in pursuit."You still don't understand"  
"What I don't understand is why this is so important now that we are at the brink of battle. Tell me instead of the scepter..scepter of Kohlmar?"  
"What about the head-aches - the flashes of pain surging through your skull"  
Maeve grabbed Sinbad's hand and pressed it against the wooden wall of the passage. "This is your ship - The Nomad. Don't you remember anything at all?"Sinbad's eyes twinged in pain and he jerked his hand back, as if a wave of lighting had shot out from the ship's wall. He pressed his fingers to his temples and staggered on his feet.  
"Sinbad?",said Maeve,gazing anxiously at the Captain.  
Sinbad sank to his knees and doubled over in agony.  
**"Sinbad!"**  
Maeve also dropped to her knees in panic. The Captain was sweating profusely and his face bore a deathly gray pallor. "C..Can you hear me?" When Sinbad looked at her, his eyes were glowing in green.

* * *

Rumina stood up from her bed, her eyes in a green glow as well. She reached out and took the scepter of Kohlmar in her hands. "It is time"

* * *

Maeve gazed with growing horror at the glimmering symbol of Tohmohkhgrra on Sinbad's hand. "I..don't believe it..Rumina's found her ally... _in you_"


	16. City under siege

Maeve didn't miss a beat when she jumped back and instinctively leveled her sword at Rumina the moment she stepped out from her chamber with the staff in her hand. "Your battle begins with me,Rumina!",she cried out loud.  
A smirk born out of mock admiration for Maeve's bravado, flashed across Rumina's face. "You've gotten past Master Rushid's memory spell, I give you credit for that. But there is nothing you can do against the power of the scepter of Kohlmar."  
"Try me",breathed Maeve, her eyes blazing with hate.  
Rumina only smiled. A hand reached out from behind Maeve and firmly pushed down her sword. Maeve resisted and then froze in shock for it was Sinbad who was now standing between herself and the witch. His face seemed puzzled , as if he was in conflict with himself; as if he didn't fully comprehend why he was taking allegiance with Rumina. But he still barred Maeve's passage to the witch.  
Maeve took a step forward and stopped in surprise when she heard screams commencing from the deck of the Nomad!. She had heard people screaming before , on the many islands that she and the crew had been, whenever there was danger threatening a village or a hamlet, the people often grew desperate and cried out in fear. But these screams seemed almost unearthly. They were longer-drawn out, almost as if the people were dying from some cruel torturous device..as if they were subjected to extreme horrific pain. Rumina seemed unperturbed by the screams. Maeve suspected that she rather enjoyed them.  
"Come Sinbad. There is much for us to do together",said the witch,taking Sinbad's arm and leading him to the steps. They walked past Maeve , completely ignoring her presence or even considering her as a potential threat."Let's not waste time with the riff-raff.."

* * *

Maeve bounded up on deck and stood astounded by the blood-curdling scene unfolding rapidly before her eyes. The deck of the Nomad was bathed in an eerie blue light and within this gloomy dome, the swordsmen-soldiers of Rumina's army writhed and screamed in horrific pain. Every man tore his hair, tears streaming out of his swollen eyes pleading and crying out for the pain to stop. Some threw themselves overboard; some others crumpled down ,their limbs wrapping tightly around their heaving bodies as if to grasp onto their last shred of sanity. The medallions around their necks were glowing brightly.

_"The soldiers are transforming. They are morphing into creatures of destruction - the real army of Kohlmar."_

Maeve watched in horror as wings began to sprout from the backs of the men. Long wings - like that of a bird of prey, stretching large and wide. Their faces began to change more cat-like, their teeth turning into fangs and nails changing to claws. The pupils of their eyes became larger and dirty yellow in color. Their physic turned muscular; skin swapped for tough bluish-green scales. They grew several heads taller, a new layer of metallic armor covering their chests, arms,legs and feet.  
"Beautiful",applauded Rumina,laughing in pleasure as she swayed through her haunted army. Her manners resembled that of a child upon finding some new toy to play with. Sinbad stayed by her side, hardly casting his eyes in Maeve's direction.  
As Maeve looked on, she couldn't help noticing how much Rumina had changed under the power of the awesome scepter. She looked rather beautiful herself and full of new vigor. She looked like a queen in readiness to assume her throne!.  
Soon the screaming subsided. The soldiers rose to their feet, first limping, then rising tall in their new found strength. The leader of the army, lifted up his voice and gave a loud roar.  
"Go,my valiant minions!",commanded Rumina. "And don't come back until you have reduced Baghdad to a smoldering crisp!"  
"No!". Maeve mustered her strength and barged towards the witch. But her cries were lost in the unison of the roars that thundered over the Nomad, as the forty warriors of Kohlmar took to the air towards the city of the Caliph. Rumina reached out and clasped Sinbad's hand. She lifted the staff of Kohlmar. A green beam of pure magic shot into the air and a massive burst of wind swelled the sails of the ship which tore the Nomad through the waters. The salty spray from the sea washed over the deck and Maeve hung on to the side of the ship for dear life. Rumina stood tall,enjoying the rising awe of her powers,Sinbad broke into a sweat and swayed uncertainly on his feet.  
"What's the matter,Sinbad?",asked Rumina with a smirk. "Wondering why you feel so weak? Well, this is just the beginning."  
Sinbad tried to pull away but Rumina held his hand in an iron grip.  
"Ah..Ah..Ah.. We've formed an alliance,dearest. We have a task at hand. Perhaps you may feel you are getting the worst end of our bargain. But that's only because you are new at this magic business. The scepter draws power from you and me and bolsters it with its own magic. While I wield the scepter, I grow stronger. But you, my dear Sinbad ,grow weak because you are after all ...only a human. The depletion of your own hidden powers saps you also of your physical strength because of your inexperience. Now you know what it feels like to perform great magic. Now you understand why I too grow exhausted after long spells of sorcery."  
Rumina laughed aloud and gazed with glittering eyes at the fast-approaching coast of Baghdad. When the wind died down, the ship was only a fair distance from Baghdad's port and the battle had already begun for at that very moment, the tower of the Royal Palace burst into a ball of flame!  
"A front row seat!",smiled Rumina in satisfaction."Just the way I like it!"

* * *

"Friend or foe?", demanded Doubar,his eyes full of suspicion and his sword poised for attack.  
"You've picked an excellent time to lose your memory,Doubar", chided Caipra with a frown.  
"Just answer the question!Friend or foe?"  
Firouz looked into the chamber with a concerned expression on his face. "Hey, what's all the commotion,Doubar?"  
"I found this woman appearing right before my eyes in a purple cloud and she refuses to tell me who she is! Would you please explain to her that this is the Sultan's Palace and that if I turn her over to the guards, she could be jailed at once for trespassing?"  
Firouz rushed over quickly and gazed for a moment at Caipra, who appeared to be the very epitome of serenity. Her eyes were alert and her mouth was a firm line. Whoever this woman was, she was here for a definite purpose. Suddenly his eyes twitched and the familiar flash of pain shot through his head.  
"It's all right Doubar. There's no danger here",assured Firouz,squinting his eyes and turning away.  
"You know her?",asked Doubar, lowering his sword.  
"No"  
"No?"  
"I don't know. I guess so"  
"You guess so",mimicked Doubar,exasperated. He brought his blade back up again. "I distrust practitioners of magic"  
"My name is Caipra. I have helped you and Sinbad once before when Omar of Basra planned a war against the Caliph of Baghdad-"  
"Rubbish! That is a lie! I'm in no mood for-"  
"Your teacher, DimDim... is my husband",added Caipra.  
Doubar instantly withdrew his sword and took a step back in surprise.  
"I knew it!",broke in Firouz with a wry smile."I knew that head ache meant something"  
"You mean, she is one of those people we have met before but don't remember now?",asked Doubar. "Our humble apologies, Caipra."  
"Apology accepted",replied Caipra with a graceful nod. "Now, I have come to warn the Caliph and his family of the approaching danger that seeks to destroy his beautiful city"  
"Destroy Baghdad?",cried Doubar and Firouz together.  
"Listen carefully to what I have to say..."

* * *

Firouz materialized within the walls of his home and quickly went about gathering a few handy inventions and tools while his mind worked feverishly on a plan of defense against Rumina and the Kohlmar staff. Caipra had given him the clear insight into what they were up against without mincing the vital details of the strength of the staff and the alliance that the Witch had formed with Captain Sinbad. "The warriors of the staff possess incredible destructive powers thanks to the mystical medallions.. ",said Firouz with a thoughtful frown."Well then the logical thing to do would be to find a way to slice off those medallions from around their necks , at the earliest opportunity so that our adversaries will be reduced to ordinary swordsmen". Firouz ran to a nearby shelf and rattled through a few books and fingered a few bottles of strangely colored liquids until his hands closed around a vial of muddy red mixture. "Time to put this to the test"

* * *

"Your Highness, there is indeed a ship approaching the waters of Baghdad Port. There appear to be several warriors ,as my lady described, armed with heavy swords on board the deck-"  
"How many of them are there?"  
"We counted forty"  
The Caliph leaned back into his chair, closed his eyes and rested his chin upon his steeped fingers. In the next instant, he stood up and yelled for the head of the guards, the commander of the Sultan's army and the army captains to assemble at the Royal Courts. "Let the ministers and elders of the City be gathered together as well! Send envoys to every corner of the City commanding women and children to escape to the nearest hills and caves where they may be safe. Let every able-bodied man to supplied with at least a spear or a knife. We will fight and defeat this monster which threatens our Baghdad!"  
"I will lead the army to the shoreline,father. We will draw the Kohlmar warriors to the deserts where we may fight without having to worry about the innocents in the City", said Prince Casib, briskly fitting his sword into his scabbard and calling for his finest stead.  
"Go forth, my brave son and may strength and wisdom of a thousand kings guide you"  
The Prince bowed low and left the Caliph walked down the steps of his throne and called for his weapons to be fitted into his vest and side. "So, your words have come as warning at just the right time. Thank you,Caipra.",he said quietly.  
Caipra stepped forward and nodded in reply. "Your majesty, I know that this disastrous moment calls for your guidance and leadership but-"  
"I can never hide here in the Palace while my subjects are in danger. I am not a coward"  
"But Rumina seeks to destroy you, your Majesty"  
"She is sore at me for sending Sinbad to kill Turok"  
"And if she succeeds, then the heart of Baghdad will be destroyed as well. The people will lose faith, grow wear and surrender to her tyrannical rule". The Sultan remained silent. "Sire, you must let me protect you with my powers. I must safeguard you from Rumina until the warriors of Kohlmar are well and truly defeated and Sinbad is by your side to battle against the witch"  
"But what about Adina and my family?"  
"They will come under my protection as well. The people need their King in order to stay strong in the fight against this unspeakable evil"  
"So be it",said the Sultan at last."But you shall form your shield around me and my family at the Outer Courts where we can watch the battle. The moment I sense that we are no match for the witch, I will surrender myself so that she may spare the people from further cruelty"  
Caipra nodded and went ahead to gather the watched the proceedings through worried eyes. He strode into the balcony and peered at the distant speck upon the far horizon that was the ship bearing their enemies. "Little brother",he mumbled to himself."I hope you are safe"

* * *

"They're coming!",hollered Doubar,racing into the Outer Courts with his sword drawn out and ready to attack. A dozen guards gathered along the low wall while Caipra formed a orangish dome around eleven members of the Royal family with Adina and the Caliph standing at the front. Caipra stood inside with her right hand stretched out and sustaining the dome. They heard a loud explosion as the closest tower of the Royal Palace burst into flames and came crashing down with a sickening roar. The guards scattered , some crushed beneath the weight of the heavy boulders. Doubar managed to slipped through a crumbling column and yelled angrily at the flying feline monster that had staged the destruction. "**Come down here, you coward and fight like a true warrior!**". More Kohlmar warriors appeared, their faces barred in a twisted grin and they breathed fire down on the City Market and Square. The Caliph and his family huddled together, gazing fearfully at the flying pieces of burning rock and wood. Although many such pieces hit the dome, they could not penetrate inside. "As long as you are within the dome, you are safe",said Caipra looking as composed as ever.

* * *

Firouz quickly pulled out the gadgets he had invented out of the large sacks heaped up on a mule cart and began arranging them along a makeshift boulder-wall along the line of the sea. A few of the townsmen who had volunteered to help him ,were standing closeby, watching the fast growing pile of strange weaponry with high expectations on their faces.  
"What does this do,Firouz?",asked one man,holding up a series of light-weight wood pieces nailed together in a criss-cross manner. At the end was an iron loop wedged into the wood.  
"It's a retractable arm",replied Firouz, was busily pulling out same cogs and nails out from a smaller bag. "The iron ring will hold a small pouch filled with any powder-"  
"Powder?"  
"Yes, like an itching powder.. or even a powder which causes the eyes to burn. This arm will launch the bag into the flying beasts,exposing its contents and will startle them while we go in for the kill"  
The men glanced at each other.  
"Doesn't look very strong",commented another man after a pause.  
"It has to be assembled first",explained Firouz."Believe me,it's easier to operate than you think"  
"I think it would be easier to bury a broad sword into the beast's chest",retorted a strong-muscled others laughed and nodded in same man bent down and hauled up a gigantic net."Now this would come in very handy"  
"Careful with that!",snapped Firouz,at once. He pulled away the net from the man's hands in irritation. "The net serves only for the purpose of casing a very valuable invention of mine"  
"What's that?"  
"The flying glider",beamed Firouz,happily."And I've managed to make the parts and wings for five more just like it"  
"Glider?",echoed one of the townsmen."You mean, glide and fly in the air?"  
"That's right. Like how you saw me do just a few days ago"  
Firouz bent down to pull out more equipment. Meanwhile the men exchanged doubtful looks amongst themselves and then as one accord, they strode away leaving the inventor alone with his creations.  
"Hey,wait a moment",cried Firouz after them."I..I can't put all this together by myself!" He gazed desperately after the men."Come back! We can fight the beasts away"  
"We stand a better chance with our swords and arrows,Firouz",came the mocking reply."Your inventions will only succeed in making us look like fools!"  
Firouz stared sadly after them and flung down the hammer he was holding in then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. There was a dark-skinned moor standing next to him ,heavily armed and glistening with well-tuned moor thumped his chest and pointed to the inventions on the sand.  
"You've come to help me?",asked Firouz.  
The moor nodded.  
"Well, just do whatever I tell you and we'll get these things ready as fast as we can. We don't have much time"  
The moor nodded once again.  
"Just one thing",said Firouz,laying a hand on the moor's arm."Promise me you won't bother me with any questions"  
This time the moor nodded and smiled inwardly to himself.

* * *

Firouz's good work received its first interruption when a blast of sudden hurricane-wind beat over the low boulder wall and tossed few of the stones with a loud crash. The stones rolled right across one of the gliders,half-crushing and half-burying it into the sand,invoking a angry exclamation from the startled inventor. Rongar peered into the blue horizon and spotted a ship approaching land at a remarkable speed.  
"Yes,I see it,my friend. Do you think that ship houses our enemy?",asked Firouz,his hair blowing in all directions by the rough wind. He opened his eyes in thin slits and shielded his eyes from the billowing bits of salt and sand. Meanwhile,a hundred of the best fighters from Baghdad ,seated  
on horseback and carrying swords and bows, formed the line of battle at the city gate. Prince Casib sat valiantly on his stead, his sword poised to signal the attack. Rongar slowly nodded his head in reply to Firouz's question. Then he stopped and vigorously pointed to the sky. There were curious dots lifting into the air and zooming swiftly towards Baghdad City. Rongar signed forty with his hands.  
"I wondered why Rongar kept so silent",thought Firouz with a small smile."I.. I guess he can't speak at all..."  
Almost as soon as Firouz dwelt upon the words, he felt a dull pain shoot across his forehead.  
"You're a person from my past!",he cried out loud.  
Rongar raised his eyebrows and nodded warily. Was Firouz about to recover his memories as well?  
"You..you are a friend of Caipra?... No? Well,that was just a guess.. I thought,perhaps since.."  
A column of flame shot just above their heads. Rongar frantically ducked for cover ,pulling Firouz along with him. The warriors of Kohlmar had landed along the beach and a full fledged battle had begun against the fighters of Baghdad!


	17. The Sultan's Resistance

The warriors of Kohlmar were brutal in their form of attack. The hundred best fighters of Baghdad had planned to distract the flying beasts and lead them to the neighboring wilderness, away from the innocent civilians. But much to their dismay, only four of the warriors took their threat seriously and flew down to challenge their strength. The other thirty six split into halves and the first half flew into the Market Square and housing settlements and began to wreck havoc amongst the people. The other half soared to the Palace to attack the Royal Palace. Doubar found himself being attacked from all sides. Eighteen of the warriors surrounded the Palace and uttered thunderous cries while breathing fire down on the Palace guards and servants. Many were burnt alive by the ruthless beasts.

* * *

Firouz and Rongar ducked and swerved as many pieces of rock flew about wildly in the heat of the battle. Once or twice, the beasts carried away some hapless fighter and threw him down from a treacherous height. "My actual plan was..",cried Firouz,leaping and running through the debris. By now, all his gliders had been destroyed and the satchel he slung on his shoulder was all that he had. ".. to use the gliders to fly and throw this corrosive mixture …to melt away the medallions from around the necks of the beasts…But without the gliders.." Rongar stopped as if struck by lighting. He violently thumped his chest and pointed to the skies.

"What do you mean,you can do it?",asked Firouz with a frown. "It takes a good aim to launch a sample of the mixture that far". Rongar took one of his dirks and showed them to Firouz.A wave of pain again seized hold of the inventor. "You are a knife-thrower!",he observed. "All right ,come on, you might be just the one I need"

Firouz and Rongar where now near the City Gate where the battle was most intensive. Four of the beasts seemed to easily overpower the best fighters of Baghdad. The warriors possessed fierce strength and their armors deflected arrows and any rare swipe of the sword. They breathed down fire and scattered the people like rats scurrying from a flooded barrel.

Firouz moved Rongar to an advantageous position and gave him a small tight little bag and quickly shook some of the corrosive mixture inside. The bag gradually began to dissolve. "Be quick and correct,my friend!",said Firouz."This is a very powerful mixture. Be sure to aim it at the medallion around the creature's neck!"

One of the flying demons raced closer to breathe fire. Rongar quickly took aim and launched the bag into the air. The bag, unable to contain the unstable mixture, exploded into dust right into the creature's face and neck. The warrior blinked back in confusion and prickling pain. Some of the dust settled on the medallion and began to corrode it into nothing. As the medallion dissolved, the beast screamed in pain and swooped down in wild circles. When it crashed into the ground, the armor and scales dissolved away and a weakened human stood up on shaky knees.

"Not so fearsome anymore,are you?",asked Firouz, swinging his saber and approaching the startled solider.

"Mistress Rumina will not be denied her rightful place on the Sultan's throne!",barked the enemy, while taking a haphazard swipe at the inventor.

"I guess you're in no mood to surrender then"

Rongar threw one of his dirks and killed the soldier with a single blow. "Good work,my friend",cried Firouz. Suddenly he found everything so familiar. The way, in which Rongar had co-operated so effortlessly with him, respecting his inventions and acting as his protector and friend. A stinging pain shot through his skull and he fell to his knees with a loud cry. As Rongar stood over him with a concerned expression on his face, Firouz was transported to a new place – the hidden lair of Master Rushid.

* * *

Doubar coughed and stumbled out of the huge clouds of dust and smoke that arose from a small pile of ruined marble pillars. "Can't let this go on much longer!",he gasped. Then,spying a spear by his side, Doubar flung it at the grinning warrior with all his might. The warrior flew backwards and caught the spear ,breathed fire on it and tossed it back to Doubar. The big man leapt out of the way with a loud yell. "**There is nothing you can do to stop us! We are invincible!**",bellowed the warrior. Another flying demon joined him."At first,we will destroy all your homes and streets. Then we will turn and slay you all!"  
"Oh yeah,we'll see about that!". Doubar flung a gigantic net with the help of four of the guards and captured the Kohlmar warrior. The other guards tightened the ropes while Doubar threw himself upon the creature's back with a bludgeon in his hands. "I'm going to deal with this problem the old-fashioned way – blow…. by…. blow!". The warrior's exoskeleton helmet broke into a dozen pieces and he cried aloud in pain as some of the bone like fragments tore into his eyes. "Ugly beasts, go back to hell where you came from!" The other warrior looked perplexed for a moment. To shoot fire would mean, to injure his fellow warrior. As he pondered over hi s predicament, he found himself trapped in a similar net. No sooner than he was pulled in, did the four guards leap on his back, brandishing their weapons and dealing with nasty blows of their own. The former warrior threw off Doubar and cried out loud. He stooped down and breathed a ring of fire around Doubar and himself. "Now, you can't escape.. "  
"I wasn't planning to", retorted Doubar. "You're the one in big trouble!"  
"You never give up ,do you?", thundered the creature. He dragged away the remaining bits of head-gear and Doubar shuddered at the ugliness of the distorted cat-like face. The warrior charged forward and pounded Doubar on the jaw. The man went sailing in the air and landed in a heap. He picked up Doubar again and dealt with an even stronger blow to his face. A gash tore across Doubar's forehead and blood began to seep from it. Doubar moaned out loud and rolled onto his back.  
"Feeling sorry now,little man?",asked the creature, bending low over the fallen sailor.  
"Actually..",said Doubar,in ragged breath."I… was.. just getting.. started"  
Doubar grabbed the medallion and pulled at the chain with all his might. The chain snapped and he held it in his fingers. In a quick instant, he rolled over to the edge of the flaming ring and flipped in into the blaze. "You fool, give that back to me!",cried the warrior leaping to save his medallion. But the silver had tarnished in the red-hot fire and once it began to melt, the warrior's supernatural powers began to disappear. "Nooo…!"  
"Not so tough, are you, little man?",asked Doubar, clutching the struggling swordsman by the scruff of his neck and hoisting him off his feet."Time for the final round!"  
Doubar landed quick blows on the warrior's jaw and chest. He tossed him on the ground with a painful flip. The warrior struggled once and then remained motionless. Doubar smiled in satisfaction and then turned around, hearing the cries of the guards. "My work is never done!"said the sailor, bounding up to take down the other netted beast.

* * *

"Death and destruction everywhere", sighed Rumina, happily. She crunched on a few conjured delicacies and sat gazing into her magical mirror,which showed the on-going scenes of battle. "If only father could see me now. He would have been so proud of me!". Rumina laughed and glanced over to Sinbad who was leaning heavily against the mast. "You look pale, dearest. Your face has turned gray. Why don't you come here and have something to eat?"  
"I..I'm not hungry",managed Sinbad in a hollow voice whist staring at Baghdad city through anguished eyes.  
"All the excitement has been too much for you", replied Rumina, ignoring his sorrow and carrying the bowl towards the Captain." Here, what's more delicious than deep fried scorpions?"  
"Get away from him!",cried Maeve,advancing forward with her sword. She broke into a loud war cry and charged at Rumina with her shining blade. Rumina instantly clutched Sinbad's hand and deflected Maeve's sword with a powerful blue ray of light. The sword went skidding down the deck and before Maeve could get to her feet, large iron shackles appeared around her hands and feet, complete with an iron weight which pulled her roughly to the floor. Sinbad grimaced in pain and Rumina glared at her prisoner in fierce anger.  
"This is your rightful position. On your knees and pleading for me to spare your pathetic existence.."  
"I will never plead-"  
"**Silence**! You annoying peasant, I could crush you like a worm". Rumina stretched out her hand and tiny flashes of lighting shot through the shackles, rattling Maeve violently such that she cried out in pain.  
"Don't harm her!",yelled Sinbad,trying to stride forward on uncertain feet.  
"You are using borrowed powers,Rumina.",shout out Maeve."You may kill me, but you will never prosper"  
"I've had enough of your insolence! I should finish you once and for all!". Rumina raised both her hands to strike when Dermott flew down with a fierce screech. "That wretched bird again!",groaned Rumina,struggling to aim her hands at the fast-moving target."I won't miss this time!"  
Suddenly a sight in the mirror distracted her from her objective. It was a sight so startling that Rumina could hardly believe her eyes. Caipra was protecting the Royal family under a magical dome.  
"No!",yelled Rumina,forgetting everything and gazing into her mirror."Who invited that wretched woman into this battle. She could ruin everything!". Rumina looked about the deserted ship. Her features were twisted into an ugly frown as she concocted a change in her plans. When she looked up, there was a smug smile on her face.  
"I will take care of you later",she said to Maeve with a smile.  
"Sinbad,my love.. Shall we hold hands?". Rumina grabbed Sinbad's hand in a strong hold and clutched the Kohlmar staff in the other hand. She closed her eyes and began to chant. Instantly a bridge made out of gigantic sea-rocks rose up from out of the water, leading directly from the Nomad's deck to Baghdad's port. Servants dressed in black and leading sleek black panthers appeared. Rumina conjured a black cloud which lifted her a little distance from off the ground. Only then did she let go of Sinbad's hand. The Captain slumped down into a heap.  
"A queen's entrance must be majestic and you know what they say", mused Rumina. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. That pesky old woman, will be disposed off and I will be free to assume my throne" She blew a kiss and began to float away with the staff as the cloud carried her across the bridge and her servants followed with the roaring panthers.

* * *

Ten of the demon warriors surrounded the Capira's dome and began breathe fire upon the glowing walls. The royals cried out in fear whist the Sultan stood firm with his arms around the youngest in his family. "How much longer will it hold?" he asked, in worry. Caipra's hands were stretched skywards. The rays from her hands sustained the dome. "It is not a question of time, your Highness. But I must not be distracted. All my focus must be on the persistence of this dome"  
"My people.. my poor subjects",said the Caliph. "Perhaps if the destruction does not end, I should propose the treaty"  
"Rumina does not want a treaty.",replied Caipra."If she is not stopped, she will have her way and destroy everything and everyone in this city-"  
"But who is to stop her?"  
Caipra turned slowly to the Caliph with a surprised smile." Do not despair, your Majesty. Remember, Sinbad is still out there on the ship. He is very resourceful and he will no doubt come to your rescue"  
Before the Caliph could reply, a cold wind swept through the Courts, putting out the flames of the flying beasts. The warriors simpered like kittens and slinked away into the darkest corners of the Courts. On her dark cloud, Rumina descended with the familiar smirk on her face. Her right arm held the powerful scepter of Kohlmar. "So, you are all waiting around for Sinbad to come and rescue you from evil Rumina, is it? Well, I got news for you. Sinbad is in a position where he can help no one but himself. ". Rumina tilted her head and grinned in scorn." and that is, by surrendering unconditionally to me-"  
"**Be gone,witch!**",bellowed Caipra,in fierce anger."You have done enough damage here"  
"You know, I wasn't counting on you being here. In fact, this dome trick is really getting me down". The staff began to glow green and a bright ray shot out from the head to the floor beneath Caipra's dome. The marble began to crack and quake from pressure. Chunk by chunk, the pieces of the floor began to sink inside giving Caipra no choice but to drop her protective dome.  
"Now that that's done", resumed Rumina, in satisfaction. "Step aside, I want a word with the Caliph-"  
"I offer you a treaty, Rumina", broke in the Caliph. "I only ask you to spare my people and this city. I offer you my life in exchange"  
Rumina leaned forward and began to laugh. Her melodious voice filled the ruined Courts and echoed down below. "I will take your life .. and..". Rumina clapped her hands, and a flying warrior flew in with Prince Casib in his claws. The Prince's face and arms were covered in bruises and he was panting ,as if gasping for air. Adina screamed at once and began to wail. "..the life of your son as well. As for the others, let my creatures ravage this city until the next morning. Whoever has managed to survive, will pay obeisance to me, as the new Queen of Baghdad!"  
One of the demons swooped down and made a grab for the Caliph. "**Get away,demon!**", yelled Caipra and she summoned all her strength and aimed her hands at the beast. A loud blast, the beast dissolved into thin air. The people gazed at Caipra in awe.  
"You have interfered long enough", screamed Rumina in seething rage. She took a deep breath and her eyes began to glow in green. The staff began to glow as well. When Rumina spoke, her voice thundered mightily. "Let this be a duel to the death, old woman. **Prepare to die!**"

* * *

"Pure wall of energy",stated Firouz in a awed whisper. He lifted his trembling palms from across the surface of the gigantic wall. "He..hello.. Is anyone here?"  
"You sound hesitant,Firouz. Are you afraid of me?"  
Firouz jumped violently in fright. The voice came from behind and he peered into the darkness to behold the mysterious speaker. "Who..are you? ... ...Where am I?"  
"My name is Rushid and you are in my private domain"  
Firouz waited a beat. He replied cautiously,"But this is a very unusual domain."  
"Why should you say that?"  
"I know that it hasn't got a physical presence like the lairs of the many monsters we've faced before-"  
"Do you think that I'm a monster?"  
"Point of fact. I do. Only a monster would steal away parts of a person's life. Don't you know that memories are precious to human beings? Our relationships, friendships, loyalty – everything is built on the times when we've helped and stood by each other."  
"You're right", admitted the voice.  
Firouz looked nonplussed. He ventured,"By agreeing with me, you have proved my theory that not all monsters are unreasonable creatures of darkness". He paused. "Now that I have my memories, I wish to go back"  
"Before you leave, there is something that I would like to reason with you. Firouz, Rumina asked for my aid to fight against you and your Captain Sinbad. Her plans of vengeance for her father's death are the destruction and acquisition of Baghdad City-"  
"Well, your memory tricks have split us up so that we can't help each other to fend off Rumina!"  
"That's right"  
"Come out from the darkness so that I can see my enemy"  
"I'm not your enemy. I supported Rumina only because I think the world must be owned purely by the beings of magic. Magicians, wizards are the ones with supreme knowledge and skill. They do not lower themselves to the very dregs of society like the humans do"  
"I can think of a few exceptions"  
"Humans are weaklings. They have the mind of the lowly ants which toil under the sun carrying their load in single file to an anthill. They can be controlled and should therefore serve the beings of magic"  
"You sound just as hateful and cruel as Turok"  
"You prove me wrong"  
"Human beings may live monotonous lives but they have thoughts, emotions,ambitions and dreams. They cannot be forced into mindless slavery"  
"Yet they are slaves to many things – wine and even gambling.. By posing as a fellow gambler, I have bought many a human to be my humble servant. They do my bidding to work off their debt. One of them is Asif-el-Quidar"  
"So he was our betrayer"  
"Yes. Because you see, he would have done anything so that I would spare his son's life"  
Firouz frowned uncomprehendingly. Then it dawned on him in a sickening flash. ". Asif gambled on his son's life"  
"You now understand the cheap meanness of a human heart"  
"What he did was mean and foolish. Even cruel. But judging all people by one stupid example-"  
"I could show you a thousand more like Asif-el-Quidar"  
"I'd still stick to my opinion"  
"Not a very logical thing to do"  
Firouz took a few steps forward. "Point of fact. I don't care"  
Suddenly he found himself being transported through a void. The world grew familiar again and his good friend, Rongar was still waiting, patient as ever for him to get up on his feet. "Come on, Rongar. We have warriors to slay!",cried Firouz. He thumped Rongar on the shoulder and then as one accord, they both rushed quickly to the Sultan's Palace.

* * *

As Firouz and Rongar tore their way through, there were masses of people running in terror , some packing whatever possessions they could find and fleeing to the nearby forests and hills. The Prince's army had long since been scattered and some of the bodies were left burning at the village gate. There were cries everywhere, women wailing for their husbands and children wailing in confusion. Suddenly they heard a loud thundering sound and in the midst of dust and smoke, the Sultan's palatial dome sunk inside. The inner walls came crumbling down in utter chaos.

* * *

"Two down", said Doubar, gazing warily at the sky. "And many to go.". The big sailor dejectedly walked down the steps of the Palace. Some of the injured guards had retreated together to the lower rooms where they could tend to their wounds. Doubar was the only one who could still go strong after the fight with the warriors of Kohlmar. As Doubar pondered on the predicament, his eyes drifted to the ocean where he spotted the Nomad. "If those warriors came from that wretched ship, then perhaps the solution to defeat them once and for all, might also come from the same ship. I've got to find out what's going one there". Doubar chose the shortest path to the port and upon finding a small battered sailboat which was surprisingly in good condition, he slowly began to row towards the Nomad. As he was half-way through his journey, far away in a distant, he saw a wide bridge of sea rocks emerge before his very eyes. He watched as a dark cloud descended down the bridge towards the city of Baghdad. "Whatever is going on up there, I'm going to put a stop to it", decided Doubar with a grim nod. He rowed with greater vigor towards the ship.

* * *

"Sinbad,what's happening to you?",cried Maeve,in panic.

Sinbad had collapsed in pain and his eyes were once again glowing in green. Maeve gazed at him in fear and confusion. Slowly the green glow covered Sinbad entirely, surrounding him like a glimmering blanket. Maeve's eyes wandered to the seeing mirror and she saw the dome which Caipra had constructed, being taken down by Rumina. She watched as the Caipra and Rumina prepared to fight each other in a fierce duel.

"Hold on,Sinbad.",said Maeve,struggling in her heavy shackles. "Rumina.. is going to fight Caipra's magic. But every time she summons her powers, she will wield the scepter of Kohlmar and sap your strength as well. You've got to resist her Sinbad. That is the only way you can break this alliance". Maeve's eyes burned with unshed tears. "_That's the only way, you will live_"


	18. Sinbad's Memories

Doubar grunted softly as he heaved himself up the rope rungs of the ladder that was thrown across the side of the ship. He jumped aboard and pulled out his sword. Doubar looked around with suspicion. "Doesn't seem to be anyone here". As he looked round the cabin, he spotted a red-headed woman, clearly a captive of Rumina and his own little brother,being held by some strange magical force.

"**SINBAD!**",yelled Doubar,throwing caution to the winds and rushing to his brother's side . "**Little brother, are you**-"  
The instant Doubar laid his hands on the green glow, he was flung back against the side of the ship. Maeve watched in astonishment at the sudden appearance of Doubar and then the venomous strength of the Kohlmar scepter.

"Doubar!",called Maeve,urgently."Are you allright? **Doubar**!"  
The big sailor groaned and rose to his feet. "I'm all right. Now I know what it feels like to be clubbed with a bolt of lighting... Hit me square in the chest… took me by surprise"  
"Can you break away these chains?"  
"Aye,I can…, but... who are you?"  
Maeve angrily checked herself for forgetting the memory curse placed by the evil Rushid on all her friends. "I'm Maeve,Doubar. I'm an apprentice of Master DimDim.. and…a trusted crew mate aboard this ship "  
"That's good enough for me…",nodded Doubar,kneeling down beside Maeve and laying a good grip on her chains. He grit his teeth and took a deep breath before tearing apart the iron and setting Maeve free.  
Maeve gently rubbed her neck and wrists, glad to be free from her bonds. ". I know I can always count on you". Maeve kneeled next to Sinbad, raised her palms against the green glow and closed her eyes in concentration. "I... I think it's protecting Sinbad -protecting him from outside interference. "  
"I don't understand"  
"Sinbad's hidden potential for magic is being exploited by Rumina in her fight against Caipra"  
"You mean,as long as they both keep fighting , Sinbad will remain helpless"  
"Not only that.. this trial may kill him"  
Doubar was speechless in anxiety. "We..we've got to do something..",he blurted." Can you help him?I..I still don't remember you, but I have this pain in my head that-"  
"Sinbad's got to break free on his own. His memories of his true self have also been stolen away from him. I kept reminding him of various moments .. of even his ship.. but he wouldn't listen…he thinks his first attention must go to defeating Rumina and saving Baghdad"  
"Well, that's Sinbad for you"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sinbad is just like that. When he sees oppression or any kind of injustice, his attention is completing absorbed into doing whatever he thinks is best to solve the problem. That's the only way to be quick on the feet and stay ahead of the enemy"  
"But this is life or death"  
Doubar shrugged. "Sinbad's always put himself ahead of others. That's one of his good points"  
Maeve sighed and pushed back a lock of red hair. She puffed out some breath in desperation. "You're not helping, Doubar.."  
"Look, I'm not saying that-"  
Suddenly, Sinbad groaned out loud and clutched at his chest. Maeve leapt to her feet and ran to into the seeing mirror. Her heart skipped a beat. Rumina had summoned a gigantic tornado using the scepter of Kohlmar. In response, Caipra had conjured an equally frightening tornado. Both tornadoes were fending away one another, hunting for the first opportunity to hurl the opposing spell-caster away!  
Maeve looked all around the ship and at Baghdad city. "The skies are darkening. The seas are growing troubled. The battle is getting worse. There's _nothing_ I can do about it!"  
Maeve sharply drew her breath and bit back a few angry tears. Beads of sweat began dotting her forehead. Her voice quivered and became a despondent prayer. "Sinbad, fight the curse. Try to remember who you really are before it's too late!"  
Doubar slammed his fist into the floor in frustration. "Come on,little brother.",he begged.  
"You've got to pull through-...". As the big sailor spoke the words, Sinbad glanced up and slowly began to fade- his hands and face growing transparent and washed out of healthy color. Doubar drew back in horror. He gazed this way and that in despair and threw himself upon the glowing barrier once again in a desperate attempt to save Sinbad. Once more he was pitched across the deck, as violently as before. "Maeve, speak to him... make him remember. If this is the only way to rescue him, then so be it. _Don't let him disappear forever…_". Doubar's voice, towards the end, carried such mournful softness that it had a subduing effect on Maeve's fears; so much so that she grew rational and settled down once more beside Sinbad. She began to speak– in a voice so steady and so even-tempered that her words could have been easily mistaken as part of an intimate conversation between two lovers,

"Sinbad, listen…the first time we challenged Turok, his evil minion sent Master DimDim far away to some distant land. Try to remember Sinbad. And we decided, all of us, that we would keep looking for Master DimDim and never rest until he was safe and sound, amongst his friends. And.. and we had many amazing times together"  
Maeve's voice faltered lightly but she pretended as if she was clearing her throat and continued,

"the..the second time we ran into Rumina, she had planned a cruel game for you and ordered her beast to hunt you down in her private jungle maze. But you made it out alive and proved that even a vicious beast can be transformed by some human kindness.."

Doubar listened keenly to Maeve's recital and as he listened, his head began to throb. The pain was returning again.

"Oh, you remember Vincenzo,Sinbad? The wicked artist who used his art to take seize control of a kingdom? I..I was trapped in stone and you rescued me.". Dermott screeched loudly from the top of the mast and flew down to Maeve's arm. Maeve smiled sadly, her fingertips gently combing through the hawk's feathery crest. "Dermott appreciates everything that you do for me-"

"Dermott",murmured Sinbad,incoherently.

"**That's right!**",cried Maeve,alert and relieved. Perhaps there was hope after all. "Try to remember. You must _want_ to remember.. Remember Rumina and the city of mist? How she imprisoned a little girl, Serendib…and kept her in hiding for many years until she could make a useful apprentice out of her? You saved Serendib ,Sinbad and that was when we first found out that you possessed some magical powers as well.."

Sinbad's eyes flinched momentarily but he remained as helpless as before.

"We ran into Rumina again. This time- in the city of Basra, where she was after a powerful obelisk that would give her ultimate power! Rumina became you in order to trick the guards and escape with the obelisk.."

Unknown to Maeve, Doubar lay down in agonizing pain and entered a strange void which pulled him along, faster and faster into a black unknown.

* * *

Master Rushid sat alone in his den of darkness. "My memory spell should be unbreakable. But even these simpletons are able to find a loophole and escape." Rushid face twitched for a moment ,betraying a hint of scorn. "But I will still have Sinbad. He will be consumed if he tries to resist me!"  
The wizard brooded for a moment. He shrugged lightly and smiled, "It's always good to have a bargaining chip – just in case"  
The seeing wall appeared and Master Rushid saw Asif-el-Quidar still cowering below the deck of the Nomad, in fear. "Come Asif, your master commands you". Instantly Asif found himself materializing in Rushid's dark lair.  
"You been a terrible disappointment to me,Asif", greeted Rushid, in genuine reproach. "How do you plead?"  
"I..I was acting un..under your orders,Master.",blubbered Asif,nervously.  
"Yes, you were. But the fact of the matter is, my spell isn't good enough to defeat Sinbad and his little crew. Sooner or later, I expect the good Captain himself to drop in here on a surprise visit and I want to keep myself fully prepared to meet him"  
"Wh..what are you going to do?"  
"I am going to bait Sinbad into one final gamble which is sure to seal his fate and I need you as part of the plan-"  
"Sinbad will never see eye to eye with me. I have betrayed him. He will wish me dead-"  
"-which is why I'm bringing…"  
Rushid snapped his fingers and instantly, Nassima and Abdul appeared in Rushid's lair as well. Asif-el-Quidar ran to them with a cry, when a ball of flame burst in front of him and Abdul disappeared while Nassima found herself locked behind a gigantic cage of shimmering magic! She began to scream and batter her palms against the cage walls,but her cries were in vain.  
Rushid smiled grimly.  
"Why do you need Abdul?",cried Asif."I..I exchanged my soul for his. You cannot go back on your word".There were tears in his eyes and he collapsed onto his knees. "You cannot go back on your word!"  
"I never gave you my word",replied Rushid,in scorn. "And what kind of a father are you anyway? What kind of a father gambles on his son's life?".  
Rushid walked slowly towards Nassima's cage with a pitying smirk on his face. "Now you see your husband for what he truly is"  
"No",interrupted Nassima,her eyes returning an unflinching gaze."Now I see my husband's enemy, for what he truly is…"  
"Please I beg you",broke in Asif, in woeful despair. "It was a foolish mistake.."  
"One you will live to regret"  
"I..I'll do anything-"  
"Good", remarked Rushid with a smug smile. His eyes narrowed to thin slits."I want you to kill Sinbad"  
"K..Kill.."  
"That's right. Take this knife and bury it in Sinbad's back at the first chance you get"  
Asif found a knife with a thick gleaming blade ,materializing in his hands. He seemed as if in a trance. The mesmerizing influence of the weapon. "And.. in return.."  
"Your son will be free"  
"I have your solemn word.."  
"Yes",replied Rushid,impatiently. "Now I'm going to send you back to Sinbad's ship. Don't fail me"  
"Before I go, please",said Asif,softly. "I wish to speak to Nassima.."  
"Oh, whatever for?",snapped Rushid. He gazed at the woman,trapped in the cage and relented unwillingly. "Allright. Be quick about it. I will not release your son until Sinbad's blood splatters on the deck of his ship!"

* * *

As soon as Asif stepped into Nassima's prison, she flew into his arms and clung tightly to him. "Why didn't you tell me?",she asked, her voice sounding muffled from tears.  
"I felt a fool..",managed Asif, brokenly. "-forgive me"  
"I suspected many times that you were in trouble. Then a few months ago, you watched over Abdul so fearfully that I even wondered if my little son was in danger of being taken by some hidden enemy. And now, my nightmares have come true!" Nassima drew back and wiped her eyes.  
"I must kill Sinbad.. set things right …somehow"  
"A murder to cover a gambling debt!" Nassima spoke with emphasis." _Can one sin hide the other_?". She took Asif's hands in hers and pressed them warmly. "There is something you should know.. I too have kept something from you. Something which I never thought was important.. until now…"  
Nassima paused for a moment and then continued,  
"I know Rushid"  
"What?"  
"It's true. He was an elder in the village where I grew up. I was only a little girl then. Rushid was already wealthy and famous. Everyone knew of his powers. Although all of us were equally gifted, his talents became special indeed. They knew later of Rushid's contempt for humans when he moved out on his own and began rubbing shoulders with the likes of Turok and his evil family.."  
"So,Rushid is a human after all? The village you spoke of..."  
Asif glanced curiously at Nassima who returned a sad smile.  
"No",said Asif, comprehending her meaning. "Rushid is a true wizard. And by "equally gifted", you mean that you also possess-"  
"_once possessed_…magical powers"  
"But,what happened to your powers? Why haven't I-"  
"I gave them up"  
"You… what? Why?"  
Nassima came closer and rested her head against Asif's chest. "That was the only way I could be with you"  
She lifted her head and gazed deeply into Asif's eyes.  
"So you see, my love.. just because we possess magical powers and are pure magicians, it doesn't mean that we have to hate and destroy the humans amongst us. We were taught that humans are in no way inferior to us. They are wise, noble, loyal- and full of love and affection for their family and friends-"  
Asif stood in silence, listening to her words.  
"You don't have to do whatever Rushid tells you to do", said Nassima, softly. Her fingers closed around the knife tucked at his waist belt. She pulled it out and handed it to him.  
"But.. Abdul?. We cannot give him up.. I wil-"  
"I'm only asking you to do what is right"  
"And what is that?"  
"You will know it… when the time arrives"

* * *

"I appeared as 'the cruel taskmastor' to the moor, the 'angry wizard' to the celtic sorceress and 'the thinker' to the inventor…hmmm… how shall I show myself to Sinbad's brute of a brother?", thought Rushid,aloud. He shot a cursive glance at Nassima who remained seated on the floor of her cage. Nassima was staring ahead, her eyes shining with tears. "Afraid for your husband,my dear? Do you think that after all he's done, he deserves sympathy?"  
Rushid smiled a smug smile to himself and then to Nassima. "Not in the mood to talk. Well, it's understandable. I wouldn't worry if I were you. Asif-el-Quidar will return in triumph. Like a rat on a sinking ship, he will scurry to the highest place of refuge to keep himself safe – even if it means –killing a dear "friend". Suddenly he rose up in expectancy. "Hush now, here comes Doubar. Get the stage ready! Off with the cage and in with the wall."  
Nassima fade out from sight and the den fell into darkness with the gigantic wall once more lining the far side of the lair.

* * *

Doubar scrambled up to his feet ,his hand reaching for the sword at his side. "I'm getting tired of this falling and getting up routine. Just what is this place? Have I descended into the underworld?"  
"Come now, you don't really believe that",chided Rushid,stepping into view.  
"Who are you?",asked Doubar,advancing with his weapon.  
"I am Rushid, the person responsible for your stolen memories"  
Doubar's eyes widened in rage. "Then,you are also responsible for the misery that has come upon us. Sinbad is about to die because of you"  
"I hope so. It's the least he could do for me"  
Doubar grew speechless in fury. He barged forward and put out his arms to grab Rushid. But just as Doubar's hands laid a firm grip on his shirt, Rushid vanished into thin air!  
The strange world around him began to spin, faster and faster until Doubar found himself, traveling once more, through the same void and awakening on the deck of the ship.

* * *

Maeve wiped away hot tears of anger, forcing herself not to give up as she continued to struggle with Sinbad. He began to fade away even more as the battle between Rumina and Caipra reached a new peak. As quickly as they had appeared, the tornados vanished and a sandstorm was about to begin.  
"I will bury this city in sand",yelled Rumina, raising the Kohlmar scepter. Suddenly sand from the beaches surrounding Baghdad city began to swirl towards the Sultan's Palace. To counter her attack, Caipra conjured a steep hill which carried her and the Royal family to a safer height. Rumina instantly followed with the scepter leading the way.

Dermott screeched loudly from Maeve's side.  
"I know,Dermott. I know",said Maeve,woefully. "He hasn't got much time.. Sinbad! Remember the last time we ran into Rumina? We used a powerful stone of pure white magic.. a stone which stood for everything good in the world ,to destroy Rumina's lair up on Skull mountain"  
Doubar quickly rushed near Sinbad.  
"You will never guess where I've been to",said the big sailor. "But never mind-"  
"Nothing I say seems to be working.", cried Maeve,in desperation."Why won't he remember all the things I tell him?"  
"Did you tell him about our fight near the Skull mountain?"  
Maeve shot a "how did you know" look, but Doubar quickly answered her with a faint shrug. Meanwhile,Dermott grew more and more agitated and took to the air with a loud screech. "Dermott's upset",said Maeve.  
"Dermott",echoed Sinbad, so softly that Maeve could hardly hear him.  
"That's right, Sinbad.",cried Doubar, loudly." During the battle, when none of us could beat Rumina's army or her boulder monsters, Dermott bravely took the stone in his talons and flew right up to Skull mountain. A long drop and the wretched place exploded into dust!"  
"Dermott",said Sinbad, once again.

_The pain seemed to be melting away. Sinbad was alone, standing in mid air in front of a beautiful temple guarded by the fearsome Tohmohkhgrra, keeper and protector of the Kohlmar scepter. "So, your time has come,weary sailor",said a voice ,from within the temple. "Come inside and find solitude."_  
_Sinbad felt a warmth surround him. Suddenly it seemed as if he was as light as a feather. All worries and cares had slipped away. Only peace and contentment awaited him. Sinbad eagerly reached the steps of the temple when a green glow shot out from inside and covered Sinbad from head to toe. "Come",called the voice. "Come join us. You have waited so long.." __Sinbad took a step inside when he heard the loud screeching of a hawk._

**"Dermott! What are you doing? Dermott! Stop!",**yelled Maeve,in alarm as her brother soared from a height and tore directly at the glow surrounding Sinbad. The hawk was thrown with a violent force across the ship and into the air from where he recovered and quickly, beating his bruised wings, made a bee-line for the glow again!  
"**Stop it! Dermott**!",cried Maeve, gazing through terrified eyes as her brother madly darted back and forth ,each time receiving harder blows that threw him farther and farther away!. Dermott screeched loud and long, each time. "Stay calm, Dermott. Come to me",implored Maeve, reaching her wits end. Finally, the strength of the glowing shield became too much for the hawk. Maeve ran to the spot where Dermott lay and gently gathered him into her arms.

"Dermott",whispered Sinbad to himself. Then it came to him with a violent start! That frantic screeching of the pesky hawk, flying up to the balcony and trying to make off with his sword- the one Rumina nearly killed. "So, his name is Dermott.. ". The fogginess that forever swirled around Sinbad's reasoning capacity ,slowly began to clear.  
"Caipra!", screamed Maeve. She closed her eyes and frowned in fierce concentration. "You've got to stop fighting with Rumina. Sinbad is slipping away and he will be consumed by the power of the scepter. Please, hear me. Please, stop before Sinbad fades away". Maeve fell to her knees and Doubar threw a strong arm around her.

"Maeve!",gasped Sinbad. The temple had vanished and in its place, stood Maeve, as beautiful as he remembered her, her clothes sparking whiter than before. "You're_ here_"  
"You've got to remember",whispered Maeve, her voice sounding sweeter than the sweetest music.  
"I do remember. I will never forget you."  
Maeve's face altered to that of sadness. "I have lost my brother… DimDim is the only one who can help me"  
"I will help you. I will find your brother somehow.", began Sinbad. "You have my word of honor that he will be safe and-". Suddenly he stopped in confusion." It can't be!"  
"What is it?"  
The screeching of the hawk was loud at first. It annoyed Sinbad, throbbing at his temples and grew stronger and louder until it drummed into a headache so painful that the world around him began to grow bleary and cold.  
"Why are you crying for your brother?" asked Sinbad, through the raucous noise that clamored for his attention." I can hear you. Why are you afraid?"  
"Remember", echoed Maeve, returning a smile.  
"I do remember!", pressed Sinbad,battling the flashes of pain shooting across his memory. Suddenly his eyes tore open in realization.  
"_Dermott is her brother – transformed into a hawk. That was Rumina's curse_"  
Sinbad clutched at his head, as searing pain rattled his body and began to choke the life out of him. "Maeve.. Maeve!",he cried."H..help me!"  
Sinbad's voice grew faint and echoed several times through the narrow tunnel.

"She cannot hear you",answered Master Rushid. "You are here now. Safe and sound, victorious from passing a most difficult test!"


	19. Captain's honor

"What's the matter, Sinbad?. You look a little dazed. Has Maeve's little secret deprived you of your tongue?"  
"You might say that", said Sinbad, looking around and wondering where he was. "I usually recover in time to keep up with the current events. This time I'm not so sure"  
The voice chuckled lightly. "So, how does it feel to have your memories back?"  
"Considering they should never have been taken from me in the first place, you could describe my mood as upset and angry"  
"I thought you would be. Still, could I persuade you to join me in a head to head wager?". The middle of the darkened room grew brighter, as if a white column of light was being shone from above. A square table, covered with a wine-colored cloth appeared and then two chairs, facing each other.  
"I'm really not in the mood-"  
"Come now,this is better than withering away under your alliance with Rumina, isn't it?"  
Rushid materialized in one the chairs and gestured for Sinbad to take his seat.  
"_Rushid-ul-Azeem_!", exclaimed Sinbad ,stunned. "Ally of Turok!"  
"I am flattered", replied Rushid. "I had actually expected Maeve to recognize me. Her being a sorceress and all- but-"Rushid ended with a mocking sigh. "She is extremely single-minded. All she wanted to do was to get back to her world and destroy Rumina"  
"My wishes exactly. What's this all about?", demanded Sinbad, his eyes full of suspicion and curiosity. "What do you want with me?"  
"You know me, Sinbad. Despite my hatred for the human world, I hardly interfere in its petty issues. For me, it is a head-ache to be endured, a noise to ignore. But then one day, Rumina came to me with a plea that I should help her destroy you and your crew. And I gave her a special spell that stole away your memories and deposited each of you in different places where Rumina could easily trap and kill even with her depleted powers. But instead of following my instructions, she chose to spare your life and use you to form her alliance with the Kohlmar scepter. But over time, somehow, each of your crew has managed to break free from the memory curse. This is something that doesn't usually happen, you see, the memory spell is very hard to break!"  
**"Could you get to the point already?..!"**  
"I don't like to be defeated, Sinbad. I pride myself on being a great thinker. To have the perfect understanding of my opponent's mind. Now, all I want is a simple wager"  
"What's that?"  
"You are a hero to the humans. You have your ideals. Do you know that your trusted friend Asif-el-Quidar betrayed you by causing you to fall under the memory curse? It was he who poisoned your crew as well and caused all this heartache and pain"  
"I'm sure Asif must have a good reason for doing what he did"  
Rushid laughed out loud. "Now there's foolish faith for you. Do you want to bet on that?"  
"Why not? He is one of my oldest friends"  
"Good then, prove to me by showing mercy on Asif-el-Quidar. Take him to your bosom. Convince him to leave his duplicity. If you succeed in making him see the light, I promise you, that I will make everything as it was before!"  
"And what if I fail?"  
"Then", Rushid betrayed a hint of a smile. "You will join my servants and belong to me, all your life. You and your crew.."  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"Because I know that Rumina has made good her word and reduced Baghdad to a waste heap-"  
"What?"  
"Oh, you didn't know. That's right. You were fighting for your life"  
"What about the Caliph? And..and his son?",cried Sinbad. "Send me back!"  
"You _need_ my powers to restore things back to the way they should be"  
**"Send me back!"**  
"Yes. But do we have a deal?"  
"You have a deal with me. I will not put my crew in danger!"  
"Well, wether you wish to place them in danger or not, Rongar has freely bet his life on you"  
Suddenly a booming sound resembling a loud heartbeat shook the room in its foundations.  
"What was that?",cried Sinbad,leaping up and stepping away from the table. Rushid smirked and got up as well. Sinbad once more heard the heart beat and whirled around to face a gigantic wall. It was gleaming in patterns of brown and muddy green.  
"This wasn't here before",said Sinbad. He laid his hands on it and felt the heart beat, softer but as steady as before. "It..it's alive!"  
"A living wall. Made from the souls of my slaves. I summon them whenever I wish"  
"You are a demon"  
"Your friends are already there. And soon you will be too."Go,Sinbad...on your noble mission. Be the hero, this one last time"

* * *

"He's gone". Doubar stumbled down clumsily, his sword clattering down by his side. He seemed more stunned than grieved. As if he couldn't believe that it had all ended so easily. "We were too late", he said in a muddled whisper. Beside Doubar, Maeve could hardly tear her eyes away from the spot where Sinbad had vanished into thin air. She looked forlorn. The face of the one who had just lost her best friend- Maeve couldn't trust herself to speak just then. She kept wondering where she had gone wrong. Why she hadn't been able to revive Sinbad's memories in time. If only he had remembered who he really was, he wouldn't have succumbed so easily to the powers of Rumina. After all, she was nothing without him. Maeve held out her arm and brought Dermott close to her – his feathery head just below her chin. Her fingers trembled as she absently stroked his crest. Then just as the dreaded feelings began to sink in, laughter, raucous and jarring to the ears,rang out from across the sea waves. Maeve instantly grew alert and tightened her grip on her sword. Doubar stood up as well. _Rumina had returned from her trip to Baghdad!._

Rumina was not alone. She was accompanied by a few of the Kohlmar warriors, who were grinning like jackals and chattering animatedly together. Soon, Maeve and Doubar saw the reason why. Behind them,in tow, the Caliph of Baghdad, his son and daughter and Caipra, were being shoved and pulled along in heavy chains. "So, Caipra had surrendered after all!" Maeve's eyes widened in realization. Rumina stepped into the ship, her footsteps as light as a skillful dancer. She was in the happiest of moods. "Oh Sinbad, look who's here to see you!"  
Of course, there was no response to this but it did not deter her. Rumina was much to ecstatic to be disturbed just yet. She snapped her fingers for the  
creatures to push her prisoners on deck and bind them to the ship's mast. Rumina crossed her arms and smirked openly at Caipra. "A nice slow death for  
you,old woman. For all the trouble you caused and more importantly - for thinking that you could ever defeat me". Caipra remained silent, never for a moment dropping her cold exterior. She looked away in disdain and spotted Maeve, standing next to Doubar. Instantly, Caipra's eyes narrowed and she shot a questioning look at Maeve, as if asking her why she had made the strange plea for Caipra to drop her solid defense at such a crucial time. Rumina caught the look and saw Maeve and Doubar as well. She smirked even more by way of greeting and swung a few steps closer to them. "Well,well.. Sinbad's happy little family.. So,where is your dear Captain? Here I am, standing in all the glory of an empress and I don't find him here to sing my praise...".Rumina conjured a throne for herself and planted the sceptre by her side. "Where is he? Has he fallen asleep below deck? Perhaps taken a break to revive his strength! Poor Sinbad.." Maeve could hardly contain her anger. She began to breathe faster and faster, her heart pounding away, sickened by Rumina's callousness.  
"Or perhaps he is cowering somewhere in fright! Perhaps now that he's finally seen my true power, he is afraid of what I've become. " Rumina purred smugly like a greedy cat, thrilled with her spoils. "Sinbad!",she called in her sing song voice. "Come out come out. I won't hurt you"  
"You monster!",cried Maeve, unable to bear her heartless words any longer. Doubar tried to hold her back but Maeve was so fired up that she pushed away his restraint and charged at the gloating witch. "Monster!",she cried, swinging her sword and slicing away the top of the throne's headrest. Rumina ducked just in time and stared at Maeve in momentary fear and surprise.  
"What is this?",she sneered,pulling out her Kohlmar sceptre. "Round two?"  
A surge of power shot from the stone on the scepter and was Maeve's turn to duck and evade the attack. Maeve leapt a few steps back and threw a fireball at Rumina. Rumina deflected the fireball with some difficulty and seethed in anger. "I tire of this game.. Ropes, do your work-"  
A thick coil of rope shot out from behind the mast and flew towards Maeve like a flying viper. It fastened itself around one of her feet and made a grab for  
her hands. Maeve burnt away the rope before it could wind around her wrists and aimed a fire blast at Rumina. Rumina counter-attacked with the scepter,  
wheeling it around and forming a gigantic shield. She blinded Maeve in a green brilliance and used that moment to trip her up with more ropes which securely tied her to the mast and began to constrict her tight. Doubar quickly leapt to Maeve's side and broke away the ropes with his sword. Rumina sent him flying across the deck with such a blow that Doubar fell unconscious.  
"There! The last of the madness..",gasped Rumina,breathless and trying to regain something of her composure. In truth, she was rather startled by Maeve's sudden attack. She couldn't help feeling astonished by the brazen boldness of the sorceress. Try as she might, she couldn't dismiss Maeve's magic as a parlor trick anymore.  
"The only one who is mad is you. **You murderess!**",accused Maeve,spitting out her words in anger and disgust.  
"Murderess!",echoed Rumina,laying a hand on her chest and feigning laughed out loud."That's a new one"  
"Heartless and deceitful,selfish,cruel.."  
Rumina held out her hand and rolled her fingers into a tight fist and Maeve began to gasp for air.  
"Enough! Now this is what I call, choking on your words. I pity you,Maeve. With your powers, perhaps you could have submitted as my servant and found better meaning to your life than this miserable existence aboard this wretched ship. I know that you think you're a favorite of Sinbad. I suppose you even thought that he was in love with you once"  
Rumina smirked and walked to her throne. "But he's mine now. Sinbad is mine and I want you to die, knowing that there is nothing you can do about it-"  
Maeve's eyes began to black out,when she suddenly heard a familiar voice say,  
"Did I hear someone mention my name?"  
"Sinbad!",cheered Rumina, recovering her smiles and temporarily abandoning her fury. She released her hold on Maeve, who coughed desperately for air. "Sinbad",echoed Maeve,hardly believing her ears. "Could it really be?"

But it _was_ Sinbad. He was standing on deck as plain as day.

* * *

"It's about time", snapped Rumina, in teasing rebuke. Sinbad gruffly pushed past her and strode along the deck of the ship. "What do you think of my handiwork, dearest? How do you like it?", effused Rumina, flourishing her hands carelessly over the city of Baghdad and fixing a pointed smile on Sinbad's face . Baghdad city was burning down a few miles away. The Palace looked like a hollow shell of itself with thick columns of smoke rising high from the crushed dome and being blown everywhere by the strong sea wind. The port was deserted, the harbor and dock crumbling away to bits. Many ships, trading or merchant vessels and small fishing boats had been smashed and their remains scattered along the white shoreline. Sinbad swallowed hard, his face contorting in jerky movements to control the emotions that were building up within him.  
"I know that it's hard to accept things now", soothed Rumina, in mocking consolation. She was amused by Sinbad's reaction and watched him with a kind of morbid relish, as if she were watching a good tragic scene in a play. She laughed to herself, twirling the scepter carelessly between her fingers. "But you will get used to these things. And we will build a bigger, better Baghdad-"  
Sinbad uttered a sharp exclamation when his eyes fell upon Rumina's prisoners. He ran quickly to the Caliph's side. Sinbad chopped away the ropes that bound the Caliph with his sword, much to the chagrin of the Kohlmar warriors and held him in his arms. "All is lost, Sinbad", mumbled the Sultan, looking up at Sinbad through weary eyes.  
"I knew I made a mistake when I brought prisoners here", declared Rumina, to herself. "I should have killed them instead! Could have saved myself from being bored to tears by all this drama". She climbed up to her throne, noting with renewed irritation at Sinbad's blatant ignorance of her presence. "He will come around soon." she reassured herself.  
"We have formed an alliance. It can never be broken!"  
Sinbad freed Casib as well. The Prince was in terrible shape. He was covered in bruises and his arm was bleeding badly. Sinbad tore away his headband and made a temporary bandage. Adina nodded gratefully at the Captain, although fear still lingered in her eyes.

Caipra gazed steadily at Sinbad.  
"Don't even think about freeing her,Sinbad", warned Rumina. "I have been tolerant enough. You are forgetting that I hold all the cards here.."  
"Doubar!", cried Sinbad, at once rushing to his brother's side and pulling the big man to his feet. Sinbad shoved away two of the guards, who growled menacingly at him and gave Doubar a handhold by the ship's mast. Doubar nodded incoherently, still reeling from the blow.

* * *

Meanwhile Asif materialized at the other end of the ship, his hand firmly grasping the dagger at his belt.

* * *

Maeve eagerly glanced at Sinbad, wondering why she was unable to catch his eye. Sinbad seemed different somehow. As how he was during the last battle against Rumina. Focused and grim. Was he truly himself? Maeve spotted the pattern at the back of his hand. Sinbad was still under the spell of the Kohlmar staff. What was going to happen now?  
"Dermott!", called Sinbad, peering upwards. With a long screeching call, the hawk flew down and perched on himself upon Sinbad's shoulder.  
Sinbad gently stroked Dermott's feathers and finally returned Maeve's gaze. Maeve nodded uncertainly, happy for a moment that Dermott was soothed by Sinbad's presence. Then she realized why Sinbad's manner struck her so odd. It seemed the oddest now, as he continued to fuss over Dermott. The same way she used to show affection each time she was grateful to her younger brother for something he had done for her. Sinbad was indeed grateful to Dermott. He was grateful that Dermott had helped revive his memories. "But.. how?", wondered Maeve before figuring out the answer herself. She remembered Dermott pitting himself again and again at the greenish glow and her own frantic screams for Dermott to stop before he injured himself. Sinbad must have put two and two together, the hawk's screeches and her own voice calling Dermott's name and made the connection that Dermott was her own brother. Maeve breathed faster, unsure of what to think.  
"Why shouldn't he know it now?", reasoned Maeve's inner conscience. "You've given away half of the secret yourself". A feeling of shame washed over Maeve. Her secret! Dermott suffering for her own stupidity…. For so many years! That Sinbad should know it was too much for her.

"You know, Sinbad, I am proud of myself. This has been one of the most satisfying days of my life. Father would have been very proud of me.", purred Rumina, in happy bliss. She conjured some wine and goblets of silver on a silver tray which floated in midair. "We can go far with our alliance. We can take whatever we want and destroy whoever stands in our way! Shall we drink to that, Sinbad?". She slipped her hand around one of the goblets and picked up her drink. The tray hovered up to the Captain. "Here's to our future!"  
"Before we speak of the future, Rumina-", said Sinbad, answering her for the first time."… we must speak of the past". Rumina lowered the drink." The past doesn't interest me". She raised her drink once more.  
"Something you did a long time ago actually…" pursued Sinbad, with strange deliberation in his tone which caught Maeve's attention at once.  
"Really?", echoed Rumina, leaning back and throwing away her goblet in plain irritation. "Enlighten me"  
"You cursed a boy to spend the rest of his life as a hawk-"  
"**No Sinbad**!", cried Maeve, sharply. Her voice quivered with emotion. "This is _my_ battle, not yours!" Sinbad ignored Maeve and still held Dermott on his shoulder.  
"Striking change in subject, Sinbad!". Rumina pretended to think for a beat. She shook her head. "No, it doesn't ring a bell." Rumina smirked broadly. "But that transformation spell is a very handy curse. Dramatic and fun to watch. I use it all the time". There was a pause. No one spoke a word, and only the sound of the wind whipping through the sails could be heard.  
Sinbad's voice was grim.  
"Change him back"

* * *

"**_Change him back_**", laughed Rumina, incredulously. "That hawk, you mean?" She laughed some more and looked all around the deck in malicious glee. Her creatures began to snigger as well. "_That hawk is a poor innocent victim of Rumina's curse!_" chirped Rumina, in mocking scorn. "_How terrible! Rumina must be killed!_ So, that's your lame excuse for all this false bravado,peasant witch!" Rumina directed the last retort at Maeve who stood silent, tears streaming from her eyes." To save your hawk-friend from his cruel fate! How touching... I suppose Sinbad finds your sob story touching as well...". Rumina spit out the words in open hate. "**I hate touching**…"  
"Enough talk. **Change him back, Rumina. This is your last chance**", bellowed Sinbad with brute ferocity.  
"You know, you are really starting to annoy me, Sinbad. If you think you can push me around, you're wrong. You are way out of your league here". Rumina's hands closed around the scepter of Kohlmar once again. "I think you need to be reminded of who is in charge". She gave a wicked smile and sang out, "Say goodbye to your feathery friend"  
A surge of electrifying power shot through the scepter, directed point-blank at Dermott!  
"**Dermott**!", screamed Maeve, "**NOOO!"**  
Before any of them could move, a sharp jolt, from the depths of the sea, rocked the entire ship. Rumina, caught off balance, missed her aim at Dermott by arm's length. Dermott employed the diversion wisely, by taking a swift flight into the stormy skies." Sinbad held his ground and stole a look at Caipra, wondering if she was responsible for the timely distraction. But Caipra shook her head. She turned lightly towards Maeve and cheered in true appreciation, "Well done, Maeve. Well done!"  
Maeve gulped once and smiled in relief that her brother was safe. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her powers into another jolt that knocked Rumina off her feet! Several things began to happen at once. Firouz and Rongar jumped on board, with their swords drawn out and ready for battle. Asif made use of the few precious moments by sneaking closer to the mast and towards Sinbad. Doubar jumped to his feet and pulled out his sword as well. Sinbad ducked and somersaulted to reach the mast. He freed Caipra and Maeve with a single blow from his trusty sword. Rumina yelled sharp orders at her minions but her attention was torn between Sinbad and Dermott who risked a circle or two around the ship's mast, screeching for all he was worth. The Kohlmar warriors leapt high in the air and assumed positions to attack. But, Caipra was faster with her hands. She sent a fiery surge which blew the creatures into dust. "Sinbad", warned Maeve in urgency, pulling away the sliced pieces of rope and holding Sinbad's arm in a grip. "Don't fight Rumina. This is my struggle". Twenty more of the warriors soared in from Baghdad city to the ship.  
"I don't think we have time for this", replied Sinbad, peering into the sky. "You gonna be pretty busy taking out those demons." He pulled out her sword. "I need this."  
"No"  
"Fight fire with fire, Maeve. You know the drill. Use those goons for target practice!" Sinbad brushed away her hand but Maeve was persistent. She transferred her hold to the crook of his arm.  
"I can fight my own battles!"  
"I know you can. But, if you think I care lesser for Dermott…"  
Sinbad's eyes flickered for a fleeting moment with hurt. Maeve took a step back and shook her head earnestly." It's not that.", she emphasized." It's not that at all!"  
"…. than you, you are wrong. You should trust me…". Sinbad pushed away her hand and walked ahead with the swords. "…at least now"  
Maeve traced the admonishment in Sinbad's tone but she didn't have much time to reflect, for the flying warriors were upon them in a flash.  
"**Aim for the medallions**!", yelled Firouz, aloud. "**That's the source of their powers**"  
Meanwhile, Rumina clicked her tongue in annoyance, pointing and aiming, hoping to hit Dermott. "Suddenly everything falls into perspective, Rumina!", called Sinbad advancing closer to the witch. "You are just as heartless as Turok!" Rumina grinned. "You know what they say, like father like daughter". Sinbad looked grim. "You give me no choice then-". Rumina ignored Sinbad and trapped Dermott in a ray that froze him in midair. "That's better. A sitting duck … just what I wanted!" She stole a glance at the Captain and grinned slyly. "It's all for the best, dearest. It all ends here…and now..." As the deadly beams emanated from the scepter, aimed at the frozen Dermott, Rumina fell forward in surprise. Something heavy pushed her over slowly and her hands closed around the blade of Sinbad's sword which had pierced her stomach and torn out to the other side. She lurched out and cried in shock. Rumina looked up and she saw Sinbad standing with the same grimness on his face. "You are right. It ends here…and now"  
Maeve walked forward, as if mesmerized by the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. The very sight she had longed to see, for so many years. But the warning bells were ringing all too loudly for her comfort. She sensed deep down that something was about to go wrong! "S..Sinbad..", Rumina gasped incredulously, staring from the sword lodged in her stomach to the Captain. "H..how could you.. What have you done?" Rumina groaned out loud to her demons. "**What are you waiting for! GET HIM!"** She pulled out the sword and a shimmering blue light shone out from the slit across her waist. Everything went hazy. Everything except for the staff in her hand – "I curse you Sinbad-", she began, raising her scepter, high in the air. "I curse you to the same fate as you hawk friend…"  
"**Sinbad, watch out!",** screamed Maeve.  
Sinbad ducked the beam and rolled away just in time. Rumina clutched her side in pain and Sinbad used that instant to steal closer and slice away the head of the staff. A fierce thunderclap resounded through the skies. The clouds darkened and a cold wind blew across the sea. The sky began to turn green.  
"**No!",** screamed Rumina, for the first time looking afraid.  
"Give up, Rumina! ",yelled Sinbad, brandishing his sword.  
"What have you done! Our alliance!", moaned Rumina, gazing at the rapidly vanishing symbol upon her hand. "You have sealed our fate.. Tomohkgraa will come for us!"  
"Tomo.. what?"  
Rumina fell weakly to her knees. She shook violently in fear. Suddenly her senses were calmed by a voice that spoke in calm instruction. "_Be brave, my daughter. You must kill Sinbad_"  
"Father?", whispered Rumina, in child-like forlorn. "Is that you?"


End file.
